How Far We've Come
by goshinote
Summary: Life is peaceful in the village where Kagome and Inuyasha live with their friends, but things are shifting. An unexpected question from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha serves as the catalyst for a series of events that will forever change the life of one villager.
1. The Bro-Code

Ooooo a new fic! This is focused on the budding romance between Rin and Sesshomaru. It's the first one I've ever written on this couple, and I'm super excited for you guys to read it! It's also one of the few times I'll write a fic in third person. I prefer first person POV, but I think that third person works better with this one.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Bro-Code

Inuyasha stiffened when he caught a familiar scent. Kagome glanced at him from where she was cooking a pot of soup.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she put the ladle down. Inuyasha huffed.

"Sesshomaru is here," he replied. "He's probably come for Rin." Inuyasha usually ignored Sesshomaru when he came to the village to visit Rin, but he felt something in his gut telling him that it was different this time.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up. He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied absent-mindedly. "I'll be home soon."

Inuyasha made his way to the clearing where Sesshomaru's scent was the strongest. "Hey," he called when he saw his older half-brother. Sesshomaru just looked at him.

"Are you here for Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's stoic face remained unfathomable.

"At the moment, I am here to speak with you," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Uh," he stuttered. "Why?"

"I've come to inquire about your human," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha grew suspicious.

"What do you want with Kagome?" he asked menacingly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I want nothing with her," Sesshomaru replied. "Stop flying off the handle at a simple question." Inuyasha still kept his guard up.

"What kind of question could you possibly have about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's cool gaze remained, but Inuyasha sensed that there was something off.

"I have come to ask how you began your relationship with that human," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"You're asking me how Kagome and I got together?" Inuyasha repeated. Sesshomaru just looked at him. Inuyasha's suspicion was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. Sesshomaru's strong expression weakened just a bit. Once Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was almost…uncomfortable, he knew what was up.

"Oh, I see," Inuyasha said smugly. "You fell in love with someone and you came here because you want my advice." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Against all of my better judgment…yes," Sesshomaru replied dryly. "That is why I am here." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Who are you after?" he asked. "No, wait, let me guess. Is it Rin?" Inuyasha was kidding, but Sesshomaru tensed at the mention of Rin's name.

"Holy crap," Inuyasha said. "You're in love with Rin?" Sesshomaru just looked at him as he regained his composure.

 _Well, she is in her twenties now,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _I guess it's not that strange._

Inuyasha felt compelled to help Sesshomaru. He remembered something Kagome had told him about from her original era: _The_ _Bro-Code_. Inuyasha thought that it was sort of applicable in this situation.

"Right, so you want to be with Rin," Inuyasha said, putting all humor aside. "And she's a human, which you don't have much experience with aside from the years you've spent with her. Then again, she was a child for most of that time, so honestly you don't have any idea what you're doing now that she's a grown woman."

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to draw his sword and attack, but when he didn't, Inuyasha knew how serious he was about this.

"The main thing I would say you need to do is just tell her how you feel," Inuyasha explained. "I tiptoed around my feelings for Kagome for a year, and then once we were finally ready to be together, we were separated for three years. If I had been honest with her about how I felt, then we would've at least had more time to actually be _together_ before we were apart for so long."

Sesshomaru appeared to be mulling over Inuyasha's words. The hanyo still couldn't believe this was happening. He never expected Sesshomaru to ever fall in love, let alone with a human, and the fact that he was coming to Inuyasha for help made it even more unbelievable.

"Anyway, you just need to tell her how you feel," Inuyasha concluded.

Sesshomaru's expression turned as close to thoughtful as Inuyasha imagined was possible for him. After a moment, Sesshomaru nodded in gratitude. At least, Inuyasha was going to pretend it was gratitude. He knew Sesshomaru appreciated the help in his own…special way.

As soon as Inuyasha returned home from his meeting with Sesshomaru, Kagome was quick to ask a million questions as soon as he walked in the door.

"Calm down, woman," he said as he waved her off. Kagome bypassed the remark and pulled him inside the house.

The couple sat down and Kagome quickly got Inuyasha a bowl of the soup she'd finished making in his absence. Once he'd taken a few sips and was broken down by Kagome's eager stare, Inuyasha explained what had happened.

"No way!" she shrieked as soon as Inuyasha said Rin's name. "Sesshomaru is in love with Rin?" Inuyasha nodded.

"I was as surprised as you are." Kagome looked pensive.

"At first it seems a little strange, right?" she asked. "You know, he kind of raised her, but then again she pretty much raised herself and he was just sort of…present for it all."

She was quiet for a moment. "Is it weird?" she asked her husband. Inuyasha put his bowl down and leaned back on his hands.

"Not really," he replied with a shrug. "It was a little odd when I first thought about it, but we have to remember that Rin is grown up now. She's not that little kid we met all those years ago." Kagome nodded.

"You're right," she said. "I guess it makes perfect sense. Rin must know Sesshomaru better than anyone, and she's so chipper and happy that it complements his…Sesshomaru-ness." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It makes sense." Kagome was still thoughtful.

"Honestly," she began, "I'm more surprised that Sesshomaru came to you and asked about all this." Kagome giggled. "And you helped him. That was so sweet of you, Inuyasha." Her husband rolled his eyes.

"I just abided by The Bro-Code," he replied. Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha couldn't keep himself from smiling at her.

Once Kagome had calmed down, she took Inuyasha's hand and scooted closer to him.

"And…you said Sesshomaru asked how you and I got together?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"What did you tell him?" she persisted. Inuyasha smirked. "I told him that it's no wonder you fell in love with me considering how many times I saved your sorry butt," he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't let him get off that easily.

"Then I assume you told him about how much of a pain you were?" she teased. Inuyasha laughed again and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding," he replied. "I didn't tell him any of that." Kagome leaned closer.

"Then what did you tell him?" Inuyasha looked her in the eye as he pulled her into his arms.

"The truth," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

To be continued…

Of course I had to include some InuKag fluff!

I mentioned at the beginning that this takes place about fifteen years after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, so Rin is twenty-four in this story. I wanted to make her a lot older before she began any sort of romantic flame with Sesshomaru, so that's why I picked twenty-four as her age.

Much love. :)


	2. The Thirteenth Night

I have one thing to say about this fic before you read on!

This is a fic based on Sesshomaru and Rin's budding romance. They are the main couple in this story. I will have some little InuKag or MirSan moments, but the majority of the focus will be on the SessRin couple. For the reviewers that said they want more SessRin, you got it ;)

This part takes place on the same day as the last chapter. Just keep that in mind.

Also I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter…oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: The Thirteenth Night

Rin was happy.

She lived a peaceful life in the village, and she made her living by weaving baskets. Years ago, Sesshomaru had taken her to a village to get her a new kimono, and she'd seen a group of women creating beautiful baskets. After that, she knew that's what she wanted to do.

Rin had a home to live in. She'd lived in it with Kaede for a few years, and after Kaede had died, she'd inherited it herself. Rin was still reeling from Kaede's death even though it had been nearly ten years ago. She didn't let it get her down, though.

Rin tried her best to be the most positive person she could be. She very rarely complained about anything, and she tried to always look on the bright side of every situation.

When you're as happy as Rin was, it's not hard to look on the bright side.

The only thing that could make Rin's life better was if Sesshomaru lived in the village.

Preferably if he lived with her…preferably if he married her.

Rin very rarely let herself dream about the life she could have with Sesshomaru. She was twenty-four years old now, so that was plenty old enough to be married. In fact, she was actually an anomaly. Most women in the village got married at sixteen or seventeen.

Kagome married Inuyasha right before she turned nineteen. Sango was barely seventeen when she married Miroku. When Rin was seventeen, she'd spent her birthday traveling with Sesshomaru to the beach. She'd splashed around in the waves while Sesshomaru sat on the shore watching her. Jaken, of course, was complaining about how long Rin was taking too long in the water. Sesshomaru had silenced him with one whack on the head.

Rin giggled at the memory. Yes, she wished Sesshomaru would somehow be able to always be with her, but she knew now wasn't the time.

Breathing a sigh, Rin shook herself. It wasn't likely that Sesshomaru would even move into the village, let alone marry her.

But she'd loved him for so long.

Rin was eighteen when she realized her feelings. Sesshomaru had brought her a new kimono when he had come to visit then, and when she quickly tried it on to show him, Sesshomaru had smiled. It was a small, barely-there smile, but a smile all the same.

That smile, that one smile directed at her, made her realize her feelings. Sesshomaru was quiet, and he was cold sometimes, but she'd seen his heart. He'd shown her kindness and patience and he'd literally brought her back from the dead _twice_.

How could she not love him after all of that?

Sesshomaru would be coming to visit her the next day. She always kept track of when he came nowadays.

Every fourteen days.

That meant that every thirteen days, Rin would stay up late, unable to sleep because she knew she'd see the man she loved the next day.

Rin smiled to herself as she laid down on that thirteenth night.

Tomorrow, she would see him. As her eyes drifted closed, she dared to allow herself to dream of the life she wanted to share with Sesshomaru.

To be continued…

Let me just say that this was originally a short one-shot that grew into an already eleven page fic lol. Funny how things work out.

The Much love. :)


	3. A Question of Acceptance

Here we are with Chapter 3! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3: A Question of Acceptance

Later on in the evening after Sesshomaru had spoken to Inuyasha about Rin, Kagome was braiding her nine-year-old daughter's hair. As Kagome ran her fingers through Izayoi's long, silver locks, she couldn't help but smile at her husband who was sitting across the room with their son next to him.

"When do you think Sesshomaru will tell Rin?" she asked excitedly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "And I don't care." Kagome frowned.

"Don't say that," she scolded. "If Sesshomaru marries Rin, then she'll be your sister-in-law!" Izayoi suddenly looked up at her mother.

"Rin is going to be my aunt?" she asked. Sota whooped. "Rin is so cool!" he yelled. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome grinned at her husband as she finished Izayoi's braid.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said. "It's exciting." Inuyasha huffed.

"I guess," he replied. Izayoi hugged her mother and then ran over to Inuyasha.

"Dad, I'm going to fix your hair like mine," she announced as she took Inuyasha's hair into her hands. Inuyasha winced, but he let her do as she pleased.

"Okay, Izy," he replied as he smiled at his daughter. Kagome was filled with a sudden surge of love. Inuyasha was such an amazing father.

"Well, I for one think Sesshomaru is going to tell her," she said. "And I know Rin will be happy. A few years ago I talked to her about Sesshomaru, and she didn't say it explicitly, but I know she loves him. How could she not?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied. "If it's meant to be then it's meant to be, I guess." Kagome was thoughtful for a moment.

"You know," she began, "if they do get married, their children will be hanyos." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I wonder if Sesshomaru's thought so far into the future." Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think if he realizes that …then he won't want to be with her?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

When Inuyasha didn't answer her right away, Kagome knew he had drifted into his thoughts.

Sesshomaru had barely acknowledged Inuyasha's existence because of his hanyo blood. Sesshomaru considers Inuyasha's mixed heritage as a disgrace.

Would he think the same thing about any future children he might have with Rin?

Kagome shook her head to herself and tried to smile at Inuyasha. "He loves her," she said simply. "I think he'll accept it." Kagome's voice was confident, but she found herself struggling to believe if her words were true.

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope you're right," he replied. Inuyasha hadn't noticed at first, but Izayoi's hands had gone still in his hair.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like you because you're a hanyo?" she asked. Inuyasha turned to his daughter and saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey now," Inuyasha said comfortingly as he pulled Izayoi into his arms. "Don't be upset. Sesshomaru is set in old ways. He doesn't understand that a lot of things have changed." Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome.

"He doesn't understand that there are people who love hanyos," he continued. Kagome blushed and smiled back at him.

"If Sesshomaru and Rin have children," Kagome added, "Sesshomaru will love them." She got up and walked over to where Inuyasha had Izayoi settled in his lap. She took Sota's hand as she sat down with the rest of her family.

"Once you have children, your heart becomes…warmer," she explained. "Sesshomaru will love any child that he and Rin have together. I know it." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her so the whole family was in a tight hug.

"Just like we love you two," Inuyasha finished.

"So then I guess you guys love us a whole lot, right?" Sota asked. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course we do, son," Inuyasha replied. "More than anything."

Kagome dared herself to believe that Sesshomaru and Rin would find happiness together, and that that happiness would include children.

But in that moment, with her family in her arms, Kagome forgot about that.

Instead, she thanked her own lucky stars that she had a family she loved, and that her family loved her right back.

To be continued…

Hmm…when will something finally happen with Rin and Sesshomaru, you might ask? Patience, darlings, patience. The next chapter won't disappoint.

Much love. :)


	4. Rin and Sesshomaru

Heeeeeere comes the romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 4: Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin woke up the next day with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru would be arriving within the next few hours, so Rin quickly got up and prepared herself for his visit.

Rin knew it was a little silly, but she always tried to look especially nice whenever Sesshomaru came. She would either go down to the river or she and Kagome would find a hot spring that she would bathe in the morning of the fourteenth day. Then she would use one of Kagome's old hairbrushes to smooth the tangles from her hair.

After that was done, she would choose her clothing from the plethora of kimonos that she owned.

That day, she decided to wear a light blue kimono with pink flowers printed on it. This was the kimono she'd been wearing when she realized she loved Sesshomaru. Her figure had filled out since then, so every so often Rin had to sew in a little extra fabric so she could tie the kimono. Her handiwork wasn't noticeable, and Rin was pleased that she'd grown up so much.

The smile stayed on her face as she took the kimono and began making her way to the river to bathe. Kagome was busy that day, so no hot springs…usually Rin would be a little disappointed, but knowing that she'd be seeing Sesshomaru that day made her feel better.

After she was fresh and clean, Rin dressed herself in the blue kimono and went back to the village. She estimated that Sesshomaru would meet her in their usual clearing within the next hour or so.

About two years ago, Rin began making Sesshomaru small treats when he came to visit. He didn't particularly care for human food, so she only made it every so often.

She hadn't him anything in several months, so she decided to make sweet rice balls. She'd seen him eat one before, and he'd seemed to like it. Rin was in a good mood, so she decided to make him some of the treats.

Once the rice balls were made and Rin was completely ready to go, she headed out with the treats in a basket and made her way to the clearing.

As she walked, she drifted into her thoughts.

Rin was in love…obviously. To her embarrassment, she became rather light-headed when she thought about Sesshomaru. Well, most people said that Rin was usually a bit ditzy, but when it came to Sesshomaru, she knew she was even worse. She always felt as if she were eighteen all over again.

Somehow, she was able to keep it together when she was around other people. She hadn't told a soul about her feelings for Sesshomaru, but she had a feeling Kagome knew, and she never shied away from dropping hints about it. She'd said something a few years ago that had made Rin nearly die of embarrassment…

"You know," Kagome had said while she brushed her then six-year-old daughter's hair. "Silver hair is just beautiful on children… and I think your kids would be lovely with it, too…" At first Rin had been confused. _She wants me to have a child with Inuyasha?_ Then the realization had dawned on her, and that was when Rin had nearly curled up and died.

Rin shuddered at the memory. She'd been so embarrassed, but Kagome had only giggled like a teenager.

Rin shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She'd be at the clearing in a few minutes, and she didn't need that memory playing in her head.

Finally, the clearing came into view and she caught sight of a head of silver hair…despite her greatest efforts to push this thought to the side, Rin couldn't help but picture her children with silver hair.

 _Darn that Kagome for putting that idea in my head,_ she thought to herself.

Upon seeing Sesshomaru, all those thoughts left her mind and her face broke into a big smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called as she made her way to him. Ever stoic, Sesshomaru's face was unfathomable, and he left her no indication of his emotions.

Rin had known Sesshomaru for over half her life, and over that time she'd learned how to read him. She didn't need a smile or a frown to know how Sesshomaru was feeling. It was almost like a sixth sense; she could just tell.

"Hello," she said when she reached him.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod. "Rin," he said in greeting. "Are they treating you well in the village?"

Rin smiled. Ever since she began staying in the village, her wellbeing was always the first thing he asked about. Rin didn't need a smile. She knew he cared.

"It's great," she replied. She filled him on the lives of her and her fellow village residents. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her, and she could see in his eyes that he was pleased that she was happy.

When she noticed things were a little too quiet, Rin realized there was no shrill voice yelling at her. She glanced around at the ground. "Where's Jaken?" she asked. For the first time, Sesshomaru looked uneasy. It was subtle, but obvious to her.

"They are resting," he said coolly. "We had a long journey, and they could not sustain the travel without sleep." Rin nodded.

"I see," she replied. "Well then I guess we should wait a few days before we all go on our trip together. I don't want them to be too tired to enjoy themselves." Rin motioned to the basket she was holding.

"I made you some sweet rice balls," she said. "I'm sure Jaken and A-Un would enjoy them, too."

Sesshomaru looked at the basket as he took it from her silently, and then he titled his gaze up to meet her eyes. "Rin…" he began. When he didn't continue, Rin eyed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Sesshomaru's subtle hint of uneasiness returned.

"Don't be foolish," he replied in a monotone voice. Rin's concern grew; he didn't usually speak to her that way.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem a bit…off." Sesshomaru didn't meet her gaze.

"I will return soon," he said. He ascended into the sky and Rin stared up after him. "But…" she trailed off.

It wasn't like Sesshomaru to leave so suddenly. She'd seen the new kimono he'd brought her just barely slipping out of his sleeve, but he hadn't given it to her. He seemed distracted…well, maybe _nervous_ was the right word.

But what could Sesshomaru have to be nervous about?

When Sesshomaru didn't come back after an hour, Rin decided to just go back to her house. Sesshomaru would be able to find her when he returned.

When Rin walked into her house, she found a crowd waiting for her.

"Rin!" Kagome cried when Rin walked through the door. Inuyasha just nodded at her from his perch beside his wife.

"Hi," Rin said cheerfully. She was surprised that they were here, but she was happy to see them nonetheless. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome was practically beaming. "We want to hear about what happened with Sesshomaru," she said excitedly. Rin was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on, baka," he said. Kagome shot him a look. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, she needs to stop playing dumb." Inuyasha looked at Rin. "Sesshomaru came and spoke with me earlier." Rin frowned.

 _Sesshomaru came to the village to talk to Inuyasha?_ she thought to herself. _That definitely isn't normal._

"Why?" she asked. Inuyasha made a face. "He was asking me for some advice," he explained. "He asked me how I was able to get such a wonderful woman to marry me." Kagome lightly swatted him, but she was smiling.

"He wanted to know how to begin a courtship," Inuyasha finished. Rin processed what he was saying for a moment.

"So…Lord Sesshomaru has fallen in love?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, I see," Rin said.

Kagome frowned. "Why are you sad, Rin?" she asked. Rin shook her head.

"I'm not sad…exactly," she said. "I'm just a little surprised." She looked at Inuyasha. "Did he tell you who it was?" she asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance. "Rin, I think you're a little confused," Kagome said kindly. "Sesshomaru came to Inuyasha today to ask how to begin a courtship with _you_." Rin's eyes widened.

"Me?" she asked. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "He asked what he should do, and I told him to just tell you how he feels," Inuyasha said. Rin thought back to her and Sesshomaru's conversation.

"Well, that explains why he was so edgy," she replied. "But he didn't say anything about a courtship when we I saw him, and then he just suddenly left." Rin frowned. "I guess he changed his mind." Kagome smiled and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Rin," she chirped. "I'm sure he just doesn't know what to say yet. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen." Rin smiled.

"You're right," she replied. "I'll stay positive." Rin was always being told that she was an almost unbelievably cheerful person. After all that had happened to her when she was little and the kindness Sesshomaru had shown her, Rin wanted to pass on the mercy and happiness she found as she had grown up.

Not too much later, Inuyasha and Kagome left so it was just Rin inside the house.

Her thoughts were racing in her head. _Lord Sesshomaru loves me?_

It seemed too unbelievable. Even though it was something she'd been dreaming about for years now, she didn't ever think it would really happen.

Sesshomaru was a yokai and she was a human. A marriage, or even just a courtship, had always seemed out of the question to Rin.

But maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.

Could it be true? Rin thought about the time she'd spent with Sesshomaru. He'd always been with her, and although he wasn't vocal about it, she knew that he enjoyed her company. Why else would he come visit her at the village so often?

Was it all because he loved her?

Rin tried to put those thoughts out of her mind, but her pensiveness about Sesshomaru persisted. She could only hope that he'd return tomorrow.

As Rin began preparing her futon for a good night's rest, she sensed a presence behind her.

When she turned around, she was face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said in surprise when she saw him. "What are you…?" Rin didn't get to finish her question. Sesshomaru moved too quickly.

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, his eyes were closing, and his mouth was on hers.

Sesshomaru's kiss was light, but Rin could feel a firm sense of purpose. She was blissfully happy, but she was also cripplingly surprised.

Sesshomaru must have noticed her lack of a reaction; he pulled back after a few seconds and stepped away.

"Um…" Sesshomaru stuttered. In fifteen years, Rin had never heard Sesshomaru unable to speak. That's when she knew that Inuyasha had spoken the truth.

Before Sesshomaru could say any more, Rin put her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her. Sesshomaru's hands were quick to rest on her waist as he bent down to kiss her more passionately than before.

Rin couldn't believe she'd gone this long without kissing Sesshomaru. He was worth the wait, of course, but what she wouldn't give to have been able to have this luxury sooner.

Finally, Rin had to pull away to breathe. She leaned her head on Sesshomaru's chest and felt his arms encompass her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she murmured into his kimono. "I love you." Sesshomaru gently ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"And I you," he replied.

Rin felt tears prickle in her eyes at his confession, and she couldn't help the ones that escaped down her cheeks. She figured Sesshomaru must have smelled her tears because as soon as the first one fell, he pulled her away from him to search her face.

"You're crying," he said. "Did I upset you?" Rin laughed and shook her head. She lifted her hands and cupped Sesshomaru's cheeks.

"Of course you didn't upset me," she replied. "I'm just happy." Sesshomaru seemed to relax, and Rin almost thought she was imagining it when he smiled. It wasn't a big, toothy grin, but it was a small and sincere smile, much like the one from six years ago that made her realize she loved him.

That was enough for her.

"And thank you for the sweet rice rolls," he added. Rin laughed again and gently stroked Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Rin, will you have me?" he asked. "I will be forever yours."

Rin's heart was singing. "I never thought I could be happier than the day I met you, but with every day that passes by, my happiness has somehow grown," she said. "Now here am I at the epitome of joy, and I know that things will only go up from here." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer.

"Yes," she finally said. "I'll have you."

To be continued…

It took me forever to write this chapter because I wanted to get it just right. I really like how it turned out, but it's possible I might be a little biased. ;) Let me know what you think!

Much love. :)


	5. Contemplation

I can't even begin to tell you how weird it was for me to write about love story SessRin at first. It kind of makes me think of a Jean Valjean and Cosette type relationship…except maybe not as weird, and you know, with a yokai instead of a fake mayor.

Okay, nerdy History major/English lover moment over.

I went ahead and finished this chapter tonight because I'd like to get some input, which I'll discuss more at the end, and also so I can focus on later chapters.

And some good news: I'm officially finished with my first year of college! Woot! That means I'll have a lot more time to write and bring you guys more content.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5: Contemplation

The next day, Miroku and Sango joined Kagome and Inuyasha for breakfast. Their children were all off together, so they had the house to themselves.

Inuyasha knew that the Rin and Sesshomaru, the obviously happy couple, were official when he saw them walking to the forest together early that morning. Rin was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm, and his brother's typically cold expression had been replaced by a more content gaze that was focused on Rin. Kagome, of course, was absolutely ecstatic.

Inuyasha had made her agree to not tell anyone about the new couple until Rin told them all herself. Kagome was too excited though, so Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

And sure enough, before breakfast was even served, Kagome couldn't contain herself.

"Rin and Sesshomaru are dating!" she shrieked. Miroku and Sango looked confused. Even though it had been many years since Kagome had permanently moved to this era, she still forgot about some of the differences in terms and phrases. Inuyasha was used to this, and she always explained to him what everything she said meant. When she and Inuyasha were together after the well opened up again, she had used the term "dating" to describe their relationship.

Thanks to that, Inuyasha knew what it meant, but Miroku and Sango were still clueless.

"Kagome, use our language," Inuyasha reminded her. Kagome laughed.

"Oops," she said. "I'm just so excited!"

"Excited about what?" Miroku asked eagerly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru began a courtship with Rin last night," he explained simply. Kagome glared at him.

"I wanted to tell them," she scolded. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Then you should've said it quicker," he replied. Kagome looked annoyed, but Inuyasha knew she was too happy about Rin to stay mad for too long.

After Kagome filled them in on every detail about what had happened with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's conversation, Sango and Miroku were quiet.

"I can't believe it," Sango finally said. "I guess we were all kind of expecting it, especially now that Rin is grown, but it's still just so surprising." Kagome beamed. "I know!" she replied.

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha. "If they get married and have children," he began, "then we'll have even more little hanyos running around here!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku harder than Kagome had glared at him.

"Not funny," he replied.

"But Miroku is right," Sango spoke up. "If they get married, their children will be hanyos. Isn't that ironic? I mean, it's Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha and I were talking about that after Sesshomaru told him," Kagome replied.

"I guess if he really loves her then he won't care," Miroku said.

"Unless he hasn't realized it yet," Inuyasha replied, reiterating what he'd told Kagome.

"Do you think that will change his mind about their relationship?" Sango asked worriedly. Inuyasha hesitated.

"I don't know," he replied. Kagome clapped her hands together in determination.

"I have enough faith in Sesshomaru to believe that he wouldn't hurt Rin like that," Kagome exclaimed. "And if he does then so help me I'll take your Tessaiga and rip him apart myself."

Inuyasha laughed. "Now _that's_ something I'd like to see," he said.

"But honestly," Miroku said. "That's something that Sesshomaru has always harped Inuyasha on. Do you really think he'd marry a human and risk the chance of having a hanyo child?"

Inuyasha's laughter died down as they all thought about that.

Inuyasha and Kagome had talked about it, but now that Sesshomaru and Rin were officially together, they couldn't help but wonder…would Sesshomaru break it off if he realized what the heritage of their children would be?

The group was quiet for a moment.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't think Sesshomaru is honestly that bad of a guy," he admitted. "Yeah, he's given me crap for being a hanyo since I can remember, but other than that, I guess he's alright." Inuyasha paused.

"I don't think he would end things with Rin because he wouldn't want any hanyo children," he continued. "But I do think he would end it because he wouldn't want to have children with the stigma of being hanyo because, well, it really sucks sometimes." Kagome reached over and took Inuyasha's hand. She knew this was difficult for him to say.

"But there are parts that don't suck," she replied. "Like finding people that love you not in _spite_ of you being a hanyo, but _because_ of it." Kagome smiled.

"Their children will have you to teach them about the good parts of being hanyo," she continued. "And they'll have a big family that loves them." Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Miroku chuckled. "I have a feeling that Kagome and Inuyasha want some alone time now," he mock-whispered to Sango. Kagome looked horrified but Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Yeah, so are you gonna leave or what?" he asked. Sango swatted her husband on the arm.

"Miroku!" she shouted. "Stop making innuendos!" Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"And, Inuyasha, stop encouraging those innuendos!" she finished. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each and busted out laughing.

Kagome couldn't help it…she began to laugh, too. Sango, always the more proper one in the group, also couldn't help but smile.

"But let's eat first," Kagome said as they all calmed down.

As they began eating breakfast, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind drift to Rin and Sesshomaru.

 _I have hope_ , she decided. _Sesshomaru…he won't do anything to hurt Rin._

To be continued…

Guys, any input on the whole children thing? It's honestly something I'm unsure of how to continue with. Of course, any talk of SessRin's children won't come until later, although it will come up before any marriage proposal.

But what do you all think? Obviously I'm not going to break them up, but I'm still uncertain about how I want to approach this unavoidable conversation.

Any ideas are welcome!

Much love. :)


	6. New Beginnings

Now we begin embarking on the new relationship. :)

Before we continue, I just want to give a shout-out to Gin (kokoronagomu)! I was so happy to see your reviews because I always love hearing your input! I never thought about including InuKag's children in this complicated SessRin relationship…hmm…I will _definitely_ keep that in mind when the time comes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

The day after Rin and Sesshomaru began their courtship, they went to meet Jaken and A-Un. Sesshomaru had parted with them a few meters away so he could talk to Rin privately, but now it was time to meet up with them again.

Rin lightly held onto Sesshomaru's arm as they walked through the forest. She and Sesshomaru had been ready to leave first thing that morning, so she left a note for the others in her house. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone else aside from Kagome and Inuyasha about her relationship with Sesshomaru, so she felt it was better to be a little vague with just a short note.

As Sesshomaru and Rin walked, Rin gazed around at the trees in the forest.

"Kagome told me that if you cut a tree down and count how many rings are on the inside of the trunk then you can tell how old the tree is," Rin commented. "She knows a lot of stuff that people in this age don't know because of how advanced her original time is." Sesshomaru nodded.

"There are also advanced things in our present day compared to several centuries ago," he replied. "Things like medicines and house-building were much more primitive." Rin thought for a moment.

"Sometimes I forget that you've been around so long," she said. "How old are you?" Sesshomaru appeared to be counting in his head.

"It has been a little over six-hundred years since I was born," he replied. Rin's eyes widened. "Wow," she replied. "And I thought twenty-four was old." Sesshomaru smiled his small smile again. Rin was quickly growing to love it.

When they reached where Jaken and A-Un were, Jaken was quick to begin his shrill scolding of Rin.

"Why did you make Lord Sesshomaru take so long in returning to us?" he shouted. Rin laughed and tried to hide a blush.

"Hi, Jaken," she replied cheerfully. "It's good to see you." Her happy responses to Jaken's yelling always got him to shut up. She knew that Jaken must care for her deep, maybe very deep, down, so she never got upset or offended by what he said to her.

"Rin, where would you like to go?" Sesshomaru asked like always. Rin thought for a moment. "Do you think we could go to my old village?" she asked. "I'd like to visit." Sesshomaru nodded and they set off.

Sesshomaru didn't act different toward Rin in front of Jaken. He was as reserved as ever, and Rin appreciated it. She didn't want Jaken to make a big deal about everything. Rin and Sesshomaru were in a happy little bubble, and she didn't want Jaken to pop it.

The trip to her old village was a long one, so they stopped when night fell. They'd been traveling all day with just a few breaks to eat, so Rin was incredibly tired.

Jaken fell asleep almost immediately, and A-Un quickly followed suit.

Instead of leaning against A-Un to sleep like she usually did, Rin went over to where Sesshomaru had settled against a tree.

"Can I sleep beside you tonight?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"If you please," he replied. Rin leaned back against the tree and felt herself blush when Sesshomaru put his arm around her and gently pulled her head onto his shoulder. Rin nestled against him and smiled. "Thank you," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they all set off again. Rin knew it would only be a few hours until they reached her village and she felt a sadness set in her heart.

She wished that her parents were still alive. While she was happy in her current village, she knew something would always be missing without them.

As soon as they landed in her old village, she saw the empty remains of her childhood home. The village had been abandoned, so Rin was sure no one had been here in a long time.

The sadness she'd tried to keep at bay suddenly surrounded her.

"Um," she began. "I'll be back soon." Sesshomaru nodded at her and she walked into the center of the village where she found the old house she used to live in with her family.

She walked through the doorway and found everything in shambles. _Just like I remember,_ she thought to herself. Rin sat in the middle of the house and looked around. There was hardly anything left. All she saw were remnants of old futons and old kimonos. She reached out and picked up the clothing.

"Hi, Mother. Hi, Father," she said as she rubbed their old kimonos. "I haven't come to see you since I left all those years ago. I'm sorry. I wish I'd come sooner." Rin choked back tears and tried to continue speaking.

"But I'm here now, and I want to make it count," she said in a wavering voice. "You'll never believe how my life has turned out. When I left the village, I died. I was gone, but I was rescued…"

Rin went on to recount everything that had happened to her in the last fifteen years. She hoped Sesshomaru and Jaken wouldn't mind how long she was taking. Well, Sesshomaru wouldn't mind. Jaken on the other hand would probably be cross with her.

"Now I'm twenty-four and I've begun a courtship with Sesshomaru," she continued. "I've loved him for a very long time, and now we're finally together." She sniffled. "I'm happy. I try to be as cheerful as I can because I know I was very fortunate to have my life turn out this way. The only thing that's missing is you." Rin's tears finally overcame her, and she buried her face in the old kimonos.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and wiped her eyes. "I'll come back again," she promised. "I don't know when, but I will." With that, she stood up with the kimonos still in her arms and left the house.

Jaken and Sesshomaru were still where she left them, and she tried her best to hide that she'd been crying.

When they saw her coming, she put on a bright smile and held up the clothing. "I found some old kimonos from my parents," she announced. She could tell Sesshomaru knew she'd been crying; he'd probably smelled her tears like he did the previous night, but he respected that she needed her space, and she loved him even more for it.

"Why would you want to keep those old things?" Jaken said. "Look how raggedy they are! They're practically falling apart!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at him.

"Jaken," he said in his _don't test me_ voice. Rin smiled and ignored Jaken's comment.

"They're what I have left of my family," she said with a smile. "I'm glad I found them."

Rin requested they return to her current village soon after so she could try to salvage the clothing as best as she could.

Before they had even reached Rin's house, they were bombarded by Kagome and Inuyasha. Well, Kagome bombarded them. Inuyasha just trailed behind her with a deep frown on his face.

"Hello, Rin!" she greeted cheerfully. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru. "Hello, onii-san!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled in unison at Kagome's greeting. Rin was embarrassed almost immediately.

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful manner!" Jaken screeched. "Of all the audacious…"

Inuyasha cut him off by stomping on him. "You wanna keep talking to her like that?" he asked menacingly. "You won't like what'll happen." Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha away so Jaken was free to refill his empty lungs with air.

"Why, you!" he shouted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Jaken," he said. "That is enough." Jaken sputtered.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru!" Before Jaken could shout anymore, Inuyasha had brought his foot back and kicked Jaken to the high heavens.

They heard a shout for a moment, and then Jaken was gone. Inuyasha smirked, and Rin found herself a little irritated. She knew Jaken would be fine, but of all the days for Inuyasha to cause a scene...

"A-Un," Sesshomaru said coolly. "Go retrieve Jaken." A-Un gave a silent nod and flew off. Sesshomaru then turned to Inuyasha.

"If we were not in the presence of women," Sesshomaru began, "I would tear you apart limb from limb." Kagome rolled her eyes but Rin just remained silent.

"Like you could!" Inuyasha shot back. The half-brothers locked eyes in murderous glares.

Rin finally couldn't take it. She'd always hated this rivalry between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and she thought that maybe her relationship with Sesshomaru would soften his heart toward his brother. _Apparently not,_ she thought to herself.

Before the yokai and hanyo could lunge on each other, Rin gently put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. It was light and had no real power in it, but she could tell it had a heavy effect on Sesshomaru.

His eyes instantly shot to hers, and at first she was afraid that she'd angered him. An apology sprang to her lips, but Sesshomaru set his hand atop hers before she could speak.

That surprised her even more than the fact that he'd completely taken his attention off of Inuyasha. It was all on her now.

Subtlety was a strong suit for Sesshomaru, so Rin knew that this small exchange wasn't some big show or anything.

But she knew it was obvious to Kagome and Inuyasha that there had been a shift in the new couple's relationship. That much was certain.

No more than three seconds had passed by, but it felt like an eternity for Rin. Finally, Sesshomaru's eyes broke away from hers and he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Do not touch my vassal," he said simply.

That was it. No threat, no punch, no snarl.

Rin could see the obvious shock on Inuyasha's face, but she could also see the knowing look on Kagome's. That's when Rin recognized a parallel between her relationship with Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha.

Kagome had taught Inuyasha how to be gentle. Rin had heard countless stories from the Shikon Shard-hunting group about how different Inuyasha had become as he and Kagome grew closer during the first year they'd met.

While Inuyasha was once untrusting, coldhearted, and power-hungry, he was now a noble and usually fairly nice hanyo who wasn't afraid to help people when they were in need, nor was he afraid to speak openly about how he felt about Kagome.

Rin hoped that she would be able to do the same for Sesshomaru. Rin loved him no matter what, but it would make her heart soar if she could help Sesshomaru learn to be more open and less coldhearted towards others. She thought it was a good sign that Sesshomaru had become that way with her.

Then again…it had taken fifteen years. She'd have to work on it.

Kagome locked eyes with Rin, and she smiled. Rin could practically read her thoughts; they were the same as her own, but Rin was pretty sure Kagome's head was in a much more idealistic world where Sesshomaru would immediately change because he and Rin were now together.

Rin had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. That's not what had happened with Inuyasha, and she sure as heck knew that wouldn't be the case with Sesshomaru either.

But to know that Rin had such an influence on him…that he cared enough about her to not want to make her upset…that meant something to her.

Inuyasha's look of shock began to recede as Sesshomaru reassumed his typical cool expression.

Finally, Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, Sesshomaru," he began. "It looks like you took my advice…and it seems to have gone over well." Rin's cheeks went up into flames and this time, she actually did have to physically restrain Sesshomaru from taking a swing at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked.

The two women looked at each other when they heard their similar reproachful scolds.

Kagome giggled, and Rin couldn't help but follow suit. Their men found no humor in the situation; they only continued to glare at each other. Finally, Rin figured Kagome got the hint.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and began to lead him away.

"We have to go now," she called behind her as they left. "We'll see you later."

Once Rin was alone with Sesshomaru, she put her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to…" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he interrupted. Surprised, Rin looked up into his eyes.

"You needn't apologize to me," he said. Rin was confused, but she didn't dwell on it.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "Um, I'd like to take these to my house. Then we should go find Jaken and A-Un." Sesshomaru nodded curtly, and they set off.

Rin's head was full of conflicting thoughts. She wished that she knew what Sesshomaru was thinking. Rin knew that they had come so far in the time they'd known each other, but there was still so much to learn about the yokai she loved.

By the time they reached Rin's house, Rin was fairly quiet. She didn't know if Sesshomaru noticed, which would be odd because he was an expert on quiet and Rin was typically fairly outgoing.

Silently, she scolded herself. _Give him time,_ she thought. _He's come so far…change isn't instantaneous._ With that, Rin took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

They went inside and Rin gently set the clothing next to her futon. She spread it out to she could properly assess any damage.

Aside from the designs and colors being extremely faded and a few holes here and there, Rin found that the clothing wasn't as bad as she expected. She'd been worried that it would fall apart if she tried to do anything with it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her woes were forgotten for the moment. "The clothing isn't nearly as damaged as I thought it would be."

She gently rubbed the fabric with her thumb and felt tears spring to her eyes again. She squeezed her eyelids shut to keep the tears from falling again. Rin had cried enough for one day.

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder. With one glance, Rin saw that Sesshomaru had sat down next to her. Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she began.

"Sesshomaru," he interrupted. Rin just looked at him. _Uhh…_

"Rin, you do not have to refer to me as your Lord anymore," Sesshomaru said. "You may just call me Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes widened. _O, my…_

Rin set her hand on top of Sesshomaru's. It would take a while for her to be comfortable with referring to him with no title, but she was beyond touched by his compassion.

"Okay…Sesshomaru," she said. She'd been right. It _was_ a little weird. "Thank you for taking me to my old village. It meant a lot to me." Sesshomaru gave her one of his small smiles.

"I want to make you happy," he replied. Rin couldn't help the pleasant surprise that filled her. She was even more surprised when Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a short, sweet kiss, but Rin's face still reddened at his gentleness.

In that moment, Rin realized something.

She shouldn't try to change Sesshomaru, nor did she want to. All she wanted was for him to be happy, and she wanted that happiness to be with her.

And now, they _were_ happy.

And Rin didn't want anything to change.

To be continued…

Ah, the honeymoon phase. Such a lovely place. Too bad change is inevitable...

Also btw I have no idea how to approach the whole yokai aging thing. I know that Inuyasha is roughly two-hundred in the manga so I tried to sort of take that into account for Sesshomaru's age. I'm literally guessing about his age though lol so my bad if it sounds inaccurate. Feel free to correct me. I'll have to look it up…eventually.

Much love. :)


	7. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 7: Girl Talk

Kagome was waiting as patiently as she could.

Every few minutes, Inuyasha would complain that she was sighing too much or being obnoxiously fidgety. Kagome would only roll her eyes when he said that. Her husband was the definition of fidgety.

Rin and Sesshomaru had returned to the village not too long ago, and Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru to leave so she could hurry over to Rin's house. Kagome wanted to know _everything_ that had happened. Well, not everything, but enough to know where exactly Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship was headed.

Sesshomaru seemed to have nearly blown a gasket when Inuyasha and Kagome had met up with him and Rin right when they returned, and Kagome couldn't help but notice the way Rin had calmed Sesshomaru down.

As she and Inuyasha had walked away from the new couple, Kagome couldn't help but lean her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha drove her crazy almost all the time, but she loved him deeply.

Inuyasha must have noticed that she'd gone from annoyed to semi-content ridiculously fast. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"Where do you think they went?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew he didn't really care. He just wanted to help ease Kagome's curiosity until she could talk to Rin.

Kagome smiled. "I don't know," she replied. "But did you see the way they interacted with each other? Sesshomaru just seemed so…Zen. It's like he's a new person." Inuyasha just shrugged wordlessly.

"It kind of makes me think of you and me," Kagome said, knowing that would spark his attention. And spark his attention it did. Inuyasha peered down at her.

"Rin and Sesshomaru?" he asked with a scoff. "How are they anything like us?" Kagome smiled up at him.

"Well, Sesshomaru was a jerk before Rin," she explained simply. "Just like you were a jerk before I reigned you in." Inuyasha frowned.

"That is _not_ true," he protested. "I was nothing like Sesshomaru. At least I was halfway decent." Kagome thought about his words for a moment.

"Well, you're right about that," she agreed.

By that time, they'd reached their house.

"But I still see a little bit of a similarity," Kagome continued as they walked through their door.

She turned so she could wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and she saw his eyes soften.

"Maybe just a little," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her. "But I think we're cooler." Kagome giggled against the kiss but quickly ended it.

When she moved to pull away, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "Where do you think you're going?" he murmured against her cheek as he kissed her again. Kagome knew by experience that she would completely lose all train of thought soon, so she pulled away again, this time more assertively.

"We've already established that you distract me," she replied as she remembered their trip to the beach right before they got married. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I want to be ready to leave the moment Sesshomaru is gone."

"Sesshomaru is still in the village," he said. "It'll probably be a while." Kagome frowned.

"Darn," she replied. Inuyasha grinned and moved toward her. He quickly caught her in a tight embrace.

"What were you saying about distracting you?" he said as he leaned toward her. "I think a little distraction would be good…now where were we?" Kagome laughed as he found her lips and enveloped them in a passionate kiss.

Quite a while later, Kagome figured that Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha refused to tell her if he actually was, and the first few times Kagome couldn't bring herself to care. Finally, curiosity got the best of her.

As she and Inuyasha let go of each other from the fun they'd been having, their children walked through the door.

"Perfect timing," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome tried to stifle a giggle.

Once the kids and Inuyasha were settled with dinner, Kagome headed over to Rin's house.

"Rin?" she called from outside the door when she arrived.

"Come in!" Rin chirped from inside.

Kagome moved through the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she greeted. "When did Sesshomaru leave?" Rin blushed at the mention of his name. "He left about an hour ago," she replied.

Kagome was surprised. _Man, Inuyasha and I made out for a long time,_ she realized. She shook her head and tried to focus on Rin.

"Did you all have a fun trip?" Kagome asked as she down. Rin nodded.

"It was lovely," Rin replied. "We visited my old village and I found some clothing from my house." Kagome smiled.

"That's great," she said sincerely. "So…how's Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried to sound as casual as possible, but she was pretty sure Rin saw right through her.

"He's fine," Rin replied cautiously. "He was very nice today." Kagome was a bit flustered. _Come on, Rin,_ she thought to herself. _We need some serious girl talk!  
_ "You know," Kagome began, "I have experience in the whole inu-yokai relationship world. If you need any advice, then you can ask." Rin met Kagome's eyes and did something completely unexpected.

She laughed.

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin said. "But Sesshomaru and my relationship is a lot different than you and Inuyasha's." Kagome was a little hurt. _What was that supposed to mean?_

Rin quickly caught on to Kagome's feelings. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way," she quickly recovered. "Not at all. You and Inuyasha have an amazing relationship, and I envied it for a very long time. It's just, you know, Sesshomaru is a lot different than Inuyasha. They have a lot of the same qualities, but the things that are different about them overpower everything else." Kagome nodded slowly; her hurt feelings quickly receded as she began to understand what Rin was saying.

"You're right," she agreed. "And I think that's good. You and Sesshomaru seem to already have a really good relationship." Rin laughed.

"It's been a long time coming, but yes, we do," she replied. "I'm very happy." Kagome practically squealed.

"I'm so happy that you're happy!" she cried. "When will you get married?" Rin blushed like a madman.

"We haven't been together long enough to even begin to discuss that," she replied in embarrassment. "Of course…I _want_ to marry him, and I think he has that in mind, too. Sesshomaru is always certain of what his goals are and what he wants, so I don't think he would have begun this courtship without marriage in mind." Rin smiled like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Kagome laughed. "You two make quite a pair," she replied. "I told Inuyasha just the other day that you just complement each other." Rin appeared to think about that for a moment.

"Huh," she said. "I've never really thought about it that way, but I think you're right." Rin's smile grew. "Let me add that to my list of reasons why I love him," she joked. Kagome didn't see that Rin was kidding.

"You made a list?" Kagome shrieked. " _Kawaii_! Can I read it?" Rin burst into laughter.

"I was joking," she replied. "I didn't make a list." Kagome frowned but that just added to Rin's amusement.

"We could make a list together," Kagome suggested. "Do you have any paper? We can start right now." Rin tried to stifle an eye roll.

"Kagome," she said before Kagome could begin searching for stuff to write with. "I'm grateful that you're happy for Sesshomaru and me, but…um, I guess I'm just wondering _why_ you're so happy?" Kagome sighed.

"This is going to sound terrible," Kagome admitted. "But Inuyasha and I have been married for about eleven years. Sango and Miroku have been married for fourteen years. That's a really long time." Kagome sighed. "I'm just excited that there's some _new_ romance happening in the village. Yeah, villagers get married all the time, but never anyone that I'm especially close to." Rin laughed again.

"Then I'm happy to help you in that regard," Rin replied. "So you and Inuyasha have been married for eleven years now? Wow, that just seems crazy." Kagome nodded. _And what crazy years they've been,_ she thought.

"Eleven years have gone by but he's still at the maturity level of when we first met," Kagome said. Rin chuckled as Kagome shook her head. "I'm just kidding. He's grown up through the years, and so have I. I guess in a way we sort of grew up together. We were separated for three years, but we were married soon after I returned. That was right before I turned nineteen, and I'm thirty now, so I think it's safe to say that we really have grown up together." Rin smiled.

"That's nice to hear," she replied. "And you don't ever get bored of each other?" Kagome giggled.

"We keep each other on our toes," she said. "And we still have…fun together." Kagome's mind drifted back to the afternoon she and Inuyasha had had. A slight blush came to her cheeks. Nope. She'd never get bored of that.

"And you know, you've grown up with Sesshomaru," Kagome continued. "You must know him better than anyone." Rin's smile faltered.

"You're probably right about that," she replied. "But I still don't know as much I would like." Kagome reached over and took Rin's hand.

"Now that you're together," she began, "you should talk to him about it! He'll probably be more open with you now that you're officially together." Rin hesitated.

"Maybe…" she said. "I guess it can't hurt to try." Kagome smiled brightly.

"That's the spirit!" she replied. Rin was quiet for a moment.

"I had almost forgotten that you were gone for three years," Rin said. Kagome felt her heart ache. Those three years away had been beyond difficult.

"Yeah…it was hard," she replied. Rin looked at her sympathetically.

"And you and Inuyasha just immediately got together when you returned?" she asked. Kagome couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yes," she affirmed. "He kissed me on the night I returned, and the rest is history." Kagome thought for a moment. "The thing with Inuyasha and I is that we were always sort of extreme. When we argued, we were ruthless. But when something happened to either of us…it always brought us closer together." Rin looked intrigued.

"Like what?" she asked.

"He once turned full yokai," Kagome explained. "The first time it happened, he was terrified he would come after me. It took something extreme like that to begin to bring us closer together. Then…he said that he no longer desired the power that came with being a full yokai because he wouldn't want to lose his human heart…the heart that loved me." Kagome blushed and Rin nearly swooned.

"That is so cute," Rin cooed. "But wait, Inuyasha wanted to be a full yokai?" Kagome nodded.

"That's why he teamed up with me to find the Shikon jewel in the first place. He wanted to use it to turn into a full yokai." Rin was shocked.

"That seems so crazy," she replied. "It's just…it seems unbelievable." Kagome sighed.

"He was _very_ different when we first met," she explained. "He slowly changed during that first year. His heart slowly warmed up, and he said that falling in love with me is what completely changed him. He once told me that when he met me, he had regained his lost heart."

" _Kawaii_!" Rin squealed, copying Kagome. Kagome laughed.

"We haven't really told anyone this," Kagome began, "but right before we were separated, we kissed for the first time. We were already in love with each other even though we weren't officially together. It took me being lost in the jewel for three days to actually get Inuyasha to really make a move. We'd almost kissed a few weeks before, but he never went for it again. But then when the kiss happened in the jewel, we were finally, I don't know, _ready_ to be together. I think that's why it was so easy for us to pick up where we left off when I finally returned." Kagome smiled. "And like I said, the rest is history." Rin smiled back at Kagome.

"I love that," Rin said honestly. "It gives me hope." Kagome laughed.

"I believe that you and Sesshomaru will be a strong couple, too," she replied. "You two are meant to be together." Kagome couldn't help but notice a small change in Rin at that moment.

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin said sincerely. Kagome smiled but was confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For always being there for me," she replied. "I was only twelve when you came back, and you always treated me like a half-daughter, half-sister. Even now, it's the same. I've always really appreciated you." Kagome was touched by Rin's heartfelt words.

"Aw, Rin," she said. "Thank you for saying that." Rin Squeezed Kagome's hand.

"It's the truth," Rin replied simply. "Also it's really great to have someone to talk to about Sesshomaru." Kagome cheered inwardly. _Yes! She finally understands girl talk._

"I'm always here," Kagome reminded.

Kagome left soon after, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. She knew that things would work out between Rin and Sesshomaru despite any lingering thoughts of negativity.

So Kagome walked back home in a good mood. She tucked her kids into bed, kissed her husband, and went to bed.

The villagers, especially Kagome and Rin, were all peaceful that night.  
Little did they know that this peace was temporary.

To be continued…

Dun dun dun!

A sense of foreboding muahaha. The next chapter might take a little longer to upload. I have an idea of where the story will go, but I haven't even begun to write the next chapter which is very out of the ordinary for me…usually I'm working on consecutive chapters simultaneously.

So I guess we'll see where it goes!

And also, when I was writing this chapter and it came to the part where Kagome says she's thirty, I was just kinda like omg. I know that I wrote it and all, but it's hard to see Kagome as a thirty-year-old even though their my own words lol.

Much love. :)


	8. Threat

**IMPORTANT** (5/22/2017): I did some very big edits in this chapter! I realized I had some elements that didn't quite add up so I fixed them as best I could! :)

Before I continue with this chapter, I just want to make a few shout-outs!

To WildHeart44, I couldn't help but laugh at your review…all in due time...perhaps even chapter 9…? ;)

To ophelly, thank you! I love when people describe my writing with words like "intriguing." I so appreciate your review!

To Gin, hmm…that's interesting. I've never really thought about that. I had Kagome live to be super old in my Our Own Time fic, but I played that off because she was originally from the future so her body was better equipped. I also saw your review on my Next Generation fic about Kaede and people in general from this era living much longer and I was like, oops…that's perhaps sort of an oversight. As usual, I'm super grateful for your insight. :)

To Kittykatjazz (who reviewed as a guest), omg I was so happy when I read your review. Inuyasha and Kagome are my OTP, so by nature I have to include little moments…hehe. To hear you say that you're still liking the story despite your dislike of InuKag fics seriously made my day. I think that's among one of the best compliments I've gotten on a fic. I'm also really glad that you said that they aren't overshadowing the SessRin stuff. I didn't even think about that until I read your review, so now I know to be cautious in the future just in case I wind up getting a little carried away ;) Anyway, thanks so much!

Alright, back to business!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8: Threat

Inuyasha could smell something ominous on the wind.

He was sitting under Goshinboku with his little family. Izayoi and Sota were running around chasing each other, and Kagome was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. She must have felt him tense; she sat up quickly to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Sesshomaru back to ask you for more love advice?" Kagome smiled when she said that, but Inuyasha only frowned.

"No…" he replied. "Something is strange." Kagome grew serious and looked over at their children.

"Should we go home?" she asked. Inuyasha paused, but he soon nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he replied as he stood up.

He and his wife gathered their children and began to head back to their house. They each held one of their hands in their own.

"What do you think is happening?" Kagome asked her husband as she tightly gripped her daughter's hand.

Inuyasha sniffed the air in an inu-yokai fashion, an action he knew would have amused Kagome had the situation been more pleasant. There was a somewhat familiar scent, but Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

His eyes scanned the skies, and he noticed that they had become alarmingly dark. He would have passed it off as a bad storm if there wasn't a resonating yokai aura looming within the clouds.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied honestly. "But I have a bad feeling about it."

Once they reached their house, Inuyasha helped Kagome get the kids settled.

"Are you guys gonna be okay here?" he asked. "We don't see a lot of creepy stuff like this anymore…especially not since the little ones came along." Kagome took his hand and nodded.

"We'll be fine," she replied. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha quickly kissed her and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Miroku," he replied. "Try and get his thoughts on this." Kagome frowned, but let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Be careful," she said.

"I love you," Inuyasha called to his family as he left.

To Inuyasha's surprise, he caught Sesshomaru's scent. _He must be here for Rin,_ he thought. _But so soon? Maybe he sensed whatever this is, too._

Instead of going to Miroku and Sango's house, Inuyasha made a detour over to Rin's.

"Hello?" he called when he reached the house.

"Come in!" Rin called back. Inuyasha walked into her house to find her seated next to Sesshomaru. To his surprise, Sesshomaru was holding onto Rin's hand while looking at her intently and talking to her gently. When Inuyasha entered, Sesshomaru looked away from her to face him.

"Hey, did you catch a whiff of whatever this is?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother. Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

"I was several miles away when I felt it," Sesshomaru replied. "I am uncertain of what it is." Inuyasha frowned.

"Huh," he muttered. "What the heck could it be?" He saw Rin tug on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Do you think…do you think Naraku is back?" she asked fearfully. Sesshomaru looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Rin," he comforted. "I would know if it was that devil Naraku." He quickly glanced at Inuyasha. "We both would." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go find Miroku," Inuyasha said. "I'll come back with him." He left without waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha quickly ran over to Miroku's house. Right before he reached it, he saw a flash of lightning in the sky. _Maybe it's just a yokai storm?_ Inuyasha asked himself. He couldn't help but scoff. _This is way more than a cloud yokai._

Just as Inuyasha was about to fly through the door, Miroku came running out.

"Inuyasha," Miroku greeted solemnly. "I was just coming to find you. What's happening out here?" Inuyasha frowned and looked up at the sky.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I just spoke to Sesshomaru. He doesn't know what it is either." Inuyasha began to walk away. "Come on. I told him I'd bring you back to we can reconvene." Miroku quickly followed Inuyasha to Rin's house.

"We're back," Inuyasha said when he and Miroku walked through the door.

Miroku nodded to Sesshomaru and Rin in greeting.

"Hello, Miroku," Rin said in a shaky voice. "Do you know what this is?" The monk shook his head. Before Miroku could speak, Inuyasha caught a whiff of something that made him practically retch.

The aura had grown closer to the village, and the scent was now nearly overwhelming to Inuyasha.

"Oh, crap," he groaned. "I know what this is." Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha frowned and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"You don't smell them?" he asked him. Sesshomaru paused before letting go of Rin's hand and standing up. He walked to the doorway and moved the shade to the side. He took a deep breath and cringed.

When he turned around, rage covered his face.

"Wolf-yokai," he said. Inuyasha nodded in confirmation.

"Is it Koga?" Miroku asked. Rin squeaked in fear at the mention of his name, and Sesshomaru quickly walked over to her and bent down.

"Rin," he said gently. "You needn't worry about that mongrel. I will keep you safe." Rin nodded but fear still filled her eyes. Inuyasha was amazed by the way Sesshomaru was acting towards Rin. He knew it would take a very long time for him to get used to it.

"Uh, I actually don't smell Koga," Inuyasha said. "But I do smell Ayame." Koga's wife was coming quickly, and from the looks of the sky and the feel of this aura, she was _not_ happy about something.

Inuyasha saw Rin relax a little, but she was still tense. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and seemed to contemplate what to say. Miroku turned to Inuyasha, his eyes wide with shock.

"This is _Ayame's_ aura?" Miroku asked incredulously. Inuyasha nodded.

Had he not smelled the scent with his own nose, Inuyasha never would have guessed that this nearly overpowering aura belonged to Koga's wife. He hadn't seen her since they first met about fifteen years ago, so Inuyasha still pictured her as a somewhat childish young woman. He never would have thought she was capable of creating a storm-like aura like this. Even when Ayame came after Kagome in a jealous rage all those years ago, her aura had never been like this.

Inuyasha knew this wasn't a friendly visit. Ayame was on the rampage.

"Why on earth would she be coming here like this?" Miroku asked. "She never created such a frenzy like this when we knew her." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I don't want to take any chances." Sesshomaru had been silent since Inuyasha made his revelation.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sesshomaru finally asked. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru still had a bone to pick, no pun intended, with the wolf-yokai tribe.

"I guess we need to go see what she wants," Inuyasha replied. "But we should go to her. I don't want her coming into the village like this." Inuyasha eyed Rin. "Do you want to take Rin to my house? She'll probably be safer there with Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Go on to the edge of the village," Sesshomaru said. "I will meet you there." Rin quickly took his hand.

"I want to go with you," she said urgently. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You will be safer in the village," he replied. Rin's lower lip trembled; she looked like she was close to tears.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. When the two friends' eyes met, they saw the same expressions of surprise in each other's faces. They realized that they were both seeing Sesshomaru and Rin as what they finally were…a couple.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku began. "Please, will you gather my wife and children and take them to Kagome's house as well?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright, then we'll meet you at the edge of the village," Inuyasha concluded.

Miroku and Inuyasha hurried out the door, and Inuyasha couldn't help but glance back as they left.

He turned back just in time to see Sesshomaru pull Rin into a comforting embrace. His arms went around her tightly and Inuyasha saw him gently run his claws through Rin's hair.

Inuyasha knew he would never cease to be surprised by his half-brother and how in love he was with that human girl. Sesshomaru was only going to join them in whatever this confrontation was because of Rin. He wanted to protect her because he loved her. That much was obvious.

But for now, Inuyasha needed to focus on the unknown danger ahead.

To be continued…

I finally know where exactly I want the story to go, so I'll be able to post more chapters much quicker than I thought!

It might seem weird that Ayame just randomly showed up, but I promise it'll make sense within the next chapter or so. I hope you guys will continue reading…I have big things in store for Sesshomaru and Rin :)

Much love. :)


	9. Sango

Okay, for those of you that have already been following this fic, I **_highly_** ** _recommend_** that you to go back and read Chapter 8 (Threat) again. I made some _very_ important changes. Sometimes when I'm flying on a storyline I forget that other people can't read my mind so I forget to add important details *blushes*

Shout out to Kittykatjazz for saying something about it. Hopefully I've cleared up the confusion.

Feel free to call me out on something that doesn't make sense in my fics! I appreciate it because it will either help me become a better writer or it'll help other readers understand. :)

And Sango has been pretty absent in this fic so far…let's change that, shall we? I suppose you could say this is a little bit of an aside, but I love Sango so I think she deserves her own chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Sango

Sango was sitting in her house with her children. Miroku had left a little while ago after they'd both sensed something strange coming toward the village.

After Miroku had left, their children bombarded Sango with all kinds of questions.

Sayuri, her eight-year-old daughter, immediately came over to her. "Mommy, where is Daddy going?" she asked. Sango sighed.

"Daddy had to go somewhere with Inuyasha," she replied kindly. "He'll be home soon." Her nearly eleven-year-old son, Akio, had almost thrown a fit when Miroku left without him.

"I want to go!" he'd complained. He was still pouting.

It was going to be a long evening.

Sango was a mother of five children. She knew how to deal with complaining and pouting. She knew how to deal with screaming and messy. Sango adored being a mother.

But there were some days, today being one of them, that made her question just how much she adored it.

"Alright, kids," she said loudly. "Listen up." Her children quieted down for the most part and all turned to look at her.

"I don't know why your father left so suddenly," she continued. "I don't when he'll be home. Understand?" Her children were silent. "Great. Now you don't have to keep asking me."

Sango couldn't help but think about Kagome at that moment.

Over the years, Sango and Kagome had become even closer than they were during the first year they met. Within those years, they'd both become mothers, and since Sango gave birth to her third child shortly before Kagome had her first, Sango had taught Kagome a lot of things about motherhood.

Throughout the time after Kagome and Sango became mothers, they'd both developed their own ways of being good, loving mothers. Their children gave their lives new meaning, and that was yet another thing they could bond over.

Kagome, on the other hand, never dealt with five children who at one point were all under the age of six. Sango had to find ways to keep her kids under control, and Kagome always laughed about it.

Sango was a very no-nonsense, assertive mother.

But it had a taken a lot of adjusting on her part. She'd been a taijiya for her whole life, so it was a little strange at first when she stopped accompanying Miroku and Inuyasha on any yokai battles or exterminations. She'd stayed home with their children.

Yes, Sango missed being an active taijiya. She would very seldom go with Inuyasha on a job while Miroku stayed with the kids, but she found out very quickly that she only wanted to be with her children.

Sango knew that she shouldn't let her skills go to waste, so she found a balance: every so often, when she was ready to pull her hair out because her children were more out of control than usual, she would accompany Inuyasha on another job. Sometimes Kohaku would come visit the village, and Inuyasha always invited him to join them on any exterminations that came up when he was there. Kohaku would often say yes, and Sango would jump at the opportunity to spend time with her brother.

Kohaku had healed. At twenty-six years old, he'd found a very comfortable living as a taijiya. He'd gotten married to a lovely girl that understood his past, and she had just given birth to their first child. Sango was overjoyed, and she could see that Kohaku had found himself. It was soon after he got married that he began to visit the village. Within those two years, he'd come to see Sango more than he had in the years before.

Kohaku was happy, and so was Sango.

Sango was very thankful that her life had turned out like this.

"Mom?"

Sango's nine-year-old son broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Yohei?" she replied. Her son's violet eyes that he'd inherited from Miroku were full of concern.

"I know you said that you don't know where Dad went or what's going on," he began, "but do you think something is wrong?" Sango hesitated.

Her son, Yohei, was a brave child.

Well, all of her children were brave. Her twins, Kohana and Hikari, tended to shy away from any trouble, but when faced with a challenge, they were always strong and level-headed. Sayuri and Akio were the same. Sango was proud of all her children.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Sango replied to her son. "And even if it turns out that something _is_ wrong, then your father can handle it. I'm sure he's with Inuyasha trying to figure out whatever this aura is. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Just then, Rin and Sesshomaru came through the door.

"Sango," Rin said a little breathlessly. Sango looked up in surprise, and immediately felt a looming sense of dread.

It took a few minutes for Rin to explain everything, and Sango couldn't help but frown.

"This is from Ayame?" she asked. "That's…that's terrible. What could she possibly want?" Rin shook her head.

"We don't know," she replied. "But Miroku wanted us to take you and your kids to Kagome's house." Sango glanced at her children. Before she could say anything, they broke out into chaos.

Sango's five children all started yelling and running around the house.

There was a very loud chorus of "We're all going to die!" and "I'll kill all of them!" Sango took a deep breath. _So much for bravery,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey!" she shouted. Her children quieted down almost immediately and looked to their mother.

"We're going to Kagome and Inuyasha's house, okay?" she said in a much calmer voice. "Grab a hand and come on." Sango lifted up her youngest daughter and the rest of her children each took another's hand. Sango could tell that Rin was impressed by the how quickly she'd reigned her children in, and despite the circumstances, Sango was a little proud of herself.

As they made their way to Kagome's house, Rin filled Sango in on everything. Sango could only shake her head.

"But why?" Sango asked rhetorically. "Maybe nothing bad is going to happen." Rin hesitated.

"Inuyasha and Miroku seemed pretty convinced…something is wrong," she replied. Sango frowned.

"Are you staying with us, Rin?" she asked. Rin hesitated.

"I don't…" she began. She was soon cut off.

"Yes, she will be staying with you all," Sesshomaru interrupted. Rin frowned, but didn't argue.

Sango noticed the tension between them, so she went ahead through the door.

Her children followed her, but Rin stayed outside with Sesshomaru. She figured Rin was saying goodbye to Sesshomaru. Knowing how her and Miroku's goodbyes usually went, she knew it was better for Rin and Sesshomaru to be _alone_.

When Sango and her kids walked inside, Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted. When she saw Sango's face, Kagome's smile fell.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sango relayed everything that Rin had told her.

"Ayame?" Kagome repeated. "Sheesh. What could be her problem?" Sango shook her head.

"I don't know," Sango replied honestly. "But Miroku and Inuyasha want us to stay with the kids." Kagome nodded and they tried to round up their seven kids as quickly as possible.

Sango's sense of dread grew, and instinct alone told her that something bad was going to happen.

She just hoped they were worried for nothing.

She was wrong.

To be continued…

Like I said, a little aside to catch us up on Sango. Hope you enjoyed! I'll post the next chapter when I can.

Also, fun fact! Although Ayame wasn't originally in the manga, Rumiko Takahashi loved the character from the anime so much that she actually mentions her by name in the last few chapters of the manga! Isn't that cool? So I would say that technically Ayame _is_ canon because Rumiko Takahashi sorta confirmed her existence…? That's my opinion and it's partially why I have her in this story.

Much love. :)


	10. Disappearance

First thing to address:

No, Kagome _definitely_ didn't lose her spiritual power. I had it written out in the last chapter but I changed a bunch of stuff before I posted it so I guess it got deleted.

Just to quickly recap/explain: Kagome became High Miko of the village after Kaede died, so she's been doing that since her daughter was a baby. Because of that and her two children, she took a step back from doing jobs/exterminations to focus on the village and her kids.

So sorry I didn't mention that. I have another fic called The Next Generation that has all that stuff in it about Kagome becoming High Miko, so I guess I got them a little mixed up. I also very, very vaguely mentioned this is my Our Own Time fic, but it's a very small part. So you should check those fics out, too ;) I also tried to include a little explanation in this chapter, so that should also help.

In the last chapter, Kagome waited back with Sango to help with all the children because like, dude seven kids. I should've been clearer about all that lol.

I've seen some fics that give Miroku and Sango like ten kids (which I suppose is actually canon since Miroku literally proposed to Sango by asking her to bear him 10-20 kids…?) and I wasn't about that lol. I feel like Miroku would've wanted to have Sango pop 'em out left and right, but I think Sango would have put her foot down at some point. I made that point at five. But still…that's a lot of kids. Miroku always wanted a big family, and he got it!

Also, 00nighthowler00, HI! See? I mentioned you right there! Hahaha :)

Chapter 10: Disappearance

Rin was incredibly displeased.

She, Kagome, and Sango were all at Inuyasha and Kagome's house with their kids. Sesshomaru had made her stay here while he went off to see whatever sort of problem there was with Ayame. Rin was a little worried, but she knew that Sesshomaru, along with Miroku and Inuyasha, were capable of keeping the peace.

Rin thought back to when Sesshomaru had left…

 _One Hour Before-_

Rin stayed outside after Sango and her children had gone inside. She turned to look at her Sesshomaru and frowned.

"I want to go with you," she said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No," he replied. "You will be safer here." Rin found herself a little irritated, but she knew he was just looking out for her.

"Alright," she finally relented. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.

"I will see you soon," he replied. He went to walk away, but Rin quickly took a hold of his hand.

"Sesshomaru…" she said as her voice trailed off. Sesshomaru appeared to read her mind.

Her swiftly pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Rin swooned as Sesshomaru kissed her more passionately than she ever thought imaginable. His lips were fluid over hers, and she felt his claws move through her hair.

 _My goodness_ , she thought to herself. _If there's one way to make me forget I'm annoyed…_ But she wasn't complaining. She would never complain.

All too soon, Sesshomaru broke the kiss. He held her against him for a moment more, but then pulled her away so he could set his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you, Rin," he murmured. Rin smiled.

"And I you," she replied softly, repeating his words from when he'd first told her he loved her.

Sesshomaru smiled again, and then he finally left.

Rin watched him go, and then she headed into Kagome's house. She sat down and tried to help calm the kids down.

Now, an hour later, she was still waiting with her two friends and their seven children.

It was ridiculously loud, and luckily Rin was used to that. She enjoyed babysitting Kagome and Sango's kids whenever the women needed to do laundry or if they just needed a break.

Kagome's daughter had taken a special liking to Rin, so she'd come straight over to her when she'd arrived. She'd been quiet at first, but Izayoi soon spoke up.

"Hey, Rin?" she said. Rin looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes?" she replied. Izayoi looked at her shyly.

"Are you going to be my aunt?" she asked. Rin's eyes widened.

"Uh, what?" she asked.

Izayoi looked at her expectantly. "Aren't you marrying Sesshomaru?" she asked. "He's my uncle. If you marry him then you'll be my aunt, right?" Rin blushed, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"We're not getting married yet, Izayoi," Rin replied. "But if we do, then yes. I would be your aunt." Izayoi looked ecstatic.

"Yes!" she cheered. Rin laughed again and caught Kagome's eye. Kagome smiled knowingly, and Rin blushed again.

 _I've been blushing so much lately…it's ridiculous,_ Rin thought to herself. _You'd think I was a teenager again._

Her thoughts drifted to the source of all her blushing, and she found her irritation from Sesshomaru leaving her behind come to the surface again.

Then she had an idea.

"Hey, Kagome," she said. "Is Nori home?" Nori was a villager that lived a few houses down, and she and her husband only had one child. They liked to help babysit Kagome and Sango's children, too.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Why?" Rin hesitated. _Maybe it's not such a good idea._

"Well, don't you think if Ayame is coming, then it shouldn't be all men going to meet her?" she asked. Kagome peered at her, but Rin continued. "I mean, what if it's a problem that we could help her with? What if the guys are clueless?" Kagome still looked confused, but then she understood.

"Oh, you're right," she replied. "They might need some women's intuition." Sango laughed.

"You two just want an excuse to go with them," she said. Rin frowned.

"Yeah, I do," Rin replied honestly. "Sesshomaru never used to leave me behind when we were in a battle, and I was a child back then! He'd just tell me to stay near A-Un or something. He _never_ left me behind. I know he's concerned for my safety, but he's gone too far." Kagome sighed.  
"Oh, Rin," she said. "We sure did fall in love with members of a loyal family. Those good old inu-boys." Rin looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha was the same way when I first returned through to well after I was gone for three years," she explained. "We were officially together then, and he was called away on a job. He left me at home while he went with Miroku." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He never used to do that before," she continued. "It wasn't until we were an actual couple that he became even more protective than he was." Rin started to understand, but she was still annoyed.

"But did Inuyasha ever bring you with him again?" she asked. Kagome half-shrugged.

"We sorta made a compromise after he came home from that first job," she replied. "I would go with him sometimes, but I would also sit some of them out. Then I became High Miko after Izayoi was born and I had a lot of responsibilities within the village. That was when I pretty much just stopped going altogether." She chuckled. "And Inuyasha never complains about that." Rin smiled.

"I guess Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are more alike than they want to admit," she said. Kagome laughed.

"They totally are," she replied with a glance at Sango. "But Sango doesn't have to deal with that, right?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I would probably kill Miroku if he did that to me," she replied. "I like to stay home with the kids, but he's never told me that I _couldn't_ go on a job or that he didn't want me to. He once tried, but I threatened to not bear him any more children if he made me stay home. Needless to say, he never did that again." Rin and Kagome burst into laughter.

"Threatening is a good idea," Kagome said. "I guess I could've tried _osuwari_ on Inuyasha, but I've made an effort to stop doing that since we've been married. Sometimes I slip, though…"

Rin smiled. "I forgot about that little trick," she replied. Kagome smirked.

"It was very helpful," she said. "I could hook you up with one for Sesshomaru if you want." Rin was horrified.

"He would literally _kill_ you," she replied. "He'd kill Inuyasha first and then he'd kill you." Kagome put her hands up.

"I was only kidding," she said. "I'd rather not have Sesshomaru kill my husband and me." The women were quiet for a moment until Rin remembered what was happening in the village.

"So…should we go get Nori?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Hey!" she called to the children in the house. The kids went quiet and turned to her.

"I'm going to see if Nori can come watch you all," she announced. "The three of us have to leave." Several shouts of protest broke out, but Sango waved her hand to stifle any mutiny.

"I'll go check with Nori," she said as she walked out the door.

About five minutes later, Nori, her husband, and their son came over and got the children settled. Sango, Rin, and Kagome set off soon after.

Kagome and Rin looked up at the sky. "Wow…" Kagome breathed. The sky had turned dark enough that it looked like late evening rather than early afternoon. "I hope Ayame is alright. Something must really be wrong with her if she's created something like this." Rin glanced at her.

"What do you think happened?" she asked. Kagome sighed.

"I have no idea," she replied. "But Koga isn't with her, right? Maybe it's something about him." Sango seemed pensive upon hearing Kagome's speculation. "I hope everything is okay," she mused.

The three women headed to the edge of the village. Moments later, they caught sight of Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha locked in a heated conversation with a slightly more mature-looking Ayame.

As they approached, they could see that Ayame was deeply troubled; her mouth was drawn in a tight frown and her eyes were fiery.

Inuyasha caught sight of the three women first, and once he saw them, Kagome especially, he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't we tell you lot to wait behind?" he asked in obvious annoyance. Kagome shrugged at him.

"Since when have we ever been good at following directions?" she fired back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again but didn't argue further.

Rin's gaze locked with Sesshomaru, but his expression was unfathomable. He looked at her for a moment more, and then he turned back to Ayame.

"Actually…" Miroku chimed in. "It's a good thing you three are here. We're a little out of our elements." Kagome stepped up and smiled at Ayame.

"Hello, Ayame," she greeted kindly. "What's going on?" Ayame turned to face her and Rin stifled a gasp when she caught sight of her stomach.

Ayame was pregnant.

"Koga is missing," she spat out. "And I _know_ that you all took him!" Kagome's eyes widened, and along with Rin and Sango, she was speechless. Ayame turned back to the men.

"You're so worried about the heir to Koga's legacy that you're willing to sabotage our child's father!" she accused. "Release my mate!"

Ayame's pain was evident, and Rin felt a stab of pity for her.

"Ayame," Kagome said calmly. "We don't have Koga. We haven't seen him in years." Ayame's eyes flashed.

"You're lying," she replied. "You've been after him ever since you met!" Kagome looked annoyed, and Rin remembered hearing about the "love triangle" she'd been in with Koga and Ayame. It was ridiculous.

"Ayame, I'm married," Kagome said. "And we really haven't seen Koga in over a decade." Ayame looked like she was near tears.

"You're lying," she choked out. "Give him back to me!" Ayame lunged at Kagome, but Inuyasha was quick to block her by bracing himself in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided as she lightly pushed her husband to the side. She moved closer to Ayame, but the pregnant wolf-yokai only fell to her knees instead of meeting the Miko's eyes. To everyone's surprise, Ayame finally broke into tears.

Kagome shocked the group by putting her arms around Ayame and pulling her into a comforting embrace. Rin never ceased to be surprised by how kind Kagome was.

She glanced at Inuyasha and saw that his gaze his soften at his wife. Rin knew his thoughts were the same as her own, but Inuyasha's were full of love for Kagome.

Once Ayame had calmed down, Kagome let her go and gently wiped away her tears.

"Ayame," she began, "would you like for us to help you find Koga?" Ayame looked up at her in melancholy surprise.

"You would do that?" she asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she replied. "Does Koga know you're pregnant?"

Ayame nodded sadly. "Yes," she said. "He went missing last week. I've been searching everywhere but there's no sign of him." Kagome reached out for Ayame's hand.

"We'll help you," she replied. Kagome then turned to the group behind her. "Won't we?"

Rin and Sango were quick to nod in affirmation, but Rin saw the obvious displeasing gaze on Inuyasha's face. Miroku seemed indifferent, and Sesshomaru's expression remained unfathomable.

"It's settled," Kagome announced. "We'll help you find Koga." Ayame finally smiled, and her gratitude was evident.

Rin was happy to help even though she saw a bit of irony. She would be helping Koga's wife find him, but she was happy to lend a hand to both of them.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Kagome said as she helped Ayame up.

Despite the reluctance of Inuyasha and most likely Sesshomaru, it was decided.

They would find Koga.

To be continued…

I sure hope this was a good lead into the adventure aspect of this fic! I'm really excited to continue this story!

So yeah, Ayame is pregnant. I purposefully didn't say how far along she was, but just know it's enough for her to be showing. I have no clue how a yokai gestational period would work, but wolves are mammals so I'm guessing they'd be pregnant rather than lay yokai eggs…gross. xD

Alright, I'll post another chapter soon!

Much love. :)


	11. Inuyasha's Nuisance

Hi, everyone!

So a strange thing I do…

I have 7 fics on this website, one of which is called Our Own Time. It's pretty much my post-canon story on Inuyasha and Kagome finally getting together, getting married, a couple chapters on them becoming parents, and so on. I also have a fic in the Inuyasha world called The Next Generation. In addition to using the manga/occasionally anime canon, I also use canon from these other two fics.

Basically, I refer back to events that happened in each of my fics in other fics I write.

I hope that makes sense…what I'm getting at by saying this is there is a situation that happens in my Our Own Time fic that is important to this chapter. I would encourage you to read the whole fic, of course because I think it's good lol, but you can just read the one chapter if you don't feel like reading the whole thing. I won't force you!

The chapter that's referred to is 21/32 and it's called An Unexpected Visit. It's sorta my version of what I think would have happened with Koga after Kagome returns. Looking back on it, I realize I may have made Koga and Kagome's last interaction seem like she's mad at him, but honestly I tried to play it out like she finally stuck up for herself and that they truly go their separate ways in peace.

Anyway, that chapter is going to be referenced quite a bit in the rest of this fic, so I think you should go ahead and read it so you actually understand what Inuyasha will be talking about beginning in this chapter lol.

I also mention something about Ayame sleeping in trees in this chapter and Kagome making a comment about a beach trip…that references a chapter in OOT. Again, if you just want to read the one chapter it's called The Beach and it's chapter 12/32. I got a lot of good comments back about that chapter and it's just a really fun one to read :)

Sorry for such a long A/N!

Here we go.

Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Nuisance

Inuyasha was fuming mad.

He had no idea how he'd been roped into this stupid rescue mission for that stupid wolf. He was gone; who cared? Definitely not Inuyasha.

Despite how furious he was, he knew there was no getting out of it.

"Thank you," Ayame said after Kagome said they'd help her out. "And…I'm sorry that I came here accusing you of taking him." Kagome smiled at her.

"It's okay," she replied kindly. "You were scared and running out of options, right?" Ayame nodded and put a hand on her enlarged belly.

"I'm due in a few weeks," she said. "And Koga's gone…and I'm scared that I won't find him in time or that he's dead or something terrible has happened to him." Ayame's eyes filled with tears. "We don't even have a name for our child yet." Kagome gently patted Ayame's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ayame," she said. "We'll find him." Ayame gave her a watery smile and nodded.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely. Kagome wrapped her arm around Ayame's shoulder.

"We'll leave tomorrow," she said as she glanced around at the group. "Right?"

Miroku, Rin, and Sango all nodded. Sesshomaru's expression was impossible to read, so Inuyasha had no clue what he was thinking. Kagome's eyes lingered on Inuyasha, and he couldn't help but frown at his wife. He was _not_ pleased.

Inuyasha was silent as they made their plan of action. They decided to leave the next morning, and they were going to start their search by heading back toward Koga and Ayame's pack. They'd talk to them and get their thoughts on everything.

"Ayame, you can stay in my and Inuyasha's house tonight," she said when everything was planned. Inuyasha nearly blew a gasket, but one look from Kagome kept him from doing anything violent.

Rin and Sesshomaru left for Rin's house soon after, and Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome to their house to get their kids.

Sango walked up to Kagome and Ayame to try and cheer her up, while Inuyasha hung back with Miroku.

"Oh, stop pouting," Miroku scolded. Inuyasha frowned.

"This is so annoying," Inuyasha grunted. "Why should we be helping with this? Koga always tried to kidnap Kagome as his mate. He doesn't deserve our help." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, calm down," he replied. Inuyasha frowned.

"Did I ever tell you that he came for Kagome right before we got married?" he asked. Miroku looked surprised.

"He did?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "He tried to get her to go with him _again_ even though was already married to Ayame." He couldn't help but chuckled. "Kagome punched him, which was hilarious." Miroku shook his head.

"Well, I'm surprised that Kagome punched him," he said. "But I'm not surprised that you're getting all worked up about stuff from so many years ago. Obviously Kagome got him to stop pursuing her considering the fact that you haven't seen him since. I don't see what the big deal is. We've helped yokai in situations like this before." Inuyasha seethed.

"Yeah, but they weren't yokai that tried to steal my wife on more than one occasion," he complained. Miroku laughed.

"Oh, Inuyasha," he said. "Can you honestly say that someone would be able to steal Kagome with you around? You'd destroy them." Inuyasha paused for a moment, then a thick bravado filled his voice.

"You're right," he boasted. "I'd like to see Koga try to take Kagome. I'll show him who's boss." Miroku chuckled again.

"I seriously doubt he will," Miroku replied. "He seems like he's happy enough with Ayame. I mean, they've conceived a child together and Ayame didn't say anything about issues with their relationship. She just said he's missing." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever," he said indifferently. "Koga just better keeps his hands off Kagome after we find him." Miroku shook his head, but he was obviously amused.

Inuyasha huffed. "You think something's funny?" he asked. Miroku shook his head again, but his amused smirk remained.

Once they'd reached Inuyasha and Kagome's house, the two married couples and Ayame walked inside.

"We're back," Kagome called as they went through the door.

The children all jumped up and ran over to their respective parents.

Nori and her husband walked over to the adults and smiled. "The kids were good," Nori said. "A little wild as usual, but very good." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you so much for watching them," she replied. "But I have to ask…do you think they could stay with you for the next few days?" Nori looked a little surprised.

"Are you all going somewhere?" she asked. Kagome nodded and motioned to Ayame.

"This is Ayame," she said. "Her mate is missing and we're going to help her find him." Ayame gave a half-smile and Nori bowed.

"I will gladly help in any way I can," Nori replied as she straightened back up.

"Thank you," Ayame said sincerely. Kagome smiled.

"We'll be leaving in the morning," Kagome explained. "So we'll keep the children for the night. Thank you again for watching them." Nori nodded and took her son's hand.

"We were happy to help," she replied. Her husband bowed and then they left.

Sango clapped her hands. "Kids, come on!" she called. "We're going home." Miroku and Sango's five children ran over to their parents and raced out the door. Miroku chuckled and Sango rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"We'll see you all in the morning," she told Kagome and Inuyasha. With that, Sango and Miroku left.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and looked at him pointedly. She gave him a look that obviously said _Be nice._ Inuyasha only frowned.

"Ayame, we have an extra futon right here," she said as she walked over to grab it. Ayame looked a little uncomfortable.

"I can just find a tree to sleep in," she replied. "I don't want to impose." Kagome laughed.

"What is with yokai and sleeping in trees?" she asked. Inuyasha remembered their conversation about him sleeping in trees from years ago, and his anger subsided slightly.

"We don't mind at all," Kagome continued. "We have the space and the kids love meeting new people. Right?" Kagome looked to her children, and Izayoi and Sota smiled.

"I'm Izayoi," Izayoi said with a bow. Sota followed suit. "I'm Sota," he added. Ayame smiled and bowed back to them.

"My name is Ayame," she replied. The children looked interested.

"You have a tail!" Sota said. "Can I touch?" Kagome reached for him.

"Sota," she began. Ayame only smiled.

"Sure you can," she replied. She stretched her tail out so the child could touch it, and his sister soon followed. Ayame looked up at Kagome.

"I'll have to get used to children," she said as she laid a hand on her stomach. "I have to be prepared for this one." Ayame's smile faltered slightly, and Inuyasha knew she was thinking about Koga. Surprisingly, he felt a little pang of sympathy for her.

"Alright, kids," Inuyasha said. "Time for bed."

Inuyasha got the children settled while Kagome laid out Ayame's bedding. Once the kids were asleep and Ayame had laid down with a smile and another sincere thank you, she fell asleep and the house was quiet.

Kagome went to lay down, but Inuyasha stayed sitting by his children's futons. He saw his wife glance at him.

"Listen, I know you don't want to do this," Kagome began. "But we really should help her." Inuyasha finally stood up and walked over to her. He sat down on their futon and took his wife's hand.

"I know," he replied. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just think about if I were in her position," she continued. "Pregnant…with you missing…I can't imagine how scared she must be." Inuyasha sighed.

"I know," he repeated. "I hate Koga, but you're right. We need to help her. I don't want to keep Koga from his child, and Ayame looks like she might burst any day now." Kagome sat up quickly and lightly swatted him.

"Don't you dare say that to her or anywhere she could hear you," she scolded. A smile was playing on her lips, so Inuyasha knew she was happy with him.

"And thank you, Inuyasha," she said. "You're such a good man." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Kagome," he murmured. Kagome pulled away and lightly kissed him.

"Let's go to bed," she said as she got under the blanket. "We have quite a journey ahead of us." Then the couple laid down and went to sleep.

 _Here's hoping this won't take too long,_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he drifted off. _And here's hoping Koga is okay._ Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Did he seriously just hope that Koga was alright?

 _I've gone soft,_ he thought as he glanced at his sleeping wife. _I wonder who did that to me…_

Smiling, Inuyasha fell asleep.

To be continued…

As I'm looking back on these chapters, I'm kind of amazed. This story was originally a two page one-shot, but somehow it's written itself into an eleven chapter fic with a lot more to come.

I also realized that it may not seem like this fic is as centered around Rin and Sesshomaru as I originally said, but it's all part of how I'm building everything up. Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship will play a _very_ large role in this fic, so keep reading!

Another thing I've been considering…I'm thinking about creating a tumblr companion blog. It won't be strictly with this fic, but it will have to do with different stuff within all of my fics. Would anyone be interested in seeing that?

Also, wolf-yokai baby names…any suggestions? I've looked on several websites, but I can't find one I like enough. Let me know if you have any good ideas! You choose the gender :)

Much love. :)


	12. A Human's Worry

Hi!

It's been a little while since I posted the last chapter, so sorry about that! My mom's best friend has been battling cancer for two years and she's been getting worse. We've been taking her to radiation appointments and helping her out with different errands because she's been unable to do a lot of things that she used to be able to do. Her three kids have also been struggling with this, so it's just a really bad situation. Please say a prayer for her and her family if that's what you believe in, but if you're not the praying type, then please keep her in your thoughts and send good vibes. Thanks.

On a lighter note, I really want to give a shout-out to Kat who reviewed as a guest. Thanks for your nice words! I mentioned the evolution that this story has taken in a previous chapter, and it molded itself into a bigger picture than just SessRin. Thanks for your review! It was super nice to see :)

Sorry to Kittykatjazz! I tried to keep InuKag from taking over…force of habit I guess ;) I'll try to make it less prominent because above all, this is definitely a SessRin fic. As we're getting into more of the action/adventure component of this story, the fic will definitely reflect the main ship as SessRin. As always, thanks for your review. I'm really glad you like it :)

And thanks to WildHeart44 for the names!

Also, I owe you guys a little SessRin romance since we've gone a few chapters without any fluff from them. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters all rights to Rumiko Takahashi (I just realized I haven't put this in the last few chapters…oops.)

Chapter 12: A Human's Worry

Rin woke up against something warm.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by something white and…furry?

Rin looked up and saw that her head was resting in Sesshomaru's lap. His eyes were glued to her, and then she remembered. She'd asked Sesshomaru to stay with her last night, but a moment of forgetfulness filled her with a child-like embarrassment. Luckily it was soon overpowered.

Rin sat up and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Good morning," she said. Sesshomaru gave her his usual small smile.

"We have a long day ahead," he replied as his smile began to fade. Rin looked at him sheepishly.

"Ayame needs our help," she protested. "We can't just say we won't give her a hand." Sesshomaru brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You are very compassionate, Rin," he said. Rin's eyes widened.

"Thank you," she replied. Sesshomaru didn't usually straight out compliment her. Rin didn't think she'd ever get used to the changes that were happening between them, but she knew that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"But I must insist that you remain here," he said. Rin's eyes widened. _He's still trying to keep me here?_ she thought to herself. _Even though he knows I'm capable of more than just sitting at home waiting?_

Rin frowned. "I'm not staying here," she protested. "I can help just as much as anyone else. I'm coming." Sesshomaru frowned right back at her.

"Rin," he began. Rin shook her head.

"I'm not going to argue about this," she interrupted. "I'm going with everyone." Sesshomaru looked a little surprised at how adamant Rin was, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She may be a human, and Sesshomaru may think that she lacked strength, but she was going to prove herself; not just to him, but to her own self, too.

"Over the years," she began, "Sango has been teaching me the basics of fighting. Kagome has taught me how to find different herbs to make remedies for illnesses and infections. Even Inuyasha has helped me with different hand-to-hand combat techniques." Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fully capable of helping." Sesshomaru's frown remained, but he relented.

"Very well then," he finally replied. Rin nodded confidently.

"Trust my abilities," she said. "I'm stronger than you think I am." Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Rin knew that the semi-argument was over…at least for now it was.

Rin hadn't thought about this part of their relationship: the fact that she was a human and Sesshomaru was a yokai. It was a crucial aspect, but Rin figured that Sesshomaru would have put aside his lingering prejudice against humans now that they were together. Apparently she was wrong.

Then again, she knew that Sesshomaru obviously had changed his views on humans; he was somewhat civil towards Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, and he'd even seemed to become a bit less hostile towards Inuyasha.

But he still seemed to think that yokai were superior to humans, not just in strength, but apparently in worth as well.

A sudden burst through Rin's door broke their tense silence, and Rin looked over to see Jaken storm into her house.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he shrieked. "I have been looking all over for you!" Sesshomaru appeared annoyed.

"We are going away for a while," he replied. "I am unsure how long we will be gone." Jaken sputtered.

"But, my Lord!" he cried. "I will accompany you!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No," he said. "You will remain with A-Un until I return." Jaken looked like he was about to yell again, but Rin spoke up before he could.

"You can stay here while we're gone," she said kindly. "It's a very comfortable little home." Jaken opened his mouth to argue but Sesshomaru shot him a death glare that made him immediately shut up.

"If it is what pleases my Lord then I will remain here," Jaken finally said. He sent a death-glare at Rin. "But why does she get to go with you? She's just a weak little human!" Rin cringed.

"Rin and I are in a courtship," Sesshomaru replied. "I will not leave her alone." Jaken's eyes widened and he instantly went silent. Rin's eyes widened, too, but for a completely different reason. She was shocked that Sesshomaru had straight out told Jaken that they were together.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and despite the lingering tension of their argument, Rin smiled.

Jaken, on the other hand, was still stunned into silence.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and began to make his way to the door.

"We will see you when we return," he said as he walked out. Rin looked back at Jaken and giggled.

"Bye, Jaken!" she chirped as she followed Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru and Rin made their way to the edge of the village to meet up with the others, their argument and Sesshomaru's past ideas about humans ran through Rin's mind. She decided to put it aside for now so they could focus on the mission at hand, but she had a bad feeling that a resolution or at least an explanation from Sesshomaru wouldn't be easy.

And besides, Sesshomaru had just openly told Jaken that they were together. That sort of candor meant a lot to her, especially since Sesshomaru was such a private and secretive person. That made her feel a little better and her anger lessened a bit, but she still found a small part of her heart full of worry. She brushed it off soon after, but she knew it was still there.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said as they walked side-by-side. Sesshomaru glanced down at her.

"Yes, Rin?" he replied. Rin smiled at him.

"Nothing, I guess," she said. "I'm just happy to have you."

Sesshomaru stopped them and turned Rin to face him. His hands went to her face, and she felt his claws brush against her cheeks as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I am happy to have you, Rin," he replied. "I believe I am happier than you know." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't crazy passionate like it had been the night before; it was soft and sweet, and it showed Rin that Sesshomaru truly _was_ happy with her.

After they parted, Sesshomaru held his arm out for Rin to lightly hold onto. Rin took it and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rin walked the rest of the way with what she knew was a ridiculous smile on her face.

Once they reached the edge of the village and had let go of each other for chastity's sake, Kagome and Inuyasha met up with them as Ayame trailed behind.

"Miroku and Sango will be here soon," Kagome explained when they were all together. "Their kids had a rough morning so it took a little longer for them to leave." Rin smiled. She figured the kids were protesting their parents leave of absence. She knew how loud and argumentative Miroku and Sango's five children could be.

Ayame's brows were knit together in obvious worry, and she seemed to subconsciously rub her swollen belly. Rin felt a pang of sympathy for her, and she gathered up all of her hope.

"We'll find him, Ayame," Rin said as her eyes locked with Ayame's. Ayame smiled at her.

"I hope so," she replied. "Thank you all for your willingness to help." Rin glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed a lot less irritated this morning than he had been when Kagome announced that they would be helping Ayame. She figured Kagome had knocked some sense into him, and Rin found herself wondering how the Miko had gotten herself on equal footing with Inuyasha. She wanted Sesshomaru to view her as Inuyasha viewed Kagome: a strong, capable woman with a kind heart and bright spirit. But more than that…as his equal.

For a fleeting moment, Rin wondered if that would ever happen for her.

After realizing that she'd begun to doubt the yokai she loved, who had literally just kissed her sweetly enough to nearly make her faint, Rin inwardly kicked herself. _Get yourself together,_ she scolded. _We're helping Ayame, not freaking out about your relationship._ Rin shook her head and tried to focus on the plan that was now being made.

While she was lost in her thoughts, a very tired Miroku and Sango had met up with them. Rin figured they hadn't gotten much sleep after telling their children that they'd be gone for a little while, so she knew they must be exhausted.

They still looked determined to help Ayame, so Rin knew that they would be fine.

"So we'll begin the search in your pack's area?" Inuyasha asked Ayame. The pregnant wolf-yokai nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm hopeful that some new information will have been found by the time we return or that they could at least join us in our search." Inuyasha nodded.

With their plan solidified, they headed off in the direction of Ayame's pack.

Rin saw Kagome chuckle lightly and gently nudge her husband. "Makes you think of old times, huh?" she asked. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Yeah, the old Shikon-hunters are all back together on a mission," he replied. He eyed Rin and Sesshomaru. "With a few stragglers." His tone was filled with mirth, so Rin laughed.

"I hope we're not cramping your style too much," she replied. Kagome walked over and linked arms with Rin.

"Of course not," she replied kindly. "If anything, you're making us look better." The old Shikon-gang and Rin laughed. Sesshomaru remained silent, but Rin could tell that he wasn't mad. Even though he didn't seem particularly pleased to be traveling with his half-brother and the other people in the group, he didn't seem as annoyed or angry anymore. Rin breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to worry about that right now.

"So, Ayame," Kagome asked a little while later. "What have you and Koga been doing all these years?" Ayame smiled.

"Well, we got married soon after Naraku's death," she replied. "We spent most of our time expanding our pack and maintaining peace. Over the last two years or so, things have slowed down a little. We're very pleased with how things have turned out with our pack, so we decided that now would be a good time to have a baby." Ayame sighed. "But I'm due soon, so I just want Koga back." Kagome walked over to Ayame to set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get him back," Kagome replied. "Your baby will see its father right when it's born." Ayame smiled at Kagome.

"I can't believe I used to dislike you," she said suddenly. Kagome laughed.

"I'm just glad that's not the case anymore," Kagome replied. Ayame giggled for the first time since her arrival at the village, and Rin noticed how her face lit up. She wanted to help Ayame even more now; she wanted her to smile like that again.

Rin was glad to see the exchange between the Miko and wolf-yokai. She loved seeing peace between the two kinds.

Inuyasha and the other Shikon-hunters began to recount funny stories from their travels back when they were battling Naraku, so Rin took advantage of their distraction to look up at Sesshomaru.

He hadn't spoken since they'd left, and she was worried that he had gone from only slightly displeased to angry again. She subtly brushed against his arm to get his attention. His eyes met hers at the touch, and Rin tried to smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked in an attempt to sound light-hearted. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"I am mildly inconvenienced," he replied. "We would be able to move much faster if it weren't for Inuyasha's humans." Rin frowned. _There he goes ragging on humans again,_ she thought.

"Well, I'm a human," Rin replied. "So are you saying I'm inconveniencing you as well?" Sesshomaru paused, and it appeared that he was realizing what exactly he'd just said. "That is not what I meant," he said coolly. Rin huffed.

"I know you only came because I asked you to," Rin replied. "And I appreciate that, but if you really feel so inconvenienced because you're traveling with humans then maybe you should just go back." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Rin.

Rin was worried for a moment that she was being too harsh. Sesshomaru had come a very long way when it came to how he viewed humans, but the few comments he'd made that day had Rin wondering if he hadn't come as far as she thought. Even so, Rin knew she was being too hard on him.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I would like for you to stay…if you want. It's just…well, I'm a human and most of my friends are humans. It bothers me that you still see us as inferior to you." Sesshomaru seemed to mull over Rin's words, but he made no reply.

Rin felt herself fill with nervousness. Had she overstepped? Had she pushed Sesshomaru too far?

Rin glanced over at the rest of the group to find Kagome's eyes on her and Sesshomaru. Kagome gave her a questioning look, but Rin only shook her head. Maybe she would talk to Kagome later…the Miko was like an older sister to her, and Kagome had been right about them both falling in love with members of the same family. She figured Kagome could give her some advice on how to deal with this problem…

But for now, Rin only kept walking forward, a few inches from the yokai she loved but miles away from him at the same time.

To be continued…

Uh-oh…trouble in paradise.

I hope that this was an acceptable chapter after my two-week absence! I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot quicker.

Let me know what you think about this chapter. I think that there could be a lot of different viewpoints on this issue, and obviously what I write is my own opinion lol but I would love to hear other opinions! Maybe I'll even change my mind haha.

Much love. :)


	13. Koga and Ayame

You know what this fic needs? A little background on Ayame and Koga. Let's delve into that now, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 13: Koga and Ayame

I'd entered the village in a frenzy.

In retrospect, I was actually pretty embarrassed. Yeah, I'm worried about my mate. Yeah, I'm super hormonal, but I was still embarrassed.

Then, of all people, Kagome had been the first one to offer to help me. I remember hating her many years back because Koga was in love with her, but as soon as I saw the kindness in her eyes, I immediately knew I'd been wrong about her.

And it was so obvious that she was completely in love with Inuyasha that I felt silly for even thinking she reciprocated Koga's feelings back then.

But Kagome seemed to have put all of that aside, and she seemed to genuinely want to help me. Inuyasha didn't seem too thrilled, and rightly so; he'd hated Koga, and apparently he still did. Bad blood runs thick, but I'm just grateful that he's helping me as well.

I heard Inuyasha and Kagome talking last night, though. They thought I was asleep, but I heard every word. Just like Kagome, it was obvious that Inuyasha was in love with his wife. I mean, she'd gotten him to completely change his mind about wanting to help me. That doesn't happen with just anyone.

Aside from that, what was most shocking to me was that human girl and the very scary inu-yokai that was impossible to not be a little afraid of. Each of their scents lingered on the other, so I could tell that they were in sort of romantic relationship.

I'd heard about Sesshomaru. Every yokai had; he was extremely mighty and feared. To see that he had fallen in love with a human girl was nearly impossible to believe, and the only reason I knew it was true was because I'd seen it with my own eyes. If someone had told me about this human girl that Sesshomaru loved, I never would've believed them.

Then there was also the taijiya and the monk. I was surrounded by these loving couples, and it only made me miss Koga more.

As I lay awake the night before we were going to set off, my thoughts drifted to Koga and everything that had happened to us since we got married…

It was only a few days after Naraku had been destroyed, and Koga came to find me.

"Ayame," he'd said. "Naraku is gone." My eyes widened.

"He is?" I replied. "That's amazing…what happened?" Koga filled me in on everything that had happened, and then he'd done something that had completely shocked me.

Koga took both of my hands into his, and he looked deep into my eyes.

"This whole ordeal with Naraku has been difficult," he said. "But once he was killed, the only thing that was left on my mind was you." Koga smiled.

"I know I technically proposed to you many years ago," he began, "but I want to do it properly." I was completely taken aback.

"You…you want to marry me?" I asked. Koga nodded and held my hands tighter.

"I want to marry you," he repeated. "I want to be your mate. I want to build a strong pack with you and bring peace to all of the wolf tribes. I want to continue a legacy with you and have little Ayame-Koga yokai babies." Koga chuckled. "They'll be really attractive, so that'll be nice." I laughed and felt tears in my eyes.

"I want all of that, too," I replied. "So, yes…yes to everything you just said."

Then Koga leaned in and gently kissed me.

Truth be told, it was my first kiss, and I relished in it. Koga finally was mine, and I never wanted to let him go.

We were married soon after, and we built a happy life for ourselves. We brought peace throughout all of the tribes, and everything was completely perfect.

Then recently, we decided that we wanted to have a child. It was Koga's idea, and I quickly agreed.

The days after I became pregnant were some of the happiest in my life. By that time, Koga and I had been together for about fourteen years, but our relationship grew to be stronger than ever as soon as we realized I was with child.

A few weeks before I was due, Koga went out hunting…and he never returned.

At first, I wasn't too worried. Every few weeks, he went running for several hours or so. He liked to try and remember how it felt to run with jewel shards in his legs. I know he misses the speed he got from the shards, so I think running helped him feel a little closer to the memory.

But when he didn't come home after a day, I began to worry. I became even more freaked out when I couldn't catch his scent within a one-meter radius.

I spoke with Ginta and Hakaku, and they agreed that something might be wrong.

In a moment of worry and anxiousness, I flew off the handle.

"I bet it was that human girl that he was in love with!" I shouted at them. They shied away in fear; I could be pretty scary, especially now that I had all those lovely hormones.

"She's always wanted him for herself," I continued loudly. "Now I bet she's finally taken him, or worse…that hanyo probably kidnapped him and killed him for always pursuing Kagome." The thought made me almost physically ill.

"Either way, they're going to pay for this," I said menacingly.

Before Ginta and Hakaku could stop me, I raced toward the village where I remembered they lived.

I was furious and terrified and distressed out of my mind.

That's when I made it to the village in a horrifying frenzy and found Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and that monk on the edge of their village. They must have sensed my aura; they were completely prepared for my arrival.

Then came the accusations from me and the confusion from them.

"We don't have your freakin' mate," Inuyasha growled. "Why would we? I hate that guy." The monk gave him a reproachful look, and then he turned to me.

"Ayame," he said. "We really don't have Koga." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Save it, Miroku," he grunted. "She's not gonna believe us. Do we need to fight it out?" Inuyasha braced himself to fight, but Miroku quickly stopped him.

"Inuyasha," he scolded. "You can't fight her. She's pregnant." Inuyasha looked at my stomach, and his eyes widened. I realized then that he wasn't very observant…at least, not about women.

Before Inuyasha could react further, Kagome, the taijiya, and another woman that I didn't recognize arrived. I could immediately tell that the taijiya was married to the monk Miroku and the other woman was in some sort of relationship with Sesshomaru. What a strange village this was.

Kagome had been the one to actually sort everything out, and I was grateful for her. I truly liked Kagome. She had a kind heart, and only a great woman would have done for me what she had.

On the morning that we'd decided to leave, we rose early to get a head start. I wanted to go back to my tribe as quickly as possible. I'd left Ginta and Hakaku hanging when I left, so they probably had no idea what was going on.

Kagome had been all for the idea, so it was settled.

The walk was actually kind of fun. It was slower than I was used to because we were traveling with three humans, but I found that I didn't really mind it too much.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and their two friends recounted stories from way back when Naraku was alive, and it sounded like even throughout all of the bad things that had happened, they'd still had fun.

Inuyasha had been very nice to me, and I was thankful that Kagome had talked him down the night before.

As we walked, Inuyasha began to include me in the conversation.  
"So…Ayame," he began. "Do you know what gender your baby is?" I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "There's no way to know until the baby is born." Kagome giggled.

"There's one way," she said. "Inuyasha has always been able to know what gender a baby is just by the pregnant mother's scent alone. It's a weird talent he has." The taijiya nodded in agreement.

"He even knew when I was having twins," she chimed in. "It's a gift." I smiled.

"Okay, then," I replied. "I guess I have to believe you. What gender is my baby?" Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"It's a boy," he finally said. I put a hand on my stomach and felt a warm sense of happiness fill me.

"A little boy," I repeated. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I appreciate you telling me." Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable at my gratitude.

"It's no big deal," he replied with a shrug. Kagome privately smiled at me, and I knew that she was jokingly apologizing for her husband's slightly awkward personality. It didn't bother me in the slightest. I knew another yokai that had some trouble in the personality department, and that yokai just so happened to be my mate. Luckily he'd gotten better, but to my own surprise, he was still more mature than Inuyasha. I decided to keep that to myself.

I snuck a glance at Sesshomaru and the human woman. She must have seen me looking at her; she smiled brightly.

"I don't think we've properly met," she said with a slight bow. "My name is Rin." I smiled back at her.

"It's nice to officially meet you," I replied. "Are you a taijiya like Sango?" Rin shook her head.

"No," she said. "I know the basics of fighting thanks to Sango and Inuyasha, but I'm not completely trained in the arts."

 _Why is she here then?_ I thought to myself. _It doesn't seem like there will be much she can do…_ I mentally chided myself. _Don't say that! She seems perfectly nice. Who knows? Maybe she'll be a bigger help than I'd expect._

With my eyes still on Rin, I tried to see if I could figure anything out about her just by looks.

She radiated happiness, although she seemed a bit troubled at the moment, and her cheery demeanor suggested the opposite of a fighter. Could she be a Miko?

I took a subtle sniff of the air. Nope. The only Miko I could smell right now was Kagome, and I had to admit that her power had increased dramatically since I'd last seen her. I wasn't surprised; she'd always been very talented with her spiritual power.

But this woman…she couldn't be more than twenty-five years old. Unmarried, childless, but there was something about her. Something…powerful.

I couldn't tell what it was, but in that moment, I knew she would do great things in her life. Perhaps even on this journey.

Inuyasha's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Do you have any idea where Koga might have gone?" he asked me. I shook my head and recounted what had happened last week.

"I couldn't catch his scent on my way here," I replied. "That's what worries me the most. It's like he's fallen off the face of the earth and I have no idea how we'll be able to find him." Inuyasha frowned.

"There's gotta be some way," he said. "Have you noticed him acting differently lately?" I thought for a moment.

The only difference I'd seen in Koga recently was the way he'd gone from the pack leader to a future father.

"No," I replied. "Everything has been fine."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out once we meet up with your pack," Kagome spoke up. "How much longer will it take to get there?"

We'd been walking for the better part of the day; it was probably late afternoon by now.

"It'll probably be another two days or so," I replied. "It took me an entire day to get to your village from mine and I was running full-speed." Inuyasha frowned.

"Nothing we can do about how long it'll take," he said. "We just have to keep moving." Kagome gently touched his arm.

"Maybe we could take a quick break?" she suggested. "We need to have some lunch."

After a quick meal of some fruit that we'd managed to find, we were ready to get back on the move.

Soon after we began walking, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped me as I bent over slightly.

"Ayame?" Kagome said. "Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to take a deep breath.

"Is your baby coming now?" Rin asked. Carefully, I righted myself and laid a hand on my baby bump.

"No," I replied. "I'm not due for a few more weeks. I just get a little pain sometimes."

"I bet they're Braxton-Hicks contractions," Kagome said thoughtfully. We all looked at her with confused expressions.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's a future term. It just means that you're having contractions a little early, but you're not in labor. It's very normal." I had to admit I was a little relieved. I wasn't entirely sure why I had this much pain before I was due, so I was happy to have Kagome at that moment.

"That's a relief," I replied. Then I realized what she'd said...

"Wait, a future term?" I repeated. "What do you mean?" Kagome exchanged a glance with Inuyasha.

"Well, that's a long story," she replied.

Kagome told me all about how she first got to this time period, and it actually explained a lot about her. I remembered her strange clothing when I met her and how she didn't seem to be as reserved as most human women were, Miko especially.

"Wow," I said when she'd finished. "That's actually pretty awesome." Kagome laughed.

"I still slip a little when it comes to future stuff," she replied. "But overall, I've adjusted to the lingo here." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"It's funny when you say future things," he said. "It makes me laugh every time." Kagome gently swatted him.

Seeing the two of them together made me think of Koga, and I began to feel an ache in my heart. I just wanted him back.

A loud boom suddenly resonated throughout the forest.

"A yokai?" Rin asked. Sango looked around.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "And it sounds like a big one."

I felt a spark of excitement. I needed an outlet for all this frustration.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and set a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Keh," he said. "It's probably not as tough as it sounds."

With another loud boom, we came face-to-face with a giant yokai. It was monstrous, with large black claws and a long snout with razor-sharp teeth. It was impossible to pinpoint what sort of yokai it was, but either way, I didn't want to have to put up with any distractions.

Before any of us could brace ourselves to fight, the yokai spoke.

"Ayame of the wolf-yokai tribe, mate of Koga," the yokai boomed. My eyes widened.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. The yokai took another step toward us.

"I have to come to take you with me," it replied. It reached out a large claw to grab me, but I quickly moved out of the way.

"Why?" I asked as I braced myself for an attack. "What do you want with me?" The yokai looked around at us all. It appeared that he was expecting that I'd be alone, not in a large group like this.

"My master desires the leaders of the wolf-yokai tribes," it replied. "We have already caught one, and you are among those that we are missing." I felt tears come to my eyes as I registered his words.

"You have Koga?" I asked. The yokai took a step back.

"Ah, your mate," it said. "Such a pity…he won't last much longer." The yokai began to leave, obviously to avoid an unexpected fight with more people than just me.

With tears in my eyes, I let out a growl and began to chase after him, but as soon as his figure receded into the forest, his scent disappeared and he was gone.

That's when I knew he was behind Koga's disappearance, or at least part of it. He had the power to rid himself of a scent, and that must have been what had happened to Koga.

I fell to my knees and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Now what?" I asked quietly. Kagome walked over to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"At least now we know what that yokai looks like," she said comfortingly. "It was pretty unique-looking…someone must know what it is." Inuyasha took a step toward us.

"Let's go see Totosai," he suggested. "I'm sure Myoga is there. One of them is bound to know something." Pulling myself together, I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"We'll figure it out," Rin spoke up. I nodded again and got to my feet.

This absolutely sucked, but seeing that I had such a strong group of people helping and supporting me put my mind at ease…even though it was just a little bit.

"Then I guess let's head to Totosai," I said. "But I don't know him or where he lives." Inuyasha looked to the sky.

"We know where he lives," he replied as he eyed Sesshomaru, who had been ridiculously quiet during this whole ordeal. "We all do." Sesshomaru nodded; it was the first reaction I'd seen from him.

Miroku and Sango both smiled at me encouragingly.

"This isn't impossible," Miroku said. "We can do it."

With all of their support, I knew that Miroku had spoken the truth: we could do it.

"Then let's go," I replied.

A/N: I hope you guys like where this is headed. This story is kind of writing itself as I go along, which is very rare for stories I write. I usually begin with an idea and have a clear way I want to go, but this one is different. Hopefully that's a good thing! ;)

Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more chapters told from Ayame's point of view. I think it's important, so she will have more in the future, but if you have any suggestions or ways to improve them then let me know :)

The next chapter will be from Rin's point of view, and it might surprise you…I'll try to have it written and uploaded within the next two or three days.

One more thing…I saw a review from a little while ago that said something about Sesshomaru's character and getting a grasp on him. I already have a chapter written out in my head that's from his POV, and I do my best to try and show how I think his personality is in his own little world. That's one chapter that I already know how I'll structure. It won't be for a little while, but it'll come!

Much love. :)


	14. Rin's Feelings

I didn't expect to get a chance to write again so soon but here's another chapter :)

So I just realized that I wrote the last chapter from Ayame's POV…oops. I actually had to go back and look through this chapter because I used first person POV by mistake in a few spots. I very seldom use third person so I'm still getting used to it…14 chapters later lol. The rest of this will be third person from now on. My bad. But honestly I think Ayame's chapter wound up better in first person than it would have in third.

Let's continue (in third person)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 14: Rin's Feelings

It had been a long time since Rin had been in danger.

Troubles with yokai very seldom happened in the village since Inuyasha and his crew had taken up a permanent residency, and Sesshomaru always kept yokai at bay when she was with him.

So that gigantic yokai had pretty much scared the crap out of her. Rin knew she was safe as long as she was with Sesshomaru, but it had still been a little terrifying.

Poor Ayame. She seemed to falling apart at the seams, and all Rin wanted in that moment was to help her.

The decision to go see Totosai had been Inuyasha's, and Rin was actually pretty excited to see him and Myoga again. _How long has it been since I've seen them?_ Rin asked herself. _Too long to remember._

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and tried to gauge what his mood was.

"I'm very excited to see Totosai," she said in an attempt to lighten their previously dark interaction. "Despite the circumstances, I'm happy we get to go." Sesshomaru only nodded. Rin bit her lip. _I wish he would say something,_ she thought.

Despite her wishes, Sesshomaru remained silent. Rin was hoping to have a moment to speak with him alone that night. All she wanted to know was what he was thinking.

Night fell several hours later, so they all stopped for the night.

Once everyone was settled and asleep, Rin walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree. It reminded her of the night before they'd gone to her old village, and she felt her angst lessen a little.

"You are unhappy," Sesshomaru said as soon as she sat down. Rin was a bit caught off-guard, but she figured that Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't exactly herself today.

"No, I'm happy," Rin replied. "I'm just a little…I don't know. I've just been thinking a lot today." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment more, and then he stood up.

Reaching down to take her hand, Sesshomaru pulled her up beside him. "Let's go for a walk," he said. Rin nodded and they began walking away from everyone else.

"Inuyasha and Ayame were not asleep yet," Sesshomaru explained after they'd walked for a moment. "I did not think you would want to be overheard."

"Thank you," Rin replied sincerely. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I've been unhappy this whole day. I truly am very happy. I guess I'm just a little worried." Sesshomaru looked at her in concern.

"Worried?" he repeated. "What about?" Rin hesitated. She wasn't entirely sure how to say this.

"Before you told me that you loved me," she began, ignoring his question, "had you thought about the fact that I'm a human?" Sesshomaru looked surprised.

"I would not say such a thing lightly," he replied. "Of course I've thought about that." Rin felt tears in her eyes.

"But it doesn't change your opinion on humans, does it?" she asked. "What you said this morning about humans…Sesshomaru, you love me, I know that, but does that mean you still can't get past the fact that I'm a human? When you look at me, do you see the _human_ that you love or the _woman_ that you love?"

Sesshomaru, usually the definition of stoic, was obviously quite dumbfounded.

 _Dumbfounded,_ Rin thought to herself. _Never thought I'd use that word to describe Sesshomaru._

"When you look at me, do you see the yokai you love or the man?" Sesshomaru asked in response. Rin was a little taken aback by that.

"The yokai," Rin replied honestly. "But a man, too. When I say the yokai, I don't use it in a way that sounds like I resent you for being what you are." Sesshomaru appeared to be moving past his shock; he looked plain annoyed right now.

"I would never _resent_ you, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "I apologize for upsetting you today. I should not have said something that would have troubled you so much." Rin shook her head.

"Thank you for apologizing, but that's not what I'm trying to get from you," she replied. "I don't want you to look down on humans. I want you to see them…I want you to see _me_ as your equal. Not a human woman that you need to leave behind when you go somewhere dangerous." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, and Rin could tell he was measuring his words.

"I understand," he finally said. "But you must understand…I did not want you to remain in the village because I doubted your abilities. I suppose I thought that it was expected that I would leave you there. I have never loved a woman, so I am unsure how one goes about it. That is why I wanted you to remain in the village." Rin's eyes widened.

"You've never…really?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked a little uncomfortable.

"You are the only woman I have ever loved," Sesshomaru admitted. "And once you said that you loved me as well, I suppose I thought that I would need to change how we went about things such as traveling or the dangers we might face. And honestly, I did not want to leave you behind. I want you beside me. Always." Rin felt tears in her eyes and instead of speaking, she replied with action.

Rin reached up and brushed her lips with Sesshomaru's. His arms were quick to come around her and hold on tightly.

When she pulled away to breathe, Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he murmured. "I was raised to think a certain way about humans…but I realize now that I must change it. I love you as a woman, not just a human." Rin smiled and felt a bit more at ease.

"I love you, too," she said as she took his hand. "Now let's head back. I'm tired."

The couple walked back to where the others were, and just as they'd settled back against the tree and Rin was nearly asleep, she was jolted awake by something she'd never experienced before.

She sensed a presence.

Rin was immediately chilled to the bone. She could feel what seemed like an icy layer coat her skin, and she had to fight to breathe against the frigid sensation on her entire body.

This wasn't some sort of thing like when you can tell a person is watching you; Rin knew it was more than that.

 _It's as if I can_ feel _a soul near me,_ she thought to herself. _Like it's nudging against my own soul._

Sesshomaru felt her jolt and his eyes dropped to hers. "What is it?" he asked. "Rin, you're freezing. What's wrong?"

"I feel something," she exclaimed, her excitement making her forget to keep her voice lowered.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha called from where he was laying with Kagome. "Some of us are trying to sleep." Rin would usually apologize for such an outburst, but she was too freaked out by what was happening.

"I have to go find what it is," she said as she ran off.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called from behind. Rin ignored him and followed where she thought the soul was. Its presence grew stronger with every step, so Rin knew she was heading in the right direction.

"Rin!" Kagome's voice resonated behind her, and she figured Inuyasha's shouting, rather than Rin's exclamation, had woken her. Rin nearly rolled her eyes. _Inuyasha can be so difficult sometimes,_ she thought. _But I need to focus right now._

Rin continued running until she came to a small clearing where the presence was the strongest. It almost felt like the end of a trail. Rin didn't feel it anywhere other than where she was standing right then.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha soon caught up to her.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in his annoyed voice. "It's the middle of the freakin' night." Rin turned around to look at Inuyasha, and he immediately went silent.

Rin knew that she must look rather strange: she felt no trace of a smile on her ever-cheery face, and she felt the strange coldness intensify on her skin. It was like being wrapped in a frozen blanket.

"There's something here," she said. "Don't you feel it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"There's _nothing_ here," Inuyasha replied. "Nothing except us." Sesshomaru stepped up beside Rin and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Rin jumped a bit; she was nearly completely lost in this presence.

Then, all at once, it was gone. The presence and the cold had disappeared.

Shaking her head to try and get herself together, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"There was something here," she said confidently. Sesshomaru looked around and then turned back to Rin.

"Whatever it was is gone now," he replied. "You should sleep. It's very late." Rin allowed herself to be guided by Sesshomaru, but she saw Kagome and Inuyasha exchange a concerned glance.

Rin felt as if she were in some sort of trance, but she _knew_ that something had been there even if none of them had felt it…or even if they hadn't believed her.

"Get some rest, Rin," Kagome said kindly once they'd returned to the others. Miroku, Sango, and Ayame were waiting for them with concern written on their faces, but Inuyasha waved them off.

"Go to sleep," he said as he laid back down. Kagome rolled her eyes at her husband and laid down beside him. Rin met eyes with Kagome and received a smile from the latter woman. Rin tried to return it, but it felt too forced to even come close to seeming sincere.

Finally, Rin leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder and tried to sleep.

Before she finally felt into a deep slumber, she made a promise to herself.

 _I won't forget that,_ she resolved. _I felt something. I know I did. And I'm going to figure out what it was…_

She fell asleep soon after, and unbeknownst to her or any of her companions, a pair of watchful eyes were set on her as she receded into her dreams.

A/N: So. Rin might have a little latent power of her own? Hmm…

Much love. :)


	15. Loving Her

Wow…it's been a month, huh?  
I've really missed sharing with you guys. My mother's best friend, who I mentioned in the A/N of chapter 12, passed away a couple weeks ago from cancer. It's been a really rough time for all of us. We've been helping her family and preparing the memorial service and all that so it's just been impossible to take a breath, let alone write anything.

Things have settled down now, though. Her kids are doing better and I think everyone's beginning to cope. Now I'm back again!  
I've done my very best to make this chapter as good as possible. I think you guys deserve a good one after such a long absence, and also because this is the first chapter told from Sesshomaru's perspective! I was really daunted to write from his POV so soon. I didn't really think I would write from his POV until much later in the story but somehow he's found his way into chapter 15 :P This chapter will go into how he fell in love with Rin and all that cheesy stuff that comes with falling in love hehehe!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 15: Loving Her

Sesshomaru was in love.

He never thought that he'd ever fall in love with anyone. Such feelings were primitive and not worthy of his time.

And yet, here he was. Deeply, ridiculously in love…not that he would admit to anyone that he was smitten enough to describe himself as such.

Sesshomaru was still a powerful yokai, and although his life had changed drastically since Rin had come into it, he still considered himself strong, stoic, and no-nonsense.

But Rin…Rin had definitely changed him into something he'd never expected. Loving her had evolved him into something different. He could see a new softness in himself that had never been there before. He no longer felt the urge to kill any demon or human he saw. Of course, he'd for the most part stopped needlessly killing humans soon after he met Rin, but over the fifteen years she'd been in his life, he'd become even less blood-thirsty.

And there were times, usually when he was lying awake at night with his mind on Rin, that he felt somewhat alarmed at how different he was. All his life, he'd chided and condemned his father for falling in love with a human and dying on her account. His father had lost sight of his priorities of being a great demon in favor of being with a human woman.

And somehow, Sesshomaru had become the same. He only hoped Rin and his ending would not be as tragic.

When Inuyasha had fallen in love with that Miko woman, Sesshomaru had nearly killed him then and there. That first moment when he'd watched his half-brother throw himself in front of his Miko in defense from one of Sesshomaru's deadly attacks, he'd known how Inuyasha felt about her. Sesshomaru had been disgusted. It was one thing to fall in love with a human; it was another thing to fall in love with a human whose main purpose was to purify yokai. What a disgrace.

But Sesshomaru didn't think that way anymore. He still found it odd that Inuyasha had chosen a Miko of all things to marry and have children with, but he'd come to understand that you can't help who you fall in love with.

Sesshomaru couldn't stifled the eye roll that escaped him as he thought about how strange it was that he was even having these thoughts.

He pondered all this as he sat against a tree soon after Rin had gone chasing after some imaginary yokai in the forest. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand what that had been all about. It took her nearly an hour to finally succumb to slumber, and when she'd finally relaxed with her head against his shoulder, he'd breathed an audible sigh of relief.

This woman…the love of his life…the true purpose of his existence.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Memories flooded his mind, and he thought back to when he'd realized he loved Rin…

 _Six years before…_

Sesshomaru didn't know what kept bringing him back to the village. Naraku was gone and Rin was living peacefully in the village. Kaede had told him years ago that Rin needed to practice living in the village for a while before making a decision about remaining a resident there or traveling with Sesshomaru again. The conversation about Rin's choice hadn't come up in the eight years since she'd moved to the village, and Sesshomaru wondered if she would prefer to remain there. He never brought up the subject, and neither of them had ever mentioned it.

 _Just as well,_ Sesshomaru had always thought to himself. _She always slowed me down anyway._

But he knew that was just an excuse. Something always brought him back to the village, but he didn't know what it was.

He knew it wasn't just to give her a kimono that he'd seen randomly and thought she'd like...well, he never randomly stumbled upon the clothing. He would go and look specifically for her.

That's how he knew his feelings were deeper.

The moment he'd realized he loved her was one that he remembered fondly.

It started out like any other visit. The new kimono he'd brought was a rich blue with pink flowers on it. Sesshomaru knew that Rin would like it, even though it wasn't what she usually wore. He normally brought her kimonos in different shades of green with an occasional muted orange tossed in.

He hadn't really expected anything to be different. As usual, as soon as he gave her the kimono, she quickly ran behind a tree and try it on.

Every single time he brought her one, she would let out a little squeal as soon as she had it on. Then she would come out and do a little twirl. It always amused Sesshomaru, although he'd never admit it.

But on the day he'd brought her the blue kimono and she'd stepped out from behind that tree, everything changed.

When she came out from behind the tree, she didn't squeal and she didn't twirl. She only smoothed it down and smiled brightly at Sesshomaru. "This is my favorite kimono," she announced. "This is the best one you've ever brought me. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Although the kimono was nowhere near provocative or revealing, it modestly displayed Rin's curves. She wasn't thin like most women in this time period were. She had very thick curves, and there was no way to describe her than one step down from voluptuous. That kimono showed off her full figure, and Sesshomaru recognized her as what she was: an eighteen-year-old woman.

He couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face upon realizing this.

She was beautiful. She was kind. Thoughtful. Nurturing. Understanding.

She was a woman, and he loved her. He knew.

After that day, he came to visit her more often despite the fact that given that he'd met Rin when she was a child, he didn't think she could ever love him as he loved her.

So he kept it quiet. He brooded over his feelings for her. There was never a second when she wasn't on his mind.

The moment he'd come to Inuyasha had been one of the hardest in his life. He'd never asked anyone for help before, and he certainly never expected to ask his disgraceful hanyo half-brother for advice, especially on such a touchy subject for him. But Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do.

Luckily, everything had worked out. Rin loved him, and they were finally together. Sesshomaru felt a stirring in himself whenever he looked at her, and he couldn't say it was unpleasant.

But there were the negatives, too.

He felt a new weight settle on him. A newfound sense of intense protectiveness fell over him. Now that they were together, Sesshomaru's fear of losing her and his sense of duty to protect her had grown by what felt like a hundred percent. He knew this was dangerous. He would die for Rin. He would give anything and do anything for her.

Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted back to the present, and he gently leaned his head on Rin's.

He'd been flooded with guilt that night. Even though he'd loved Rin for several years, he still found that she was right; he did look down on humans.

Throughout all the changes that Sesshomaru had gone through since meeting Rin, this was the strangest thing he'd realized. His opinions and mindset towards humans had changed. He didn't see them as unworthy of his time or always worthy of being killed. Of course, he still felt superior over them. How could he not? Humans _were_ weaker in mind and body. That was just the truth.

But Rin didn't see it that way.

Sesshomaru felt a little annoyed at that, but the guilt weighed heavier on him. Rin thought that he _resented_ her.

As if that were possible.

Rin's humanity and mortality only made him want to protect her more. He wanted to.

Of course, he'd also thought about what it meant to love a human…what it meant to love a woman he would outlive.

What was a lifetime to Rin was merely a blink of the eye for Sesshomaru. Despite that, he would take any time he could get with her.

But she would die before him, and there was no resurrecting her. The Tenseiga had already done its job on her.

This was something that Sesshomaru had begun to think about shortly after he realized he loved her. Not only that; he'd thought about any future children they'd have.

His children with Rin would be hanyo.

Somehow, Sesshomaru found that he wasn't bothered by the fact that his children would be hanyo. They would be half-Rin, so they would be perfect.

The only thing he worried about was the world around them.

How many times had Sesshomaru threatened to kill Inuyasha simply because he was a hanyo? Too many to count. He worried that his children would face many people like who their father used to be. Would it be worth it?

Sesshomaru sighed. _Of course it would,_ he resolved. He'd protect them. He'd kill anyone that tried to hurt them.

Sesshomaru was amused at himself. _I have definitely not gone as soft as I think I have,_ he realized.

Rin murmured his name in her sleep, and Sesshomaru felt a peaceful sense of contentment pass over him.

Rin…he'd been worried about her that night. He didn't smell or sense anything around them when she'd gone chasing who knows what into the forest.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and felt his heart beat in sync to Rin's breathing. They could ponder everything in the morning.

For now, Sesshomaru just laid back and thought about the woman he loved and everything he loved about her.

To be continued…

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've actually been working on it for a few days but I just finished it tonight. I tried to show how I think Sesshomaru would have continued to change because of Rin in the post-manga time period, so this chapter pretty much lays it out.

Did you notice that the day Sesshomaru knew he loved Rin was the day she fell in love with him, too? Hehe!

Let me know what you think about this chapter…I hope I did Sesshomaru's mind justice!

Much love. :)


	16. Cold

Hi, everyone!

I've missed writing this fic so much…I got home from Mexico about three weeks ago, and I had terrible food poisoning that lasted a while after I got back to the states. Along with that, I've had a touch of writer's block and no free time to try and get past it.

But it's been over a month since I posted a chapter, so I sat down, did some research on Rin, and did some heavy brainstorming. Everything is on track now so don't worry :)

So that's the good news…the bad news is that my college classes began this week, three of which being 300 levels and one of those 300 levels being completely in Spanish…gah. That, along with my two jobs, will keep me fairly preoccupied, buuuuut I'm dedicated to this fic so I've decided to set aside every Friday or Saturday night to just write, write, write. I think I'll be able to do that, so just bear with me! Luckily, I have the storyline all set out so now I'm just connecting the pieces. It'll be much easier to write the chapters so I'm pretty sure I _definitely_ be able to post every weekend :)

Let's continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 16: Cold

Rin was the first to wake up that morning. Well, aside from Sesshomaru, who pretty much never slept.

She'd slept terribly. Nightmares flooded her mind, and try as she might, she couldn't remember the exact events. She saw blood and what she could only assume was a gruesome murder. Who it was, she couldn't pinpoint or recognize. Every time she thought she'd wake up, she'd be pulled back under by another nightmare.

Sesshomaru felt her begin to wake up and gently ran his hand down her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "You slept very restlessly." Rin nodded and sat up.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just had a nightmare." _Actually I had, like, ten nightmares,_ she thought to herself. _But who's counting?_

"I'm okay, though," she assured Sesshomaru, if not a little half-heartedly. One look at Sesshomaru told her that the he could see past her brave front, but he didn't comment on it.

Rin tried to put on a smile. "I'll be fine," she insisted. "Really." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment more, but before he could speak again, they heard the others rousing.

"Good morning, everyone," Kagome said as she sat up. Rin looked up to see Inuyasha raise a finger to Kagome's lips.

"Shh," he said, still half-asleep. Kagome laughed and moved his finger.

Ayame was the only one of them that hadn't woken up yet. Rin figured she was exhausted from all of the running, especially since she was pregnant. She was also probably worried sick about Koga enough to be unable to sleep until she finally couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"I'm going to look for something we can eat before we go," Kagome said, a little quieter after realizing Ayame was still sleeping.

Rin was quick to stand up. "I'll go with you," she said. Rin had a suspicion about herself that she needed to ask Kagome about.

Kagome smiled at her. "Let's go," she replied.

Once they'd gotten far enough from the others, Rin stopped Kagome. "Kagome?" she said uncertainly. Kagome turned to her and saw the troubled frown on Rin's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you still a little shaken up from last night?" Rin cringed as she remembered the cold feeling and the flashbacks from her nightmares. She tried to shake them off enough to answer Kagome.

"A little," Rin admitted. "But I wanted to ask you…do you think it's possible that I'm a Miko? Maybe I just haven't noticed any powers? I was thinking that might be what caused the whole thing last night." Kagome frowned.

"I've never sensed anything from you," she replied. "But I can check." Without warning, Kagome set her hands on Rin's cheeks and closed her eyes. Rin could immediately feel Kagome's spiritual energy fill her body, and she could physically feel it searching her soul.

After a moment, Kagome opened her eyes and dropped her hands.

"No," she said. "You're not a Miko. That's not what happened last night. I'm sorry, Rin," Rin shook her head.

"Don't apologize," Rin replied. "I wasn't really hoping to be one…I was just hoping for an explanation of some sort." Kagome hesitated.

"Well…" she began, "I did sort of feel something. I can't tell what it is, but it feels like something has tied itself to you. Perhaps a spirit or a yokai or something. Something like this wouldn't be obvious to anyone without some sort of spiritual power. That's probably why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't know what was happening. I can't quite tell, but I believe that might have caused what happened." Rin's eyes widened.

"I had nightmares last night, too," she admitted to Kagome. "About what I think was a murder." Kagome thought for a moment. "That might be some sort of sign," she replied. "Can you remember anything else about the dream?" Rin shook her head.

"Not much," she said. "Just a lot of blood." Kagome looked troubled.

"We could ask Totosai when we see him," Kagome suggested. She grew sad. "I wish Kaede were here." Rin sighed.

"Me, too," she replied. "Every day." Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulder and began to lead her forward.

"I see an apple tree up ahead," Kagome said. "Let's go pick some." Rin nodded and walked over with Kagome.

As they began to walk back to the others after collecting some apples, Rin felt the cold sensation begin to creep up on her again. It wasn't as prominent as last night, but she felt it begin to try and overtake her.

"Kagome," Rin began. Kagome's gasp interrupted her.

The sound of Ayame screaming had yanked Kagome's attention away, and Rin felt

By the time they'd gotten back to the others, they saw Inuyasha sitting next to Ayame. She was still lying down, but she was obviously awake. Upon closer inspection, Rin could see a painful grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked urgently as she dropped the apples she was carrying. She quickly moved to Ayame's side and kneeled next to her head. Inuyasha moved so Kagome could assess Ayame.

"She just started yelling," Inuyasha said as he gave his wife some room. "I don't know what happened."

"It…hurts," Ayame said. It sounded like just talking was painful. "Is…the baby coming?" Before Kagome did anything else, she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You two need to go somewhere else," she ordered. "We'll come get you in a little while."

Rin knew that Inuyasha, after seeing Kagome give birth to two children and hearing Kagome describe childbirth in detail so he'd understand, pretty knew what Kagome meant when she said she needed to check if Ayame was in labor. At that moment, Rin was grateful that they didn't have to give a further explanation.

"Let's go," he said to Sesshomaru. They walked away, and Rin found herself wondering what all Sesshomaru knew about childbirth. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head. _Focus on Ayame,_ she scolded herself.

"Ayame?" Kagome said. "I need to give you an exam to see if you're in labor." Ayame nodded through the pain, and Kagome quickly got her prepped to check.

After a quick exam, Kagome was frowning and her brow was knit in worry.

"Your water isn't broken," she said. "And you're not dilated at all. Ayame, you're not in labor." Rin glanced at Kagome.

"Then what's going on?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. "I'm not really sure," she replied. At that moment, Ayame screamed louder than she had that morning.

When Ayame screamed, Rin felt the same cold sensation as last night. It paralyzed her, and she was filled with memories of her nightmares.

 _Bring her to us._

Rin's eyes widened as the words resonated in her mind.

 _Rin. Bring Ayame to us._

Rin's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Ayame. Still paralyzed, she tried to ward away the voice in an inner struggle.

 _Who are you?_ she shouted at the voice in her mind.

 _Bring her to us!_ The voice was persistent and sounded deadly. Rin's eyes filled with tears as she tried to mentally fight off whomever was stuck in her head.

 _No!_ Rin persisted.

 _Then kill her,_ the voice said. _Kill Ayame._ Fear settled itself in Rin's heart as she finally summoned all of her inner strength and forced the voice out of her head.

And just like that, the voice and the cold were gone.

Rin took a deep breath and felt herself move again.

It was right then that Ayame's screams stopped. "The pain is gone," Ayame said in a raspy voice that had become raw from all of the screaming.

Rin saw Kagome's eyebrows knit together. "It just suddenly stopped?" she asked Ayame. The wolf-yokai nodded weakly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she replied. "It's gone." Kagome seemed extremely troubled, and Rin had to admit that she was feeling the same.

In addition to the troubled feeling, a sense of guilt was beginning to come over Rin. Something inside her felt like she'd been the cause of Ayame's pain. It was only when she'd reclaimed her mind that Ayame's pain had stopped.

Rin knew that couldn't be a coincidence.

"Are you alright now?" Kagome asked Ayame. Ayame nodded and slowly sat up. After a few deep breaths, she seemed to completely calmed down.

"I'm good," she said. "I'm alright." Kagome nodded and glanced at Rin. Worry was reflected in her eyes, and Rin knew she looked the same…although perhaps for an extra reason.

"I'm gonna go get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she stood up and walked in the direction they'd gone.

Once they were alone, Rin felt Ayame set a hand on her arm. Rin turned to her and saw blatant fear in Ayame's eyes.

"You said that you felt a cold sensation last night, right?" Ayame asked seriously. Eyes widening, Rin nodded. Ayame's eyes filled with tears.

"That same thing happened to me when the pain started after I woke up," she replied. "There was pain, but there was cold, too." Before Rin could answer, the others returned.

"Everything good here?" Inuyasha asked as they rejoined them. Ayame nodded, although she appeared to still be a bit shaken up. Kagome walked over to help her stand up. After a wobbly few seconds, Ayame righted herself and nodded.

"So are we all ready to move?" Inuyasha asked after Ayame had insisted she was perfectly fine. Kagome nodded but Rin remained silent.

She saw Sesshomaru's gaze set on her, and she could tell that he knew something was wrong. Rin discreetly shook her head to let him know that she would tell him later.

Finally, after gathering the nearly forgotten apples and making a few more checks that everyone was ready to go, they set off toward Totosai's cave.

Kagome walked right beside Ayame, and she somehow convinced Inuyasha to walk on the other side of the shaken up wolf-yokai just in case something happened. Although Rin knew Inuyasha probably wasn't too happy about it, he obliged. That left Rin and Sesshomaru trailing behind, and Rin slowed her pace and gently tugged on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Something happened," she said quietly. Sesshomaru looked down at her in silent encouragement for her to explain.

"The cold came back," she said. "The same as last night…and there was a voice in my head…" Rin's throat tightened, and she felt tears threatening to fall. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned Rin to face him.

"It's alright," he said. "You're safe now." Rin shook her head almost desperately and clutched his arm.

"No," she countered. "I'm not." She took a deep breath. "The voice told me to bring Ayame to it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Bring her to whom?" he asked. Rin wiped her eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. "When I said no, it told me to kill her." Rin finally succumbed to quiet tears as Sesshomaru pulled her against him. His comforting embrace calmed her down, albeit only slightly.

She finally felt calm enough to pull away from him and wipe the rest of her tears away.

"Something's wrong with me," she said in a terrified whisper. Sesshomaru reached up and touched her cheek.

"Kagome said something has attached itself to me," she said. "A ghost or a spirit or something. She couldn't tell what." Sesshomaru seemed deeply troubled by what was eating away at Rin.

"What would you like for me to do for you?" he asked. His voice held a considerate tone, and Rin once again thanked every lucky star out there that she had Sesshomaru.

"I don't know," Rin admitted. "Kagome said we could ask Totosai…I just hope he can help." Sesshomaru nodded and gently put his hand on Rin's back. "Let's continue on our way," he said as he led them in the direction of the others. "We will get answers soon enough." Rin nodded and leaned against him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and she felt his hand come up into her hair in a comforting gesture.

Rin sighed and tried to calm herself down.

 _Whatever this is,_ she thought to herself. _I just hope it doesn't kill anyone._

To be continued…

So a _very_ important chapter…lots of new info and some stuff to ponder. Let's just say it's going to be a wild ride from this point on.

Also I posted a new one-shot called Plain and Simple. It's gotten some good feedback, so check it out :)

One more thing! I made a companion blog to my fanfiction account on tumblr. I'm just getting it up and running so it's only got some stuff I've re-blogged but I'll be posting inspirations for some of my fics, some music, and hopefully some other fun stuff on there soon! Username is goshinote (duh) and the blog is titled Toward Tomorrow! Check it out and enjoy!  
Much love. :)


	17. Questions and Answers

Whoops, it's Wednesday…I'm posting this a couple days later than I promised, but still a new chapter!

First, a very important shout-out to WildHeart44! Thank you for always leaving such kind reviews! Even though I'm a lot busier now, I'm still going to continue the story. Can't leave you guys hanging! Honestly, I'm too invested to stop anyway lol. The planning I did got me hyped so it should be fairly smooth-sailing from here on out. Also thank you for asking about Mexico! It was a mission trip, so we went out in the community and did construction, cooked meals, put on a VBS program for the local children, and we got to visit people in their homes. The area where we went is very poor, so they're always very appreciative when we come down there. I would have to say that helping them and seeing their reactions and happiness was my favorite. :)

One more thing! Just a general thank you to all of the followers and reviewers. You guys are the best motivation for writing and I'm just so grateful for you all. Lots of love.

Alright, let's continue!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 17: Questions and Answers

Kagome didn't know what to think.

The being that had connected itself to Rin was troubling, and Kagome was especially bothered that Rin was suffering so much because of it. Watching Rin run off into the forest to chase whatever she thought she felt had sparked a sense of worry in Kagome.

Rin wasn't a Miko. This was something else entirely.

The spirit or ghost or whatever it was that was attached to Rin was full of darkness. Kagome's blood ran cold when she felt it, and she knew it was the reason for Rin's outburst.

Kagome just couldn't understand why.

Then there was Ayame's pain this morning, and Kagome couldn't help but think it was somehow related to what was going on with Rin. Although Kagome would never tell Rin about her suspicions for fear of hurting her feelings, Kagome had a strong sense of discomfort with the whole thing. She knew Rin must have been feeling terrified.

When the group had finally begun to move again, Kagome stayed up near Ayame, along with making Inuyasha do the same. Kagome figured Rin would want to talk to Sesshomaru about what she'd found out, so she decided to give them as much privacy as possible.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to Totosai's cave?" Ayame asked soon after they had resumed their journey.

Inuyasha looked up at the sun. "I'm not sure," he replied. "A few days on foot." Kagome frowned and discreetly made eye contact with her husband. Inuyasha shrugged as if to say _I can't help how long it takes._ Kagome turned to Ayame.

"Do you think you can handle traveling that long?" she asked. Ayame seemed to be getting upset.

"I just…I wonder if it's even worth going to see Totosai," she admitted. "A few days? Koga could be killed in that amount of time or he could be getting tortured or…" Her voice trailed off, but her eyes portrayed that she was still thinking of the terrible things that could be happening to Koga.

"What do you think we should do instead?" Kagome asked. Before Ayame could answer, Inuyasha huffed.

"We need to go see Totosai," Inuyasha cut in. "That's our best bet and it's the only thing we can think of right now." Kagome was irritated. _Why does he always have to use that tone of voice?_ she thought to herself. _He could at least_ try _to be nice to other people._

Inuyasha looked like he hesitated for a split second, and then he spoke.

"We're not going to make it there fast enough at this rate," he said. "We need to move quicker. Sesshomaru can carry Rin and I can carry you two." Kagome was surprised to hear Inuyasha suggest that and offer to carry Ayame. _Okay, so maybe he's nicer than I give him credit for._

Ayame looked uncomfortable. "I can run by myself," she began. Inuyasha cut her off with a firm shake of his head.

"You're not gonna be able to run like you did on your way to the village," he replied. "Sorry, but you're waddling at this point." Before Ayame could answer him with an insult of her own, Inuyasha turned back to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"That good with you guys?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Ayame finally agreed after a gentle encouraging from Kagome.

Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome showed Ayame how she and Sango once rode on Inuyasha's back. The memory of when Sango had first joined their group made her smile as she helped Ayame get comfortable. Once they were securely on Inuyasha's back and Rin was the same with Sesshomaru, the two inu-yokai ran off in the direction of Totosai's cave.

Thanks to the quickened pace of their group, they reached the cave in just under two hours. When they got there, Kagome glanced at Ayame. "Are you alright?" she asked as Ayame carefully stretched her limbs.

"I'm good," Ayame replied. Kagome turned to Rin and saw Sesshomaru steadying her as he put her back on the ground. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him as if they were the only two people in the world. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the pair. _They're so in love,_ she admired. _At least in the middle of this mess, I'm glad that they're happy together._

Turning back to Inuyasha, Kagome gave a quick nod to let him know they were all ready.

"Totosai?" Inuyasha called as the group walked into the cave.

Kagome suddenly shrieked and smacked at her cheek. "Myoga!" she half-scolded, half-greeted when she saw the flea yokai in her hand.

"Lady Kagome," he replied as she straightened himself out. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Inuyasha peered at the flea. "Hey, Myoga," he said. "Is Totosai here?" Myoga shook his head.

"He went out a little while ago," Myoga replied. "He should return soon. Can I be of assistance in his absence?" Inuyasha nodded and began to recount the series of events that had happened within the past few days.

Myoga appeared greatly troubled by everything Inuyasha was telling him. "I see," he said when Inuyasha was finally finished speaking. "There have been rumors of a dark yokai roaming around lately, and I can only imagine that it must be the one you ran into that is looking for the wolf-yokai leaders. Totosai and I heard about it a few days ago." Myoga turned to Ayame. "When did you say Master Koga went missing?"

"Last week," she replied. Myoga nodded.

"That would coincide with the rumors we heard," he said. "I think-"

"Hello!" Totosai's jolly voice came from behind the group as he walked into the cave and sat down. Kagome smiled at him. She saw Inuyasha roll his eyes, and she had to stifle a laugh. Totosai's ditzy-cheerful attitude always annoyed Inuyasha.

"What can I do for you all?" he asked as he began to start a fire. "Or did you just come to say hello?" Inuyasha frowned.

"What did you hear about that dark yokai?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you know about it?" Totosai seemed surprised. "That's what you're here for?" he asked. Before Totosai could say anything else, he noticed Ayame for what seemed like the first time.

"Well, look who it is!" he said. "Lady Ayame, we finally have the pleasure of meeting! You're all grown-up and pregnant by the looks of it." Ayame looked displeased.

"Koga is missing," she replied. "We need help." Totosai nodded and folded his hands in his lap as a frown appeared on his face.

"What's happened?" he asked. Before Ayame could answer, Totosai whipped his head around to stare at Rin.

"You," he said as he stood up. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a terrified expression come onto Rin's face. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Totosai as the old man walked over to Rin.

Totosai was silent as he gave Rin the stare-down. Rin looked at Kagome with fear in her eyes, and Kagome knew she was remembering their conversation from this morning about the being that had attached itself to her. Kagome felt realization dawn on her.

 _Of course Totosai would feel it, too,_ she thought to herself. _We sometimes forget how powerful he is._

"What's me?" Rin asked in a shaky voice. Totosai's frown deepened. "There's something…in you," he replied.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. I gently set my hand on his arm as Inuyasha met my eyes in a silent question. I discreetly nodded in affirmation _._

"A darkness," Totosai said, ignoring Inuyasha. "A dark being has attached itself to you." I noticed Sesshomaru set a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder as Totosai addressed me again. "You must have felt it, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I don't know what it is, though."

"It's no wonder I was unable to find the yokai that rumors have been about," he said. "It's attached itself to Rin."

"We ran into it last night," Inuyasha cut in. "It said it wanted Ayame but then it left when it saw we were with her." Kagome's heart went out to Rin, who in that moment looked like she wanted to faint.

"Rin, soon after it left is when you first felt that cold feeling, right?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded miserably.

"If it did indeed leave," Totosai began, "then it came back."

"But it said it wanted to kidnap the wolf-yokai leaders," Kagome countered. "Why would it have gone into Rin if it was still looking for them?"

"And why would it have attached itself to me in the first place?" Rin asked. Totosai paused.

"I don't know," he replied. "But it is obviously a yokai, but it was not born that way. I believe it is a person that was then made into a yokai. Not only that…I believe whomever it was sent by is still active in the pursuit. Even though its henchman, if you will, is dormant, its master may still be at work." Kagome was confused.

"But why?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense." Totosai frowned. "I believe that whoever made this yokai has a deep connection to the wolf-yokai and Rin," he replied. "I don't know how they would relate, and aside from that, I can't deduce anything else." Inuyasha huffed.

"So how the heck do we get it out of Rin and kill it?" he asked. Totosai shook his head.

"None of us can," he replied. "When it awakens and Rin feels that sensation you spoke of again, then that will be the only time she, and only she, can destroy it." Rin shook her head.

"That's impossible," she said. "I don't know how to kill yokai." Sesshomaru frowned at Totosai.

"You are suggesting something that is too dangerous for Rin," Sesshomaru said coldly. "There must be another way." Totosai eyed Sesshomaru, and Kagome could tell that he'd caught on to the shift in his and Rin's relationship.

"If there were another way," Totosai began, "I would tell you all. Unfortunately, this is the only way I can think of to get rid of it, so unless you want this yokai to continue terrorizing the wolf-yokai and hanging around Rin, then you should at least hear me out." Sesshomaru still seemed displeased, but he didn't argue.

"So how should we go about doing this?" Kagome asked. Totosai shrugged.

"Wait for Rin to feel the yokai inside her again and then go from there," he replied. Even Kagome couldn't restrain herself from rolling her eyes. _Real helpful, Totosai,_ she thought to herself.

"Tell me what happened when you felt the yokai," Totosai said to Rin. Rin took a deep breath and then told Totosai what had happened. She went into greater detail than what she'd told Kagome, and the Miko once again felt a pang of pity for her friend.

"You said that you dreamt of a murder?" Totosai asked when she was done. Rin nodded. "It was very gruesome," she replied. "Lots of blood." Totosai paused.

"Have you ever been in contact with someone that was murdered?" he asked. Rin frowned. "My parents and my two brothers were murdered when I was young," she replied. "I came home one day and found them all dead." Totosai bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely. Rin nodded appreciatively.

"Do you think this has something to do with them?" she asked. Totosai nodded.

"I believe the murder of your family somehow relates to this entire situation with Koga in general," Totosai said. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but I think it's safe to conclude that they are linked." Ayame huffed.

"How could that possibly be true?" she asked. "Koga doesn't even know Rin. How could they have a connection like that?"

Everyone else turned and gaped at her. _Does she really not know?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Ayame," Kagome began slowly. "Koga killed Rin when she was a child. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga revived her." Ayame's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at Rin. "He _killed_ you?" Rin nodded.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I was very fortunate to have been saved by Sesshomaru…but yes, Koga did kill me." Ayame went silent, and Kagome knew she must have been pondering such troubling information.  
"Why are you helping me then?" Ayame asked. "My mate killed you. Why would you want to help find him?" Rin smiled genuinely.

"It was a long time ago," she replied. "And I'm very protected now." Rin quickly smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagome saw his cold glare soften when his eyes met hers.

 _Kawaii…!_

"Thank you," Ayame said sincerely. "Then I guess it would make sense that there's a connection."

Totosai nodded. "There definitely is," he replied. "It's just a matter of figuring out what it is."

Rin looked like she was about to speak, but her eyes glazed over and swayed on her feet a bit.

"It's…happening," she said. "The cold…it's…" She began to fall back, but Sesshomaru immediately caught her as she finally lost consciousness. His eyes were full of worry, something Kagome had never seen from him, and he gently lay Rin on the ground. His hand went to her cheek, which had quickly gone pale along with the rest of her body.

Kagome walked over and knelt next to Rin. Her skin felt like ice, and Kagome could feel whatever was inside Rin coming out.

"Something's happening," Inuyasha said. "Look."

Totosai looked at the girl on the ground. "It's coming out of her," Totosai said. "Brace yourselves."

Kagome tensed as she met Inuyasha's eyes. The couple exchanged quick nods to let each other know they were ready to fight. Upon looking at Ayame, Kagome could see that she'd become incredibly fearful.

 _She's probably worried about the baby now,_ Kagome realized. _If that thing attacks her, it could seriously hurt her child._ Kagome resolved to do her best to help Ayame in whatever way she needed.

At that moment, Kagome realized that they were all going to need some help.

The same dark yokai that attacked them last night was quickly coming out of Rin's body, and Kagome knew that they were facing something they'd never seen before.

She just hoped they were ready.

To be continued…

Oh my gosh…this was such a hard chapter to write lol. I've tried to bring some stuff to light, and even more will be revealed in the next chapter. Bear with me!

I'll post another chapter this weekend (hopefully!).

Much love. :)


	18. Mitsuo

Hello! Before we continue, I'd like to address a review! Someone who wasn't signed in left a review about how I mentioned that Rin was killed by Koga before Sesshomaru revived her.

I _really_ appreciate you catching me on that. The user pointed out that it was never explicitly mentioned that Koga himself killed Rin. It was only recognized that Koga's wolves did. Thank you for pointing this out! It actually helped me to put this chapter into better focus, so I really appreciate it! I'll go back to chapter 17 and fix it when I have a chance, but for now I want to get this chapter posted. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 18: Mitsuo

All Rin could see was darkness.

The last thing she could remember was Sesshomaru's concerned gaze as she fell to the ground. After that, everything went black.

Rin knew that she was still unconscious; it felt like she was trapped in her own mind.

She also knew that it must have to do with the yokai that was within her, but judging from the sudden emptiness she felt, she knew that the yokai must have temporarily exited her body. Rin wondered if it was hurting her friends…she wondered how Sesshomaru must have been feeling.

As quickly as the darkness had come, a bright light overcame it.

Rin felt herself stand up as she stared at the light in wonder. The glimmer of gold was warm, and she couldn't remember ever seeing anything that beautiful.

 _Rin_.

A voice resonated her name. It was a voice that Rin recognized.

It was the same one that told her to kill Ayame. Fear replaced Rin's wonder.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. Rin's voice sounded distant and far-off, as if she were in a large hole with no one around to hear her.

 _Rin, I'm not going to hurt you,_ it said. Rin had to admit that there it had a different tone; it no longer sounded malicious. It sounded…comforting.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of her. It was a boy, perhaps around seventeen or eighteen-years-old. He had a big smile that didn't quite reach his dark brown eyes. He seemed oddly familiar, and Rin felt like she should recognize him, even though she was positive they had never met.

"I am Mitsuo," the boy said. "I'm not here to hurt you." His smile turned sincerer as he met Rin's eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Rin asked. "Why are you in my head?" Mitsuo's boyish grin faded back into a half-smile.

"We need your help," he replied. Rin was confused.

"Who's 'we?'" she asked. "You're alone." Mitsuo shook his head.

"I'm alone with you right now," he said. "But they're waiting for me. If you help me, we can go to them together." Rin's eyes narrowed as suspicion washed over her.

"What do I need to do to help you?" she asked. Mitsuo's eyes went sad.

"You betrayed us," he replied. "First you need to undo what you've done." Rin's eyes widened and she felt her heart begin to race.

"I betrayed you?" she repeated. "How? I've never met you before." Mitsuo appeared to be growing annoyed.

"You're helping the filthy wolf-yokai tribe," he spat out. "That in itself is a betrayal, but to be aiding Koga's mate along with their unborn child? That is betrayal on an entirely different level." Rin was shocked into silence.

 _Who is this boy?_ she asked herself. _Is he what is connecting me to Koga? That would make what Totosai said seem more plausible…_

"Why do you hate them?" Rin asked Mitsuo.

The young boy's anger turned to sadness. "They have done many evil things to us," he replied. "But we don't have time to talk about that right now. I need you to agree to help us first." Rin hesitated.

"I want to help you," she replied sincerely. "But I can't if it means hurting Ayame or Koga." Mitsuo's anger returned.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, his voice rising. "We need to take from Koga and Ayame what they took from us!"

"What did they take from you?" Rin asked. Mitsuo paused, as if he were weighing his options.

"I'm your brother," Mitsuo finally said. "Our mother was pregnant with me when several of Koga's wolves killed us." Rin's eyes widened as she stared at him. There was no way this boy was her brother. He did seem oddly familiar, but it wasn't possible. _Besides,_ Rin thought _. My family was killed by thieves._

"I…what?" Rin stuttered. "How are you here? Our parents were killed by thieves, not wolves. It was a robbery gone wrong." Mitsuo shook his head.

"Do you remember that day?" he asked. "Do you remember what happened?" Rin felt a pang in her heart. Of course she remembered. It was the worst day of her life.

"I was sick," she replied. "With some sort of cold. My parents and brothers went out into the woods to find some stuff for a remedy. There were a lot of ingredients, so they all went to save time and get home quicker." Rin's eyes filled with tears as her words choked in her throat.

"They never came back," Mitsuo said as he continued the memory. "The villagers found them in the forest. The wolf-yokai tribe was long gone, so the villagers believed it was a robbery." Mitsuo's fists clenched together.

"Then when the villagers told you what had happened…" he trailed off as he met Rin's tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry for what you went through. You shouldn't have had to suffer like that, especially since Koga's wolves killed you." Rin half-smiled.

"Things wound up working out," she replied. "My life is good now." Mitsuo was quiet for a moment as he just looked at Rin.

"Rin," he began, "we want you to be with us. We want you to kill them and come with us." Rin shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill them," she replied. "Why did you all of sudden come for them? Why are you here now?" Mitsuo's eyes went sad.

"Koga's mate is with child," he explained. "Our mother was with child when she was dead. That awoke Mother and Father from their place in death. Since I wasn't technically born, they had to do some…difficult things to me to make sure I could come with them." Rin peered at him.

"What kind of things?" she asked. Mitsuo sighed. "It's a long story," he replied. "There will be time to tell you later…. _after_ you kill Koga's mate." Rin frowned.

"Have you already killed Koga?" she asked. "Is he dead?"

"No," Mitsuo replied. "We can't kill him. You're the only one that can. We were going to come to you once we had Ayame in our possession, but we were happily surprised that you were traveling with her. We just didn't expect all of the others."

"So the yokai that attacked us is working with you?" she asked. Mitsuo didn't answer her.

"Mitsuo?" she prodded. "Can you please just tell me everything?" Mitsuo finally shook his head.

"The only thing that matters right now is that you kill her," he said brusquely. "Then come find us. We can't kill Koga. Only you can. Then we'll find the rest of the wolf-yokai tribes and completely eradicate their species."

" _No_ ," Rin replied firmly. "I'm not going to help you. Where are Mother and Father now? Why can't I talk to them?"

"They're with Koga," Mitsuo replied. "I need to bring you to them. But you _have_ to kill Ayame. Just do it, Rin!" His voice was full of panic, and Rin's heart became conflicted.

 _I won't hurt Ayame,_ she resolved silently. _But I can't just stand by. My family is back. They're suffering. I need to help them._

"I won't," she said. "For the last time, no. But I will do whatever I can to help you all. I just don't want anyone to die."

Before Mitsuo could protest again, Rin heard a loud rumbling noise. Looking around her, she could see the light brought on by Mitsuo beginning to fade.

"We're out of time," Mitsuo said quickly. "You know what you need to do, Rin. You _know_ what has to be done. We miss you. We want to be with you." Before Rin knew what was happening, Mitsuo pulled her into a hug. Rin's eyes filled with tears at his touch, and she held him tightly.

"We love you, sister," Mitsuo whispered as he finally faded.

The light faded completely, and Rin found herself falling backward into the darkness again.

Then her eyes shot open.

Her breathing was ragged as she sat up. Her comrades looked like they'd just ended a confrontation; Inuyasha's Tessaiga was out and Kagome was setting down her bow. Sesshomaru was seated beside her with a firm hold on her hand.

"Rin?" he said quietly. "Are you alright?" Rin looked at him, then to Ayame.

When their eyes met, Rin felt Mitsuo prodding at her soul. _No,_ she thought firmly.

"I think so," Rin replied, finally answering Sesshomaru's question.

"That yokai came out of you," Inuyasha said. "Then it went back in." Rin lifted a hand to her head.

"I figured," she replied.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Did you see anything?" Rin hesitated, unsure what she should tell them.

"I'm not sure," she lied. "Maybe it'll come back to me." Kagome nodded at her half-hearted answer.

"I hope it does," she replied. "That yokai attacked when it came out of you. We managed to subdue it before it did any real damage."

"Miko," Sesshomaru suddenly said to Kagome. "Can you perform an exorcism on Rin? You must get that thing out of her." Kagome seemed surprised by Sesshomaru's sudden request.

"It's too connected to her soul," Kagome replied. "I would have exorcised it when I first felt its presence but it could kill Rin if I do." Sesshomaru frowned, so Rin squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay," Rin assured him. "We'll figure it out."

 _You've already figured it out,_ she heard Mitsuo whisper. _I've already told you._

 _Get out of my head!_ Rin shouted. _Tell Mother and Father to give Koga back. Then I'll come talk to you! We can find another way to give you peace._ Rin could sense Mitsuo's irritation.

 _Who said anything about peace?_ he asked. _You don't understand anything._

 _What do you mean?_ Rin asked. Mitsuo didn't answer her.

"We'll stay here for the night," Kagome said, her voice breaking Rin out of her mental debate. "Then we can keep going tomorrow." Rin nodded, and one look at Ayame told her that the wolf-yokai was getting more worried by the minute.

"Koga is alive," Rin said without thinking. Ayame's eyes brightened.

"How do you know?" she asked. "Did you see something?" Rin hesitated.

"I just got a feeling," she replied vaguely. "A very strong feeling." Ayame smiled.

"I hope your feeling is right," she said optimistically. "Any bit of hope is enough." Rin looked away.

 _What would Ayame think if she knew what was happening in my head?_ she asked herself. _What would she think if she knew this was all my fault?_

Rin turned to lock eyes with Sesshomaru. She knew that he could read her better than anyone, and one exchanged glance told him that she knew what was happening. Something was wrong…something was _worse_ than wrong.

Rin needed to figure it out before anyone got hurt.

To be continued…

This chapter was so hard to write! A plot twist and a whole ton of new stuff to let you guys ponder over despite the shorter length of the chapter itself. Let me know what you think!

Also, a fun fact. Mitsuo means "third son." Rin has two older brothers, so her new younger brother would be the third son. I love Japanese names. Their meanings are so convenient! xD

Much love. :)


	19. Eighteen Years Earlier

I'm glad to hear that you guys liked the last chapter! This one goes back in time a bit…enjoy!

Warning: contains intense violence and potentially upsetting content. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 19: Eighteen Years Earlier…

Rin woke up feeling an ache throughout her body. Her head was throbbing and her nose was completely stuffed up.

"Mother?" she groaned from her futon.

"What's wrong, my little blossom?" Rin's mother replied from her spot near the fire.

Rin let out a haggard cough. Her mother quickly came over and knelt by her side.

"Oh, my," her mother said as she felt Rin's forehead. "You've got the cough of an old man and a fever to go along with it. This is some way to get used to being a big six-year-old, huh? At least it waited until a few days after your birthday to get you down." Rin leaned in to her mother's comforting hand that had moved down to her cheek.

"I don't feel good," Rin said weakly. Rin's mother smiled down at her.

"I know, blossom baby," she replied. "Let's see if you feel better after drinking some water and maybe having a little bit to eat."

Despite eating and drinking, Rin was still feeling quite ill. Her mother frowned.

"I'm sorry you don't feel better, my Rin," she said. "I'll go out and see if we can find you something to help out with your cold. I'll get our men to help me so it'll be quicker. Be back soon." Rin's mother smiled and planted a quick kiss on Rin's forehead.

Rin's mother, a respected and kindly woman known as Mayumi, headed out to find her husband and two sons. The remedy she had in mind to make Rin had many ingredients, so she would enlist help from the rest of her family to get everything together. The sooner she got the remedy made, the sooner her little blossom would feel better.

Mayumi smiled as she walked to where she knew her husband and sons were working. Rin, her only daughter, was her blossom. When Rin had come into the world on a lovely Spring morning six years ago, Mayumi had felt a sense of completion. Her family was complete; the sweet blossom of a new flower had finally bloomed.

But then she'd found out she was pregnant a few days ago, so it appeared that she would have a new flower to bloom in her family. She and her husband, Isao, had come up with a few ways to tell their three children about the new baby, but they hadn't decided on one yet. Mayumi figured that they could just tell the kids tonight once they were all together in the house and Rin was feeling better.

Mayumi made her way to the fields where her husband and sons were. Isao was one of the farmers in charge, and he liked to take their two sons, Ichiro and Eiji, down to the fields to show them what they would one day take as an occupation. At ten and eight, Mayumi's sons were learning the responsibility to one day be successful in their lives, and she was grateful for her husband's encouragement in that regard.

Upon seeing Isao, Mayumi called his name along with their sons.

"Hello, Mayumi," Isao greeted when he met up with her. He leaned in close to her. "And hello, baby." His voice was quieted as he discreetly greeted their unborn child. Mayumi laughed and gently patted his arm.

"Mother!" Ichiro shouted as he hugged Mayumi. "Did you see me planting seeds? I'm such a big man!" Eiji jumped over to join them.

"I'm a big man, too!" he added. Mayumi smiled at her sons.

"You're both very big men," she replied. "Big and strong!" Her sons giggled and jumped up and down.

"Where's Rin?" Ichiro asked as he tried to get the boys to settle down. Mayumi frowned.

"She's running a fever," she replied. "I think it's just a bad cold, but I want to get her feeling better as soon as possible." She quickly lowered her voice. "I want us to tell the kids about the baby tonight." Ichiro smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to make the usual remedy?" he asked. Mayumi nodded. "Could you three help me?" she asked. "There are too many ingredients for me to gather myself." Ichiro took his wife's hand.

"Of course we'll help," he replied. "Let's go, boys." Isao and Eiji ran off ahead of them as their parents laughed.

Mayumi lived a very happy life with her family. She'd married her husband when she was sixteen, and their son had been born a little over a year later. Then came their second son, then finally Rin. They thought that they were done having children, but then Mayumi had fallen pregnant again. They were nothing but happy at the news.

Mayumi squeezed Isao's hand as they walked to the forest. She felt excitement bubbling in her occupied belly at the thought of telling her kids about their new sibling.

As they reached the forest, Mayumi reminded them about the specific ingredients they would need to find.

"Everyone got that?" she asked. "Ichiro, you go with your father. Eiji, you come with me, okay?" The boys happily walked to each parent and they set off in different directions. Isao threw one last smile at Mayumi before they turned away and began to gather ingredients.

"First, we need some honeysuckle for taste," Mayumi told Eiji. Eiji ran over to a large bush full of flowers.

"Here they are!" he exclaimed. Mayumi giggled. "Good job," she replied as Eiji picked a few of the flowers. Mayumi held out her special remedy basket so Eiji could put the blossoms in.

Roughly an hour later, they'd gathered almost everything they needed.

"Let's go meet up with your dad and brother," Mayumi said. They began heading back in the direction from which they'd come when they suddenly heard a loud howl, quickly followed by a shout.

Mayumi's eyes widened. _What on earth…?_

"Ichiro, _run_!" Isao's booming voice came from not too far away. Mayumi immediately began running toward it.

"What's going on, Mother?" Eiji asked as he ran behind Mayumi.

"Something's happening," Mayumi replied. The howls and shouts were getting louder, so Mayumi quickly stopped.

"Hide behind this tree," Mayumi told Eiji. "Wait for me to come back and get you. Do _not_ move, okay?" Eiji nodded, terrified. Mayumi hurried off in the direction of the racket.

The sight that awaited her chilled her to her bones.

A horde of wolves was attacking Isao and Ichiro.

Mayumi gasped in horror.

" _Ichiro_!" she shouted. " _Isao_!" Isao met her eyes from where he was being devoured.

"Mayumi!" he shouted back. "Run! Get Ichiro and run!" Mayumi went to grab her son, but found that he had already been overcome by wolves. Mayumi's eyes filled with tears.

 _My son…is dead._

"He's…he's dead!" she shrieked. Isao shouted in pain, and Mayumi wasn't sure if it was more from the tortuous ordeal he was going through or the loss of his son.

"Mayumi, run!" Isao shouted again. "Save yourself and Eiji!" Tears poured down Mayumi's cheeks as she finally nodded.

"I love you, Isao!" she shouted. "Forever!"

"I love you, too, Mayumi," Isao yelled back hoarsely. "Take care of our babies…take care of…" His words died off with a final cry of pain.

Her husband was dead.

Her child and her husband were dead.

Seemingly satisfied with their attack, the wolves turned on Mayumi. Shock had frozen Mayumi to the spot in which she was standing, and now with all of those beady eyes on her, she felt like she was nearly about to shatter.

"Mommy?"

Eiji's petrified voice came from right behind her. Before the _Get out of here!_ could even form on her tongue, the wolves' eyes turned to her son and pounced on his small body. On the way to get to him, the wolves jumped on Mayumi as well.

The pain was excruciating, and she kept waiting for death to be her merciful saving grace, but it never came. It went on and on and on.

She didn't know what was worse: her pain or the sounds of Eiji screaming.

"Eiji!" she shouted.

"Mommy!" he shouted back.

Moments later, his cries grew weaker, then quieter, then they stopped altogether. Mayumi found herself almost grateful that her neck was being crushed by wolves; at least she couldn't turn her head to see her second dead son.

After what felt like hours, Mayumi felt her pain receding. The sounds of the wolves became quieter, and she felt herself drifting away.

All at once, silence came over her. A whistle sounded near her and the dogs suddenly jumped off of her. Mayumi was unable to move, but she didn't have to. A figure came and loomed over her.

"My stupid wolves," the man said. His hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes were piercing blue, full of hatred and disgust. "I don't know why they would waste their time killing such a pathetic group of humans. My apologies." The man smirked and hurried away. His tail was the last thing Mayumi saw, and realization dawned on her.

Koga, leader of the wolf-yokai tribe. She'd heard rumors about his deeds, but she never thought she'd see him in person, let alone be killed by his wolves.

His wolves killed her family. _All except for one._

Mayumi thought about Rin, left alone at home with a cold, under the impression that her family would come back to her. Tears fell from Mayumi's eyes as she realized that she would never see her little blossom again.

She realized that she would never get to bring her unborn child into the world. She would never get to tell her sons and daughter that they would get a new baby sibling.

With her eyes finally drifting shut, Mayumi felt a final sense of agony before she finally felt her soul leave her body.

Instead of the light she'd always imagined she'd see when she died, she only saw darkness, then a sudden loud voice boomed at her.

 _Do you wish to go on to the next life or for Koga to suffer as you did?_

Without hesitation, Mayumi knew her answer.

 _Koga will suffer._

To be continued…

Wow. So. Probably the darkest thing I've ever written, but this is how my little mind built the backstory for what happened to Rin's family (at least in terms of my story).

Like, seriously I just bummed myself out. Now I'm gonna go binge-watch Inuyasha and avoid my homework. I suggest you guys do the same.

But first here are some really quick name meanings!

Mayumi: truth, gentle, beauty

Isao: courageous man

Ichiro: First-born son

Eiji: Second-born son

Also, Mitsuo means third-born son. I figured I'd keep it consistent!

Much love. :)


	20. Conflicting Feelings & Comforting Words

Hello, my friends. It has been such a hectic few weeks! College is very tiring and time-consuming ***** sobs* haha but I'm pushing through and finding little sporadic pieces of time to write in between classes and the mounds and mounds of homework I have. I'm not giving up on you guys! As always, thanks so much for the kind reviews. It's so lovely to know that people enjoy my writing :)

Aaaanndd there is some serious fluff in this chapter *swoons* I hope you love it.

Also, I can't believe this fic has hit 20 chapters! Woo-hoo!

Chapter 20: Conflicting Feelings and Comforting Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Rin couldn't remember when she'd fallen into the vision of her family's death; one moment she was looking at Sesshomaru and the next she was watching her family die.

No, it was worse. It was almost as if she had been _living_ it. She knew Mitsuo had shown her that fateful day when her family had died. To see what had happened nearly killed Rin herself. The sadness and overwhelming grief that had hit her so many years ago was coming back full-force.

But the worst feeling…it was knowing that her mother had caused this. Rin recognized the voice that had told her mother to come back to make Koga suffer, and she felt a deep pain settle within her heart.

The voice had been Naraku's. He was long dead now, but it seemed as if the seed of hatred he'd planted in Rin's mother was still there, ever-growing.

As if that wasn't enough, she kept hearing Mitsuo's voice in her head. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kagome or the others about it. _What would they think?_ she asked herself. _And what would they think if they knew my family was the cause of all of this?_

After pondering the issue silently for a few minutes, Rin resolved to not say anything just yet. Perhaps once they had a direction in which to continue she'd spill the truth. For now, she just wanted to have a few seconds of peace.

"Rin, did you see anything when you were unconscious?" Kagome asked when Rin had focused back in on her comrades. "Usually when a yokai overtakes your body, it shows you visions or it speaks to you." Rin hesitated. She wouldn't be able to lie to Kagome easily. She knew that the Miko had been possessed herself several times, so she would know exactly what happens.

"I think so," Rin half-admitted. "It was all kind of a jumble, though. I don't remember much of it." Kagome seemed to believe her as she gave her a troubled nod. Rin discreetly glanced at Sesshomaru and immediately knew that he'd caught her lie. _Please just wait,_ she tried to think at him. _I'll tell you everything later._

"So now what do we do?" Ayame asked. "Where do we go from here?" Inuyasha huffed and looked over at Totosai.

"Old man," he said. "What should we do?" Totosai shrugged.

"I have no idea," he replied.

 _Thump!_

As soon as the words had left Totosai's mouth, Inuyasha had plopped a trade-mark punch on the top of his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha held his hands up in mock-defense. "He's the one that's not being helpful," he countered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Totosai," she said in a much kinder tone than Inuyasha. "Do you have any suggestions for what we should do?" Totosai appeared to think for a moment.

"Nope," he said.

 _Thump!  
_ "Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said. "Sheesh, no wonder Sota's been going through a violent stage!" As Inuyasha began to counter her argument, Rin heard Mitsuo speak to her again.

 _Would you like for me to lead you to our family?_ he asked. _I know right where they are. It's only about a day away on foot, perhaps several hours if you all run like you did on the way here._

Rin tried to shoo him away. _I can't,_ she replied. _You guys want to hurt Ayame and her baby. I can't just lead them straight to you._ Mitsuo sighed.

 _But you all are searching for Koga, correct?_ he asked. _They're with Mother and Father. That's where you'll find him. Wouldn't you at least like for Ayame to get to say goodbye to her mate before we kill them both?_ Rin's heart skipped a beat as she was faced with the impossible choice.

Their entire mission was about finding Koga. That was the whole reason they'd set out in the first place, but how could Rin help accomplish the mission if it led to _her_ family and their desire for vengeance? How could Rin ever do that?

 _Just leave me alone!_ she cried. _Get out of my head!_ She could tell that Mitsuo was growing impatient with her.

 _You have a choice,_ he said. _You can lead everyone to Koga. You'll be a hero! They'll all be so grateful to you. We won't even tell them that we're your family or that you were the one that brought them to us._ Rin felt a surge of intense anger.

 _I don't care about being a hero!_ Rin shouted. _How could you even say that? And stop reading my thoughts. It's creepy._ Mitsuo chuckled, and Rin was filled with a chilling sense of familiarity. Her baby brother had the same laugh as their father.

 _Think of it this way, sister,_ Mitsuo began. _You lead them to Koga, there will be a reunion, and then we all kill them. The revenge will be had. We will be able to find peace._ Rin's eyes widened as she realized that this whole mess with Koga is what was keeping her family from being at peace.

 _If you don't bring Ayame to us, we will never be at peace,_ Mitsuo confirmed. _We will be stuck in this hateful and vengeful state for all of eternity. Is that what you want?_ Rin frowned.

 _Of course not,_ she replied. _But…_

 _No buts,_ Mitsuo interrupted. _If you do what we ask then your family is put to rest. We've been waiting for this for_ years _. Isn't that worth the sacrifice from Koga and Ayame?_

Rin hesitated. She loved her family, and of course she wanted them to be at peace. But could she really sacrifice Koga and Ayame's lives for it? Rin wasn't ready to make the decision quite yet.

 _I can tell you're considering it,_ Mitsuo said. _We can make a compromise for now. I'll at least just tell you which way to start going, and then you can make a decision along the way._ Rin finally nodded.

 _Fine,_ she conceded. _I'll get us going in the right direction, but no promises._ Mitsuo smiled.

 _Of course,_ he replied. _Head west straight toward the sea. We are on the coast in a cave a mile into the forest._ Rin nodded.

 _Okay,_ she said. _Now get out of my head._ Mitsuo chuckled.

 _I'll be back soon,_ he replied.

And then he was gone.

When Rin focused back in on the scene around her, she saw that Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped arguing and were trying to calm down a now very upset Ayame. Well, Kagome was trying to calm her down. Inuyasha just looked annoyed.

"Rin?"

Sesshomaru's quiet voice came from beside her as his comforting hand rested on hers. Rin met his gaze and saw concern in his eyes.

"You have not been well," he said. "What has happened?" Rin hesitated as she snuck a glance at the others.

"I'll tell you later," she murmured. "It's a long story." Sesshomaru nodded and patted her hand.

"At least tell me if you are alright," he replied. Rin sighed. "I don't know if I am," she said as she shook her head. "But we should talk about it later. We need to make a plan with the others right now." Sesshomaru nodded.

"As you wish," he said as he pulled his hand back.

Ayame's sobs rang in Rin's ears, and she knew that she needed to speak up. _I need to at least get us moving,_ she thought to herself. _Then maybe Sesshomaru will have some advice later…_

"I have an idea," Rin spoke up to her own surprise. Due to the volume of Ayame's crying and the flustered tone of voice Kagome in which she was speaking, they hadn't heard her.

"Hey!" Rin shouted. Everyone immediately went quiet and turned to stare at her.

 _Oops,_ Rin thought sheepishly. _I guess I'm a little more wound up than I thought._

"Uh, sorry," Rin quickly said. "I just have an idea." Ayame wiped the tears off her cheeks and Rin saw Inuyasha take an audible breath of relief. She heard him mutter something about "…wolf-yokai crying is driving me crazy…" under his breath.

"What's your idea, Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin took one last moment of hesitation.

"Maybe we should head to the coast," she blurted. "Then we can work our way around the country in a circle rather than running around haphazardly." Rin held her breath as the others pondered her words.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kagome said. "At least we'll have some sort of destination to begin with. We can make a full circle and then head inward." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as Ayame finally wiped the rest of the tears off her cheeks.

"Okay," she said in a wobbly voice.

"I do apologize," Totosai said sincerely, "for what has happened and that I cannot be of more help." Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't worry," she replied. "We'll figure everything out."

Rin suddenly felt a fit of nausea in her stomach, but this time she knew it wasn't because of Mitsuo.

Rin felt so guilty she thought she was going to be sick.

She took a discreet breath and tried to shake the feeling. _Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _You haven't done anything wrong. You're…helping them._ But Rin knew deep down that she wasn't completely right in her actions. _But what other option is there?_

"I'll make something to eat," Totosai said. "And then you all should get some sleep. I have a feeling that you have a long journey ahead of you."

Totosai got set to making some soup while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayame discussed what would be the quickest way to get to the coast.

"I mean, this country is a freakin' island," Inuyasha said. "It's not like we're gonna miss the coast if we walk in a random direction." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she replied. "But just going in a random direction isn't going to get us there as quickly as we should."

 _Should I suggest going west?_ Rin asked herself. _Ugh…I have to._

"Maybe we could head west?" Rin suggested. "Or we could…what was that thing you did in the future, Kagome? Flip a coin?" Rin added the small humor to her suggestion so as to hide her guilty unease. She must have done a good job because Kagome immediately laughed.

"I don't think there are any of those here," she replied. "But west is a good idea." Inuyasha glanced at Rin.

"Why do you think we should go west?" he asked. His eyes held a gleam she couldn't quite decipher, and she wondered if he suspected that something was up. Inuyasha might be pretty clueless about some stuff, but when it came to danger and untrustworthiness, he was a pro.

"I don't know," Rin lied. "I just thought of a direction and suggested it." Inuyasha eyed her for a second more and then focused his attention back on his wife.

"Then I guess west it is," he said. "We'll rest up and leave first thing in the morning."

After they'd eaten dinner and everyone was getting ready to sleep, Rin discreetly took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Can we go outside for a few minutes?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her out of the cave.

When they were in the moonlight and out of earshot, Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's all my fault," she blurted. "Everything that's happened…it's all my fault." With that, Rin's mental exhaustion finally overcame her and she dissolved into tears.

Sesshomaru immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and gently stroked her hair. After a moment, he eased Rin down to the ground with him and set her in his lap so her head was on his chest and his arms were around her. She felt the same comfort as when she'd woken up in his lap after she'd been revived by Tenseiga all those years ago.

"You must tell me what has happened," he comforted. "Perhaps I can help." Rin sniffled and wiped away some of her tears. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to tell Sesshomaru everything.

When she'd finally given him every detail, she looked up and met his eyes to try and gauge his reaction.

He only looked at her with his usual look on his face, albeit a bit softer because he was looking at her.

"You think I'm terrible, don't you?" she asked in defeat. She dropped his gaze and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's hands gently cupped her cheeks so he could tilt her head back up to look into her eyes.

"You are not terrible, Rin," he said sincerely. "You mustn't think that. Naraku no longer exists, but yet he has somehow been able to corrupt yet another soul. You and your family are not the culprits. You are the victims." Sesshomaru's eyes became sad. "I'm sorry, Rin." Rin sniffled again.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm glad you understand. I still feel like I'm going crazy…I can't tell the others, I can't warn them, and I can't just not bring them. My family has been suffering for almost twenty years. I can't just abandon them but they have Koga, and Ayame is scared and now I'm scared and I can't help but think that there's nothing I can do and…"

Sesshomaru silenced her by gently kissing her softly on the mouth to stop her nearly incoherent rambling. Rin instantly relaxed, her body very nearly went limp in Sesshomaru's arms as she kissed him back. When Sesshomaru pulled away, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rin's ear.

"I know that you want to solve this issue in a manner that will aid everyone involved," Sesshomaru began. "I know you, Rin. You will make the right decision." Rin was surprised by his words. She'd half-expected him to tell her that the others didn't matter.

 _Give him some credit,_ she told herself. _He's come a long way._

Despite what he was saying, Rin still felt totally confused and ridiculously conflicted. She gently slid off of Sesshomaru's lap and laid back on the ground with her eyes toward the night sky.

"When I was little," she began with her eyes still glued above her, "I used to look up when it was dark and admire all of the stars. I always believed that when my family died, their spirits drifted to the sky and they became stars themselves. Whenever I was scared, I used to just look up and I'd feel better because I thought that they were watching over me and comforting me…but I guess I was wrong." Tears began to leak from her eyes again.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered as she closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the sky.

Rin heard Sesshomaru move beside her, and then his lips were on her face. He was gently kissing her tears away, silently and lovingly comforting her.

His hand came up to her cheek and he lightly stroked it. "Rin," he murmured. "Open your eyes."

Rin obliged, and when her eyes slid open, she was face-to-face with Sesshomaru. His expression was more open than she'd ever seen. It was full of an emotion that he'd proven to possess, but had never truly showcased on his face.

Love.

"I am here, Rin," he said quietly. "I will always be here with you." Rin's heart fluttered as she looked up at him.

"You're one of the stars," she murmured. "You're bright…and warm…and you protect me..."

Sesshomaru cut her off with a soft kiss. Rin's eyes closed again as she followed Sesshomaru's motions. As they kissed, she slid her hands to the back of his neck and up into his hair as he gently stroked her cheek.

She didn't know quite how long they kissed; all she knew was that she was relishing this time with him. It was so intimate, so lovely, so comforting.

After what felt like forever, Sesshomaru moved to lay down beside her after one more light kiss. He gently pulled her over so she was wrapped in his embrace with her head resting on his chest.

"Sleep now," he said softly. "It has been a long day for you. You will feel better in the morning." Rin sighed and nestled her face into his kimono.

"Love you," she murmured, her eyes already drifting closed and her mind receding into slumber.

The last thing she heard was Sesshomaru replying with his special, "And I you."

Somehow, despite everything, Rin fell asleep with a sense of comfort in her heart.

To be continued…

GAH, the fluff.

So it's been two weeks since I've posted so…how about I put up two chapters tonight? ;) Chapter 21 will be up tonight soon after this one is up!

Until then, what do you guys think about all of this? Predictions? Questions?

Much love. :)


	21. Concern

Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 21: Concern

When Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha that night, she felt exhaustion creeping through her body. It had been a long day.

Kagome hadn't told Rin this, but the yokai that had come out of her after she'd fallen unconscious was the same one that had attacked them on their way to Totosai's cave. Kagome knew this would freak Rin out, she figured she'd let Sesshomaru fill her in on what had happened while she was passed out.

It had been no more than thirty seconds, but when the yokai had receded back into Rin and she'd begun to wake up, it seemed like she'd been asleep for twenty years. It was all very strange. Kagome just had an overall bad feeling about it all.

Kagome felt Inuyasha nudge her from where he was lying next to her.

"Did you see Rin and Sesshomaru?" he asked. "They just went outside." Kagome rolled over so she could look at him.

"So?" she asked right back. Inuyasha frowned. "Seems sorta suspicious, huh?" he pointed out. Kagome was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "They probably just wanted to be alone and talk for a little while. It's been a long day." Inuyasha sighed and peeked at Totosai and Ayame on the other side of the cave. Seemingly satisfied that they were both asleep, Inuyasha turned back to his wife.

"I think Rin has something do with all of this crap with Koga," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" she scolded in a harsh whisper. "How could you say that? It's _Rin_." Inuyasha frowned.

"I know," he replied. "But have you seen her since that yokai came out of her? She's been acting weird and I don't like it. Something is up with her." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Actually," she began slowly, "I kind of see what you mean. I did think it was odd when she suggested going west so quickly. Maybe that yokai influenced her to say it." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Probably," he replied. "But maybe we should forget about heading to the coast and just figure something else out." Kagome paused to think for a moment.

If they didn't go to the coast, then there was absolutely no way to know what to do next. Kagome knew that, and as difficult as it was for her admit, she knew there wasn't really another option.

Then a realization hit her.

"The yokai that attacked us the other night said that he was working for the person that had Koga, right?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Well, obviously it's the yokai that's inside Rin, so what if it's influencing her to take us to its master?"

"But who could its master be?" he asked. "Who could possibly be scheming all of this?" Kagome shook her head. "I have no clue," she replied. "But something is definitely weird about all of this…I mean, weirder than usual. Bad things that happen to us are always pretty weird." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's been so long since anything has happened," he pointed out. "It's almost like I've forgotten how to handle it."

"I know what you mean," Kagome replied honestly. "I feel the same." Inuyasha didn't answer, and they fell into a moment of silence. Kagome racked her mind for ideas, and eventually she came up with something, albeit probably a not so helpful one.

"I should check and see if that yokai is still active inside Rin," Kagome said. "It's probably still inside, but it could possibly be dormant. Then we'll know if it really is controlling her. Let's go over to where she's sleeping. She won't even know that I'm doing it." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sesshomaru is with her, remember?" he said. "He would stop us before we could do anything." Kagome frowned. "That's true," she replied. "So maybe…we should tell him what we think?" Inuyasha chuckled, although it was lacking humor. "You really think Sesshomaru would let us near her if we told him we think she's making suggestions based on a yokai inside of her? _Dangerous_ suggestions?" Kagome groaned.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Miko," a cool voice said behind them. The couple sat up and turned around to see Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't heard him come back into the cave, and Kagome grew concerned when she saw that Rin wasn't with Sesshomaru. She could only imagine that Sesshomaru wanted to speak about Rin without her hearing.

"Uh, where's Rin?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru frowned.

"She is sleeping," he replied as he motioned to the other side of the cave. Rin was fast asleep next to Totosai; it was almost as if Totosai were a barrier between Rin and Ayame.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, getting straight down to business. Sesshomaru ignored him and instead focused on Kagome.

"When you felt the yokai within Rin," he began. "What type of aura did you pick up on?" Kagome frowned at the memory. It hadn't been pleasant.

"It was full of despair," she recounted. "There was nothing good about it." Sesshomaru seemed troubled, and conversely, Inuyasha appeared to be growing impatient.

"Why are you asking?" he inquired.

"I heard what you said about Rin being influenced by the yokai," he replied. "And…it appears that you are correct." Kagome's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" she asked. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, wore a conflicting expression. It was almost as if he were having an internal argument.

"Rin spoke to me about it," he finally said. "The yokai has been speaking to her. It is what has encouraged her suggestions for which directions we must follow." Kagome frowned. _So Inuyasha and I were right…_

"Does she know why it wants her to bring us there?" she asked. The conflicting look returned to Sesshomaru's face. He didn't answer her, so she took it as a sign that he knew but was choosing to respect Rin's privacy until she could tell them personally.

"What do you think we should do then?" Kagome asked instead. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That is something I am still unsure about," he replied. Inuyasha huffed and began to get up from his seat on the ground.

"Rin has some explaining to do," he said as he began to march over to her, obviously intending to wake her up. "She needs to tell us exactly what's going…" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, he was being slammed onto the ground of the cave in a crash.

 _It's a freaking miracle that the others didn't wake up at that sound,_ Kagome thought to herself. _These two can be so immature._

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru said with his hand still around Inuyasha's throat in the same manner he'd used to pin him in the first place. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's grip wasn't tight, unlike the other times he'd attacked Inuyasha. Not only that, the force he'd used to slam Inuyasha to the ground seemed to be half-hearted; it wasn't nearly as violent as usual. That's when she knew that behind Sesshomaru's cool demeanor, he was worried.

Worried about Rin. Kagome knew she needed to handle him with kindness instead of Inuyasha's rash attitude.

Once Sesshomaru had finally released Inuyasha and the hanyo was rubbing his neck with his hand while glaring at his older brother, Kagome spoke.

"We can wait to make any decisions until Rin tells us herself," she said. "Thank you for telling us what's happening. I'm sure Rin will want to tell us the rest herself." Inuyasha sputtered next to her.

"Why are you thanking him?" he asked in disbelief. "He's a piece of crap!" Kagome shushed him.

"Go to sleep," she commanded. "You're annoying me right now." Inuyasha frowned, but Kagome spoke before he could start another argument.

"We'll listen to Rin tomorrow," she said to Sesshomaru. "Thanks for the warning. We'll be understanding. If it's bad, none of us will leave her. We'll stick by her side and help her however we can."

Kagome decided to ignore Inuyasha when he muttered, "Speak for yourself."

Sesshomaru ignored him, too, instead choosing to actually meet Kagome's eyes: a first for him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Um, you're welcome," she replied. Sesshomaru turned away then and began to make his way back over to Rin. Kagome watched him sit down next to her and take one of her hands into his. From the way he was looking at her, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would stay by her side no matter what happened. In that regard, Kagome was thankful for him.

"Whoa," Inuyasha whispered from beside her, his anger at his brother seemingly dissolved. "That was a…new reaction from him." Kagome smiled and laid down. Inuyasha followed suit as his wife curled up against him.

"You have to have an open mind tomorrow," Kagome murmured. "Sesshomaru certainly does…and that's saying something. You have to be the same." Inuyasha scoffed quietly.

"Fine, woman," he replied. "Since you're begging." Kagome giggled.

"You're a saint," she teased.

As Kagome began to fall asleep, her thoughts drifted to Rin.

 _I hope she's okay,_ she thought to herself as she teetered on the brink of slumber. _I hope whatever is happening isn't too bad…_

Kagome fell asleep soon after, completely unaware of the hell that was soon to unfold.

To be continued…

So, yes, this was a rather short chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully the two chapters in one night thing made up for it ;)

Speaking of chapters…here's to 21 of them! I can't believe it! This fic started out as a 2 page one-shot, and now look _how far it's come_ …see what I did there? Ahaha I'm hilarious.

Real quick: WildHeart44 left a review on chapter 19 wondering what's going through Sesshomaru's mind during all of this. You'll find out firsthand in the next chapter!

Keep an eye out for chapter 22 within the next week and a half or so! Thanks again for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. You guys rock!

Much love. :)


	22. Retrieval

So I'm sitting here waiting for my Psychology class to begin…so why not upload a new chapter? Here comes chapter 22!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 22: Retrieval

Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on Rin's hand as he admired her sleeping form. Her face, no matter what life was like when she was awake, was always peaceful when she slept. Although he knew it sounded odd, watching her sleep was one of his favorite things. It used to be his most favorite, but kissing her had far surpassed it.

Rin. He was so worried about her.

He still hadn't gotten used to it: this feeling of worry. So much had happened in the few days they'd been traveling to find that mongrel wolf-yokai. Sesshomaru had a deep hatred for him, and he wanted to abort this mission, especially now that Rin was suffering so much.

After Rin had told him everything that had happened within the confines of her mind, he felt anger and anxiety come over him. Somehow, despite Naraku being dead for nearly fifteen years, his evil nature was still having an impact on people. Sesshomaru knew that Rin's predicament was killing her; the choice she had to make wasn't a pleasant one.

Well, it wasn't pleasant for her. Sesshomaru would have just said to let Koga and his mate die in order to put Rin's family to peace.

Unfortunately for him, Rin was too kind to let that happen; that's why he hadn't even bothered to suggest it. She wanted a happy medium: a solution that would help everyone involved. Sesshomaru just didn't know how that could happen.

Sesshomaru stroked Rin's hair as she slept; he didn't think he would ever get over the absolute wonder that filled him every time he looked at her.

He was relieved that she had found peace in slumber for at least a little while. She seemed so relaxed as she slept, and Sesshomaru only wished she could stay like that. He just wished that this whole mess could resolve itself.

But he knew that wasn't possible. He'd spent the better part of the evening trying to think of how to solve the problem in a way that would help Rin the most. He knew that letting Koga and Ayame die weren't options, but he was having trouble thinking of anything else.

In addition to that, there was something he was worried about.

If Rin's family got what they wanted, would they want Rin to come with them to their eternal peace? Would they try to get her to leave her life to be with them? To leave Sesshomaru?

The very thought shook him to his core. He couldn't lose Rin. It would kill him.

But…what if she wanted to go with them? Could he possibly let her go?

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on Rin's peaceful face again. _Of course I would let her go,_ he realized. _I only want Rin to have what she wants. If what she wants is to be with her family, then I would encourage her to go._ That might be easier said than done. Sesshomaru knew it would be hard if Rin chose to leave this world. They'd only had mere _days_ to be together; it was nowhere near enough for him. Sesshomaru wanted to marry her. He wanted to have children with her. He wanted a complete life with her.

But he knew he couldn't force it. He would go along with Rin's desires, even if they didn't involve him.

Sesshomaru pondered all this for the rest of the night. When Rin began to stir early the next morning, Sesshomaru still hadn't come up with any solutions.

In Rin's half-awake state, she rolled over so her head was resting comfortably in Sesshomaru's lap. He resumed running his claws through her hair as she sighed in contentment.

 _I don't want to lose her,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _How could I ever give her up?_

The others rose soon after, and they sat down to eat before leaving Totosai's cave.

When Rin suddenly looked at him with fear in her eyes as Totosai was passing out their morning meal, Sesshomaru grew concerned immediately.

"Mitsuo," she whispered nearly inaudibly. That was when Sesshomaru realized that her younger brother must have been speaking to her mind. Even though he was Rin's family, Sesshomaru was growing to hate that kid.

Rin was silent and distant for the rest of the meal, and Sesshomaru knew that she was still having an internal conversation with Mitsuo.

"Rin?"

Kagome was looking at Rin with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" Rin met the Miko's gaze and appeared to focus back in on what was happening around her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rin replied. "Are you alright?" Kagome seemed confused at Rin's repetition of her original question, and Sesshomaru had to admit that he was a bit the same.

"…yes," Kagome said, obviously still a bit confused at Rin's question. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha looking at Rin with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"So, Rin," Inuyasha began, "you still think we should head west?" Sesshomaru threw daggers at Inuyasha with his eyes.

Inuyasha's Miko did the same, but instead of the punch Sesshomaru was dying to give him, his Miko only put a hand on his arm and discreetly pulled on his sleeve.

Inuyasha didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to. His eyes did it for him.

He looked at Sesshomaru with the same angry glare. Sesshomaru glared right back.

"Um," Rin began to reply.

"You know what?" Kagome cut in. "I think west is still our best option. It's good to have a set direction. Is that alright with you, Ayame?" The wolf-yokai nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Ayame replied.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for a moment more before turning back to his food.

Rin met Sesshomaru's eyes, and she looked hurt. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised. _Why does she look like that?_ he wondered. Rin's eyes weren't just sad or upset; she looked…betrayed.

 _I see,_ Sesshomaru realized. _That imbecile Inuyasha has made her think that I've told them everything she told me. I can't explain to her now…it will have to wait._

After a moment, Rin turned away from Sesshomaru and focused on finishing her meal. Sesshomaru frowned and once again glared at Inuyasha. _What a pain he is,_ he thought to himself.

The group decided to set off soon after they had finished eating, and Sesshomaru realized that Rin hadn't spoken to him since before the meal. He was worried…mostly because she thought he had betrayed her. The silent treatment was also annoying him; he wanted to know if she was alright. No, he _needed_ to know if she was alright.

"Goodbye, Totosai," Kagome said as they got ready to leave. "Thanks for everything." Totosai waved to them as they left the cave.

"Good luck," he replied.

With that, they all set off.

It was oddly quiet as they walked; Ayame was the only oblivious one, so she seemed actually _excited_ to have a real destination. It annoyed Sesshomaru to no end, but at least she wasn't crying.

They all decided to stop around midday to rest and eat some of the food Totosai had packed for them. Sesshomaru found their having to stop so often quite frustrating. He just wanted to solve this problem for Rin.

It wasn't until they'd resumed walking that Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him back so the rest of the group could walk ahead of them.

"Did you tell Kagome and Inuyasha everything?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I did not tell them everything," he replied. "They had suspicions. I put them to rest. I could not do that without telling them a few things, but I made sure that they do not know about your family." Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay," she said. "That's fine then. Thank you for not telling them about it yet. I just…I need to work up the courage to tell them all myself. I can't keep hiding this all from them, especially now that…" Rin's eyes widened.

"I didn't tell you yet," she realized. "Mitsuo spoke to me this morning. He said…"

Rin was cut off by a loud cracking in the sky.

Sesshomaru immediately moved closer to Rin and pulled out his Baksaiga. He didn't like whatever this was.

"Rin!" a loud voice boomed.

A man suddenly emerged from the sky. He appeared to be in his thirties, but his eyes made him look like he was nearly a hundred years old.

Rin gasped at the sight of him. As he landed on the ground in front of her, Rin shot into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame stared at the pair with their mouths agape.

Rin was crying, and Sesshomaru realized that this must be her father. That could only mean one thing…

Rin's father pulled her away and smiled. "Our blossom," he said. "I am so happy to see you. The others are waiting." He turned to look at Ayame with a smile on his face.

"Father," Rin began, "you can't…" He turned to look at her, and the glare in his eyes silenced Rin instantly.

"Ayame," Rin's father said. "You will be coming with us." Ayame's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she asked. Rin's father smiled.

"I am Isao," he replied. "I am Rin's father. I have come to retrieve her and Ayame." Kagome gasped and Inuyasha looked as if his suspicions had been confirmed.

"So you have Koga," Inuyasha growled. Isao nodded. "Of course we do," he replied. "His wolves killed us and then they killed Rin. It's only right that he should suffer. How could we allow Koga to live with his wife and child when he stole all of that from us?"

"Father," Rin begged. "Please don't. I'm _alive_ now! Just give Koga back!" Isao looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Rin," he began, "your mother and brothers are waiting for us. We must go." Isao turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for taking care of Rin," he said. "We'll take her off your hands now." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Isao grabbed Rin by the arm and quickly did the same to Ayame.

" _Sesshomaru!"_ Rin screamed as Isao began to retreat. Sesshomaru moved to grab her, but he was too late.

Before anyone could react, the three were gone.

Sesshomaru felt an ache set in his heart.

 _Rin._

Her scent was gone. It was as if it had vanished.

"Where did he take them?" Kagome asked, her voice wobbly. "We need to go save them." Inuyasha frowned at her.

"No way!" he shouted. "Rin's family is behind this. She's probably helping them! And good riddance to Koga and Ayame. They can die together at least. We're not going. Rin doesn't deserve our help." That's what broke Sesshomaru.

 _Boom!_

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha hard enough to send him flying nearly a meter away. He landed against a tree and Sesshomaru heard the breath get knocked out of him.

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha shouted as he got up and went to lunge at Sesshomaru.

" _Stop_!" Kagome screamed before the fighting could continue. "Inuyasha, we _are_ going after them. We're not just going to let Koga and Ayame die. And what about Rin? We need to get her back. It doesn't matter if her family planned all this. _It doesn't matter._ She's our friend and your brother loves her! Get over yourself and let's get moving!" Inuyasha looked like he wanted to argue, but Kagome cut him off.

"We're _going_ ," she said. "You're just going to have to deal with it." Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome frowned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What else do you know about this?" she asked. "Do you know where they have Koga?" Sesshomaru nodded and told Kagome and Inuyasha everything Rin had said.

"Poor Rin," Kagome said. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for her." Inuyasha grunted next to her, but the Miko just ignored him.

"Then we need to hurry," she resolved as she moved to get on Inuyasha's back. "Let's go." With one last huff, Inuyasha set his wife securely on his back and nodded to Sesshomaru.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

Then they were off.

To be continued…

Let me know what you think!

Much love. :)


	23. Confrontation

Hello, lovelies. I hope you're ready for some serious action :)

Also I just want to give a quick shout-out to my dear friend 00nighthowler00. She had a rough week, but she kept her head up and was really brave throughout everything! I'm so proud of you and I love you! :) This chapter is dedicated to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 23: Confrontation

"Father, what are you doing?" Rin shouted as her father dragged her and Ayame along.

After their initial descent into the sky and eventual disappearance, Rin's father had brought them to where Rin assumed Mitsuo had said they'd moved.

Rin hadn't had a chance to tell Sesshomaru that when Mitsuo spoke to her that morning, it was to say that they were moving closer to her. Her time to make a choice was running out.

But now it looked like she didn't even have a choice. Her father had taken her and Ayame anyway, and now Rin didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her family had Ayame; they had what they wanted. What could Rin do now?

"Father!" Rin shouted again. "Let us go!" Isao smiled.

"Do not fear, blossom," he replied. "You will feel better once you see your mother and brothers."

 _He's right,_ Mitsuo said to her mind. _You'll change how you feel once you see them._ Rin ignored him. It was pointless to pick an argument.

Rin looked at Ayame, who had gone silent. The wolf-yokai wouldn't look at Rin; she was obviously feeling betrayed by the young woman. Rin sighed.

 _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid,_ she thought to herself. _I didn't mean for any of this to happen._

"Ayame," Rin began. Ayame's eyes flashed as she met Rin's gaze.

"Don't," Ayame said harshly. "I should've known you would betray us. You've been working with your family the whole time, haven't you? They want revenge against Koga. I should've guessed you would, too." Rin's eyes widened. "No, that's not…"

"I said _don't_ ," Ayame interrupted. Rin felt her eyes fill with tears as she abruptly stopped talking.

"We're almost there, blossom," Rin's father said. "Soon enough we shall be reunited."

Rin didn't reply. It wasn't like anything she said could possibly change what was happening.

Her father finally stopped when they reached a clearing in the forest.

"Mitsuo," Rin's father said. "Come on out."

Rin's body went cold, and it felt as if someone were tugging on every bone and muscle in her body. She felt someone begin to claw their way out of her, and soon enough, Mitsuo was standing in front of her.

"Hey, sister," he said. Rin couldn't help but smile as she saw her little brother in the flesh for the first time.

"Hi," she replied. Rin's father smiled. "I'm happy you two have met, but we're still missing some people." He looked away from them and raised his voice. "Mayumi?"

When Rin's mother emerged from behind a tree, Rin couldn't help it; she burst into tears and ran into her arms.

"Mother," she said as she buried her face in her mother's kimono. Rin's mother gently stroked her hair.

"My little blossom," she replied as she hugged Rin tightly. "We've missed you so much."

"Mother," Rin said again as tears freely flowed from her eyes. "I missed you. I can't believe it's you." Mayumi squeezed her daughter tighter.

"It's me, darling," she replied. "It's me. Your brothers are here, too."

Mayumi let go of Rin so the younger woman could see her brothers.

"Rin!" Eiji and Ichiro said as they pulled her into an embrace.

"Eiji, Ichiro," Rin said as she threw her arms around her older brothers. They'd grown into men, which surprised Rin considering the fact that they'd returned from the dead.

Then Rin remembered how they were here in the first place.

She pulled away and stepped back from her family.

"I'm happy to see you all," Rin said sincerely. "But I'm absolutely horrified at why. I can't believe you all are doing this." Mayumi sighed.

"Blossom, we just wanted to be avenged," she replied. "We thought you would want to help us." Rin shook her head.

"Of course I want to help you," she said. "But what you're doing is wrong. I can't let you kill Koga and Ayame." Rin looked around. "Where is Koga?" Mayumi turned to Ichiro.

"Go get him please," she said. Ichiro nodded and ran to the forest. A moment later, he returned with Koga. Rin gasped at the sight of him.

She had no idea how her family had managed to do so much damage to the great wolf-yokai. They were humans, so Rin was utterly shocked at Koga's condition.

His face was swollen, as if he'd been badly beaten. He was tied up so tightly that Rin was surprised his limbs were still attached to his body. Just looking at him hurt. His eyes were open, but they were unfocused.

It was awful.

" _Koga!_ " Ayame screamed when she saw him. She quickly ran over and fell to her knees beside her mate. "Koga, can you hear me?" Koga slowly looked at Ayame and his eyes finally seemed to focus on her.

"Ay…ame…" he croaked. Even talking sounded painful. Ayame burst into tears when he said her name. Her arms wrapped around him and she cried against his chest.

"What did you do to him?" Rin asked in horror. Isao put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsuo did it," he replied. "He's very strong." Rin's jaw dropped.

"How?" she asked her little brother. Mitsuo's eyes grew sad.

"I wasn't born when we all died," he explained. "So in order for me to come back with everyone…" Mitsuo paused, and Rin saw the rest of her family's demeanors change.

"I sold my soul to a yokai," Mitsuo finished.

Rin's heart broke.

"Oh, Mitsuo," she said. "So the yokai from the other night was your true from. But why?" Mitsuo's fists clenched.

"We were _murdered!_ " he shouted. "Don't you understand that?" Rin frowned.

"Of course I understand," she replied. "But I also understand that you can't get true peace from killing Koga and his family. You get peace from forgiveness. From closure."

Mayumi and Isao chuckled. "It's too late for that, blossom," Isao said. "It was too late as soon as we all died."

Rin's gaze drifted to the two wolf-yokai, both in pain, physical and emotional. Ayame was holding onto Koga while glaring at the family in front of her.

"Let us go," she said menacingly. "Or I'll kill each and every one of you." Isao turned to his youngest son.

"Mitsuo," he said. "Don't let her threaten us like that." Mitsuo tore his gaze away from Rin and closed his eyes.

All at once, he shed his human form and morphed into the dark yokai Rin had seen the other night.

" _You dare speak to us that way?_ " he growled once he was completely transformed. His voice had taken on a more sinister tone, and Rin saw Ayame's angry glare turned into a much more nervous one.

"Let us go!" she countered, her voice wavering.

"Mitsuo, please," Rin interjected. "Just stop…" Mitsuo turned on Rin and glared at her. Before any words could be exchanged between the two, Rin heard shouting from behind her.

" _Rin!_ "

She recognized the voice immediately, but she was shocked to hear the tone. It was fully of fear, worry, and relief. She'd never heard him speak in such a tone of voice, but one look at him was enough for her to believe it truly was him.

Sesshomaru.

It took everything Rin had in her to not run straight into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. She had to make sure Mitsuo wouldn't harm Koga and Ayame.

Inuyasha and Kagome were right behind Sesshomaru, and they froze as soon as they saw the sight in front of them.

"What the…" Inuyasha sounded completely caught off-guard. Rin knew that by then, Sesshomaru had probably told Inuyasha and Kagome everything. She wasn't mad; she was glad that they knew.

But one look at Inuyasha told her that they hadn't understood just how bad all of this was.

Kagome was quick to run over to Koga and Ayame and begin doing what she could to help.

"Rin, who are these people?" Isao asked her. Rin met Sesshomaru's eyes.

"They're my family," she replied. Isao looked angered.

"No, _we_ are your family," he countered. Rin clenched her fists and turned to her father.

"Then _act_ like it!" she shouted. "If you were my family, you would trust me! You would try to let me help you in the best way possible! My family would never do this. _Never_."

Isao's angry glare remained, but Rin saw a change in her mother.

"Isao," Mayumi began. "Maybe…maybe she's right." Isao shook his head at his wife.

"She is a _child_ ," he replied. "She doesn't understand."

"I'm not a child anymore," Rin cut in. "I am no longer the little girl you remember. I'm a grown woman. Mother, I died by Koga's wolves before I was revived, but I don't harbor any hatred for him or Ayame. I've forgiven them, and it's been the best decision I could have made. It's led me to a great life." Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"If you would forgive Koga," she continued. "You could find peace. That's all I want for you." Isao was stunned into silence. "But…" he stuttered. "I don't…" Mayumi set a gentle hand on her husband's arm.

"Isao," she began. "Look how hard this is for her. Is revenge really worth all this? Rin is right: she's not a little girl anymore. Look at what an extraordinary woman she's turned into…look at the life she now lives…you heard what she said on the day she came to our old home. She's happy. All because she chose to forgive." Isao stared at his wife for a moment, and Rin saw his hard glare soften.

He soon turned to meet Rin's eyes and it seemed as if he finally understood.

"You're right, blossom," he said. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Revenge is not what we desire anymore," Mayumi said. "We only want peace. Peace for us and peace for you, my blossom. No more vengeance." Rin smiled brightly at her family and then turned to Sesshomaru. When they met eyes, Sesshomaru smiled at her. He _really_ smiled, teeth and all. It was beautiful. After a moment, Rin turned back to her family.

"I'm so glad," she said. "You can find peace now. I can help…" Rin was caught off by Mitsuo growling.

" _No!_ " he shouted. "I sold my soul to a yokai for this! I will _not_ let you just throw that all away!" Mitsuo lunged at Koga, who was being healed by Kagome with Ayame at his side.

The Miko and pregnant wolf-yokai screamed, but neither could react in time. Mitsuo came toward them fast, and they could do nothing.

Instead, Rin moved.

She jumped in front of the three and took Mitsuo's blow herself.

"Rin, no!" Kagome screamed. But it was too late.

Rin fell limply to the ground, a large torso wound already beginning to bleed as she lay still on the ground.

The last thing she saw before she fell was the horrified expression on Sesshomaru's face as he witnessed the woman he loved fall to her death.

In an instant, Sesshomaru drew his sword and swung at Mitsuo, eliciting a loud cry from the yokai-boy. Less than a second later, Sesshomaru was by Rin's side as she lay on the ground.

"Rin?" he said quietly as he pulled her into his lap. "Can you hear me?" Rin groaned and winced in pain.

"It hurts," she said as her eyes fluttered.

"Oh, no," Kagome said, Inuyasha close to her side. Rin saw her peer over Sesshomaru's shoulder with tears falling down her cheeks. "Rin…"

"Blossom," Isao said as he moved to her side. "This is our fault…I'm so sorry."

Rin turned to her family. "It's okay," she replied slowly, as if every single word hurt. "I…forgive you." Rin's family all began to cry, and Rin was surprised to feel a few foreign tears drop onto her cheeks.

She tilted her head up to see tears streaming from Sesshomaru's eyes. "Rin," he whispered. "I…I can't save you this time. I don't…I can't…" His voice broke off as he held Rin tightly.

"Sesshomaru," she said weakly. "I love you." She slowly reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "I'll always love you." Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes.

"And I you, Rin," he replied. "Always." Rin smiled at him as her hand fell back onto her lap. With a final gaze at Sesshomaru, her eyes slowly closed and she ceased breathing.

 _I'm dead._

To be continued…

Okay, don't hate me too much! I promise you'll be happy with the ending (which we are quickly approaching!). Buuuut just in case you guys are a little upset about the end of this chapter, how about I upload another one this morning? Heehee so don't be too butthurt with me ;) I was up late writing last night, but I didn't have any internet so I couldn't upload the new chapters. But now I'm home so I've got another chapter headed your way :)

Much love. :)


	24. Resolution

So quick warning. A lot of people dislike when POV's switch back and forth in one chapter, but I had to do it for this one or else I would've had a bunch of really short chapters in a row so I think this is the best way of writing all this up. This will be the first time I've done this in 24 chapters, so hopefully you guys can forgive me :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 24: Resolution

 **Sesshomaru:**

When Rin's heart stopped, Sesshomaru's did, too.

Everything inside of him felt dead; he had never felt such intense pain, not even when Rin had died in the underworld.

This was much worse.

There was no magic way to get Rin back. He was powerless to save her, and that nearly killed him.

His mind was flooded with everything they would never have.

A marriage, a home, the three children, two boys and a girl, that he'd been dreaming they would have. He had already begun to plan everything out. He wanted them to have a full life, but that had suddenly disappeared in an instant.

Sesshomaru stared down at the love of his life lying limp in his arms, dead, her heart completely still as tears still fell down his cheeks.

Rin's skin was pale, and her body was already cooling down.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was dead.

He kept waiting for the rage to come, for anger to overpower the pain. But it never did. In all honestly, he felt like his father. He'd loved a human and there had been a tragic end. Sesshomaru envied the difference in his father's story. The yokai had died but the human had lived. In Sesshomaru's case, the yokai had lived but the human had died.

Sesshomaru wished it were the opposite.

 _Look what she's done to me,_ he thought as he stared at her lifeless face. _She's changed me, molded me into someone proud to be like their father. But I am. And I'm_ proud _to love Rin. But now…now it's all gone._

"Mitsuo!" Rin's mother screamed upon seeing that Rin was dead. "You killed her!"

But Mitsuo lay on the ground just like Rin. He was motionless, but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care if he'd killed him or not.

"Rin," Isao murmured as he stared down at his daughter. "This was never supposed to happen."

Ayame moved so she could look at Rin. Her eyes were wide as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Don't you still have your sword?" she asked. "The one that brings people back to life?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her.

"Um, he's already used it on Rin before," Kagome answered for Sesshomaru. "It can only be used on a person once." Kagome had tears on her cheeks; Sesshomaru knew that she and Rin had been very close.

Ayame herself began to cry then. "I blamed her for this," she said through quiet sobs. "I thought she was working with them. I shouldn't have…" Ayame bent her head in shame and went to sit down next to Koga, whom had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru felt a hand set on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said sincerely as he comforted his brother. Sesshomaru nodded but kept his head down.

"I think there's a way to get her back," Isao said suddenly. Sesshomaru looked up at Rin's father, too afraid to believe that his words might be true.  
"How?" Kagome asked. Isao glanced at his wife and she nodded.

"We can give her the energy we are using to be here right now," Mayumi explained. "It will save her, but we will be gone. Rin wanted to us to have our peace…and we will. And she will live because of it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Isao and Mayumi smiled at him.

"Thank _you_ ," Isao said. "You've taken good care of her. I know you will continue to do so." Sesshomaru nodded.

Mayumi and Isao bent down and put their hands on Rin's heart. A glowing light ensued, and Sesshomaru watched the act of wonder that unfolded in front of him…

 **Rin:**

Rin opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright light.

"Rin?" her father said. "Can you hear me?" Rin looked around and saw her father and mother coming toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked. "I'm dead." Isao smiled.

"You're so brave, blossom," he replied. "You gave your life so three others could live. You are everything we could have ever hoped you would be. We're so proud." Rin smiled, but it soon faded.

"What happens next?" she asked. "Now that I'm dead…where do I go?" Isao and Mayumi exchanged a glance before turning back to their daughter.

"You can go back," Mayumi said gently. "You can be with your Sesshomaru and continue your life." Isao took Rin's hand.

"Or you can come with us to the afterlife," he interjected. "You can come to our peace with us." Rin's eyes widened.

"I can?" she asked. Isao nodded. "We will be together again." Rin smiled at the thought, but she already knew her answer.

"I want to be with Sesshomaru," she decided. "Let me live my life, and then I'll meet you when I die for real." Her parents smiled.

"Then we will give you a gift," Mayumi said. "We shall give you our energy: the thing that is keeping us in your world. Then you will be able to resume your life as it was." Rin smiled at them.

"Will you be okay?" she asked. Her parents nodded. "We'll be together," her father replied. "And we'll be at peace. You can join us when you're ready." Rin's parents gathered her in a tight hug.

"I love you," Rin murmured.

Just then, a thought came into her mind that broke the moment.

"What about Mitsuo?" she asked. "His soul doesn't belong to him. What will happen?" Rin's parents looked troubled.

"We do not know," Mayumi replied. "Sesshomaru struck him with Tenseiga, so I am unsure if that will bring him back to us or just completely kill him." Tears filled Mayumi's eyes.

"I regret bringing Mitsuo into this," she said. "I regret so much of what has happened."

Rin felt a bittersweet melancholy come over her. She was happy that her family was at peace, even if wasn't her entire family. But she would still miss them.

"Will I get to say goodbye to Eiji and Ichiro?" Rin asked. Her parents nodded.

"We will give you what you need to wake up," Isao explained. "You will be able to say goodbye, but then they will have to give themselves up to allow you to continue to live." Rin nodded.

"I understand," she replied. "I'll miss you." Her parents hugged her tightly once more.

"Goodbye, blossom," Mayumi and Isao said in unison. Rin closed her eyes at their words. "See you soon."

When Rin pulled away from them and opened her eyes, they were gone. Then she was falling backward and everything went black.

 **Sesshomaru:**

Isao and Mayumi disappeared after they touched Rin, so Sesshomaru knew that Rin would wake up soon. At least, he hoped she would. There was no guarantee.

So instead, Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair as she lay in his arms. A looming silence had fallen over everyone, including Rin's two older brothers, whom were crying silently.

Mitsuo had disappeared; his body disintegrated soon after Sesshomaru struck him.

 _Oddly enough,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _I believe I struck him with Tenseiga. I meant to pull Baksaiga, but I must have grabbed Tenseiga instead._

But deep down, Sesshomaru knew it wasn't an accident. Tenseiga knew when it needed to be used, and he was certain that the swift cut from his healing sword had probably saved Mitsuo from the death he would face with the yokai to whom he'd sold his soul.

After a few silent moments, Rin's body became a little less cold.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched Rin slowly begin to twitch. Her heart made a sudden thump, and Sesshomaru knew that she was alive. The wound Mitsuo had inflicted upon her was fading, and Sesshomaru allowed himself to have a little hope.

"Rin?" he said quietly. Rin's eyes slowly opened and focused on Sesshomaru.

"Ouch," she said, her voice nearly inaudible. Sesshomaru smiled, and he knew it was the smile that had the biggest effect on Rin.

Rin smiled back at him, albeit a bit weakly, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Sesshomaru wanted to ravish her with kisses, devour her in his arms, but he knew she was exhausted and that she still had some ways to go before she was back to herself.

Rin looked around and saw that her parents were gone but that her brothers were still there.

"Can you help me up?" she asked Sesshomaru. With a nod, Sesshomaru gently helped her stand so she could approach her brothers.

She hugged them tightly and murmured inaudible goodbyes to them. After a moment, the three of them began to glow and then Ichiro and Eiji were gone. Rin took a deep breath and Sesshomaru could tell that her strength had returned. But she wasn't done yet.

She walked over to where Mitsuo had fallen, and upon seeing no body or any remnants of him, she sighed.

"It's over," Rin said as she turned back to the group. "They're at peace..." Sesshomaru knew what she wasn't saying. Rin didn't know if Mitsuo, her baby brother, had gone with them.

Kagome smiled at Rin before returning to help Ayame tend to Koga.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Rin and wasted no time in pulling her close.

"I was worried, Rin," Sesshomaru said bluntly. Rin giggled as her arms wrapped around him.

"I guess I should probably stop dying so much, huh?" she asked. Sesshomaru couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped him.

"And I used Tenseiga on Mitsuo," he explained. "I believe that severed his soul from the yokai. I am fairly sure that he was able to join the rest of your family." Rin's eyes widened and she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sesshomaru smiled once more and then leaned down to kiss her.

A shriek from Ayame broke them apart, and the couple turned to see Koga sitting up and rubbing his head.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha pull his Miko away from the two wolf-yokai. "Kagome, stay behind me," Sesshomaru heard him whisper. "I don't want Koga to kidnap you." Kagome just rolled her eyes.

When Koga's eyes finally opened completely, his eyes focused right on Ayame.

"Ayame," he said his mate threw herself into his arms.

"See?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "You had nothing to worry about. They're really in love."

"Koga, you're alive! Rin saved you!" Ayame cried happily. Soon enough, though, her shouts became reprimanding. "I was terrified! Don't ever go off like that again! No more running! You're gonna stay home with me because this baby is coming soon so you better not die or else…" Koga cut her off with a powerful kiss. Ayame shut up immediately as their kiss intensified.

"Wow," Kagome said as she turned away. "They have no reservations, I guess." Inuyasha made a disgusted face and turned around.

"Keh," he said. "At least he left his hands on his own woman." Kagome smiled and lightly swatted Inuyasha's arm.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin and they exchanged a smile. "I hope they hurry up," Rin said, although she seemed amused rather than annoyed at the wolf-yokai make-out show. "I'm ready to get home."

Sesshomaru kept one arm around her as Koga and Ayame finally separated.

Koga set his hand on Ayame's bump, and he smiled. "I'm glad I didn't miss it," he said. Before he could say anything else, he seemed to notice the other people around him.

"What's mutt-face doing here?" he asked when he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hot-head got even hotter and he looked ready to fight. Koga only ignored him. "Oh, hey, Kagome, Sesshomaru." When Koga saw Rin, he grew serious and stood up.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "You saved me and my mate." He bowed deeply to the young woman. "I am greatly indebted to you." Rin smiled.

"I was happy to do it," she replied. Ayame glued herself to Koga's side once he'd righted himself and she clung to his hand.

"Let's go home," she said as she smiled up at her mate. Koga nodded.

"Thanks again," he called as he and Ayame left hand-in-hand.

Inuyasha frowned and protectively wrapped his arm around Kagome. "What a pain," he grumbled. "After all these years, I still hate him just as much as when I met him." Kagome laughed and gently tugged on her husband's ear.

"Let's go," she said. Sesshomaru gave Rin a look that she couldn't ignore, so she turned to Kagome.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute," she replied. Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha's hand as they walked away.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked Sesshomaru once they were alone.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He only wanted to look at her, to touch her, because she was the only one that mattered to him. She was the one he loved the most in the world, perhaps the only one he loved in the world at all, and he never wanted to feel the fear he'd felt today.

"Nothing," he finally said. "I just…I wanted to be alone with you for a minute." His clawed hand reached up to gently cup her cheek as Rin smiled at him.

"So I'm not suggesting anything like what Koga and Ayame did," Rin began shyly, "but if you wanted to maybe…" As if he'd read her mind, Sesshomaru leaned forward and caught Rin in a passionate kiss.

It was just the two of them, holding each other like they'd never let go until Rin finally had to pull back to breathe. "I love you so much," she said. "It's ridiculous." Sesshomaru smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"And I you, Rin," he replied. "It truly is ridiculous." Rin giggled as their lips met again.

Finally, once they were good and ready, they headed in the direction of the village.

When Sesshomaru reached down to take Rin's hand as they walked, Rin held on tightly.

With every step they took, they grew closer and closer to their bright and peaceful future.

To be continued…

I hope you like how this has all turned out!

From here on out, this fic will be basically some SessRin fluff as they return to the village and progress in their relationship. I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this fic. I'm writing them as they come into my head :) I can't believe it's been 24 chapters! Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

Much love. :)


	25. A Long-Awaited Moment

Hello, everyone!

I hope you all have had a lovely Monday. My 20th birthday was on October 11th, and my welcome to the 20's was a hectic two weeks with a ton of homework….and a ten-page paper. Woo-hoo. I've had sporadic moments of time to get this chapter written, and I finally finished it tonight. I hope it makes up for my little absence :)

Anyway…haha back to business! I mention the name of Koga and Ayame's child in this chapter, so I have to give a shout-out to WildHeart44 for giving the suggestion in a review left on chapter 11. The name means "single blessing" which I absolutely love. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 25: A Long-Awaited Moment

"And I think that one is called the North Star."

A month after the true passing of Rin's family, she and Sesshomaru were laying out in a clearing in the forest. The sun had set an hour before, so she'd begun pointing out constellations to Sesshomaru.

"I don't remember any other names," she admitted as she curled up against Sesshomaru. "It's been a long time since Kagome told me about them. But they're still nice to look at." She looked up to see Sesshomaru smile as she lay her head on his chest.

The last month had been nothing but pure bliss.

Koga and Ayame had sent word that their child was born. Ayame had given birth to a feisty wolf-yokai baby that they had named Kazue. Rin knew they must be very happy.

She and Sesshomaru were happy as well. He'd begun coming to the village every few days to see her and spend time with her.

Rin thought back to when they'd first returned to the village…

 _One Month Earlier…_

"We're finally home!" Kagome said happily once they'd reached the village. "Let's go see the kids." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and waved to Rin and Sesshomaru as she pulled her husband away.

"I suppose we should go see Jaken," Rin suggested. "He's probably still in my house." The couple made their way to Rin's house, and sure enough, Jaken pounced on them when they walked inside.

"Oh, my lord!" Jaken shouted when he saw Sesshomaru. "I knew that your mighty strength would overcome any obstacle, but I feared for you!" Jaken turned to Rin and frowned.

"Foolish girl!" he shrieked. "How dare you keep Lord Sesshomaru so long!"

His accusatory question was followed by a cry of pain. Sesshomaru had stomped on him in a very Inuyasha-type fashion, and Rin was surprised to see the sudden outbreak of violence.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said in surprise. "That was a little…unnecessary." Sesshomaru promptly lifted his foot from Jaken and resumed his cool posture.

"Jaken," he said, ignoring Rin, "I will ask that you do not speak to her that way anymore." Jaken peeled himself off the floor.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken replied.

Jaken didn't make any other crass comments as Rin filled him in on everything that happened. But Rin had to admit…she missed the usual sass from Jaken. It told her that he cared. Well, maybe just a little, and maybe very deep down, but he cared all the same.

Rin quickly changed the subject by telling Jaken everything that had happened on their journey.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he shrieked. "How brave and noble you were to help such weak humans!" Rin winced. That was a little too far.

"It was not I," Sesshomaru replied. "It was Rin's strength that prevailed." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"I…thank you," Rin said quietly. Her heart sped up as Sesshomaru smiled at her discreetly. It lasted for a split second, but when Rin turned back to Jaken, she could tell that he noticed a difference between the two. He didn't say anything, but she saw something shift in his eyes.

"I commend you, Rin," he said. Rin was shocked at the compliment, but she figured Jaken finally understood that she had proven herself. He also probably changed his attitude based on the fact that she was _with_ Sesshomaru. _Jaken would never insult a woman Sesshomaru loves,_ she realized. _And I suppose now he understands that Sesshomaru loves me._

Rin felt much lighter as the evening went on. When it began to get late and Rin was unable to contain her yawning, she was quick to agree when Sesshomaru suggested her getting some rest.

"Okay," she replied. "What will you do?" Sesshomaru hesitated.

"We must go," he said. Rin was disappointed. Now that they were home and things were safe, she wanted to be able to enjoy their courtship.

"Oh," she replied, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. "Okay." Sesshomaru paused.

"Jaken," he said a moment later. "Go fetch A-Un. We are leaving tonight." Jaken nodded and left the house.

As soon as he was gone, Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms. "I will return soon," he said as she laid her head on his chest. Rin closed her eyes and soaked in his warmth.

"Good," she replied. "I'll miss you." Sesshomaru gently ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"And I you," he said. "More than you know." Rin sighed in contentment.

When she and Sesshomaru finally released each other, he bent down to quickly kiss her.

"I will see you soon," he said. "I love you."

Rin smiled. "See you soon," she replied. "I love you, too."

With one last small smile from Sesshomaru, he was gone.

Rin felt a small sadness settle in her heart. She'd hoped he'd be able to stay longer, but she knew he'd return soon.

And sure enough, four days later, he returned. And it was perfect.

 _Present Day…_

Rin was thoroughly blissful as she lay with Sesshomaru under the stars. Their time together since he'd come back had been much different than she was used to.

They'd been talking non-stop lately, and Rin had learned more about Sesshomaru within that small time period than she had in all the years she'd known him.

He told her about his life growing up and what he'd done after he'd gone off on his own in the world. He'd kept his talking momentum going by telling her little things about himself that she'd never known, and she was continuously enthralled by what he told her.

As Sesshomaru gently moved his claws up and down Rin's back, she allowed herself to dream of the life they could live together. They could get married, have a few children, and really settle down. She was a little nervous at a few things, though. She didn't know where Sesshomaru would want to live after they got married, and she didn't know how he would want to raise their children. Would he want them to focus solely on their yokai side? Would he want them to interact with only yokai?

Rin focused on Sesshomaru's even breathing and the steady beat of his heart under her cheek. _Now is probably as good a time as ever,_ she resolved. _I'll just ask him._

"So," she began. "Um…" Rin lost her nerve and trailed off. "Never mind," she said quickly.

Sesshomaru's hand went still on her back. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Rin shook her head.

"No, not at all," she replied. _Well, I don't know that for sure but still…_

"I was just thinking about…children," she admitted. Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment.

"I am going to assume you mean _our_ children," he replied. Rin blushed. He'd seen right through her.

"Yeah," she said. "You know…if that's something you want or that you could see happening." Sesshomaru's hand resumed its movement on her back.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Yes to both of those things." Rin couldn't help but smile at his assuredness.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said. "But…you realize that they'll be hanyo, right?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"I am aware of that," he replied. "It is something I have thought of very often." Rin couldn't quite interpret the odd undertone his voice had assumed.

She sat up so she could look down at him. "And that bothers you?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked up at her and frowned.

"Truthfully, yes," he replied. "It does bother me." Rin felt a pang in her heart. _Brutally honest,_ she thought to herself. _But honest all the same. I guess I can't blame him. He still hasn't gotten over his prejudice against hanyo._

"Oh," she said. "I see." She turned her eyes away from him and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she continued, her voice wavering. "I know you want full-yokai children. I'm sorry I can't give you that." She heard Sesshomaru sit up and gently cup her cheeks so he could move her gaze back to his.

"Rin," he said seriously. "You misunderstand." Rin looked at him and sniffled.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Sesshomaru ran his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"The heritage of our children is not what bothers me," he explained. "What bothers me is that they will face hardships _because_ of it." Rin's eyes widened.

"Oh," she replied. "I hadn't really thought of that. I just figured…well, Inuyasha has become so accepted in the village, and even in other places. I think the world is becoming kinder to hanyo. I understand why you're concerned, but I think that our children will live happy lives." Rin smiled brightly. "Especially if they have you as a father." Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment, and then the young woman saw something shift in his eyes.

"You are the most wonderful woman," he said seriously. "I have never known anyone as good as you." Rin blushed and to her surprise, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" She tried to answer him, but she was too emotional to get any more words out.

Instead she put her arms around him and he gently laid back so they'd assumed their earlier positions: Rin's head on his chest and his arms around her.

After a quiet moment, Rin heard a rumbling coming from beneath her ear. _Is he hungry?_ she wondered to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought, as this sounded much different than a hunger pang. It almost sounded like…a cat purring?

 _Better not mention that,_ she said. _I'm sure he wouldn't want me comparing him to a cat._ Instead, she just closed her eyes and felt herself being slowly lulled to sleep.

"Rin?"

Sesshomaru's voice woke her from her from the light slumber into which she'd slipped.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily. Sesshomaru gently sat up so he and Rin could face each other.

"There is something I must request," he said. Rin tried to focus in on what he was saying.

"What is it?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her intently.

"Marry me, Rin," he said simply. Rin's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked dumbly. Sesshomaru took her hands in his.

"Marry me," he repeated. "Please, Rin. Do me the honor." Tears began to fall from Rin's eyes again.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, yes, yes," Sesshomaru smiled at her, and Rin believed it was the biggest smile she'd ever seen from him.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and Rin reveled in the feel of a promise that was being sealed.

"Thank you," she said when they'd pulled away. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sesshomaru gently wiped them away, and she felt wonder fill her heart. _I'm going to marry Sesshomaru,_ she thought to herself. She could hardly believe it.

The rest of the night was just as peaceful, and that loving peace stayed until the morning when Sesshomaru had to leave.

Their goodbye was short; Sesshomaru would return, as usual, within a few days.

Once he was gone, Rin went straight to Kagome's house to tell her the good news.

"Kagome?" Rin called when she was at Kagome's door.

"Come in!" Kagome called back. Rin stepped through the door to see Kagome sitting in front of a tray with herbs spread out for what Rin figured was some sort of healing remedy. Inuyasha and their two children were playing an old game of cards from Kagome's original era; it was one that Rin herself very much enjoyed playing.

The family's attention went straight to Rin once she'd walked in.

"Hi, Rin," Kagome said when she saw the younger woman. "How are you?"

"I'm engaged!" Rin shouted. "Sesshomaru and I are getting married!" Kagome gasped and jumped up from where she was sitting so she could hug Rin tightly.

"Yay!" Kagome shouted. "I'm so happy for you!" Rin heard Inuyasha chuckle from where he was seated.

"It's about time," he said good-naturedly.

"So you really _are_ gonna be our aunt?" Izayoi asked excitedly. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am!" she replied happily. Sota and Izayoi both jumped up and hugged their soon-to-be aunt.

Kagome led Rin over to one of her seating cushions and ushered her to sit down.

"How did he do it?" the Miko asked.

Rin filled Kagome in on every detail of the previous evening, and the latter woman seemed almost as excited as the first was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the two.

"I'm so glad, Rin," she said sincerely. "It's absolutely perfect. Can I help you plan the wedding?" Rin nodded excitedly.

"Of course!" she replied. "But I'm not exactly sure how we'll be doing the wedding considering Sesshomaru is a yokai. I mean, since he asked to get _married_ I assume he's okay with a wedding ceremony, but isn't there a certain yokai thing that has to be done?" Kagome frowned.

"Hmm…I'm not sure," she replied. "Since Inuyasha is a hanyo, we didn't do any sort of 'mating' thing. We stuck with the human stuff and just had a wedding ceremony. There wasn't any special ritual or anything that we did." Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What do yokai do when they…mate?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That is _not_ a question Rin wants me to answer," he replied. "Talk to Sesshomaru about it." Rin laughed.

"Okay then," she replied. "It feels a little strange though…to think that I'll be marrying him." Kagome smiled. "You get used to it," she replied. "At first it seems too good to be true and then it suddenly becomes the most natural thing in the world." Rin smiled back at Kagome.

"I'm really happy," the newly-engaged woman said. "And Sesshomaru is, too. But it was kind of weird…after we talked, he started making a noise that sort of sounded like…a cat." Kagome laughed.

"Like a _cat?_ " she asked. "Was it sort of like a rumble in his chest?" Rin nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "That's exactly what it sounded like. What is that?" Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha knows exactly what it is." Rin saw Inuyasha blush.

"Keh!" he said. "It's just an inu-yokai thing. It's not a big deal." Kagome gave him a dismissive wave.

"That sound," Kagome began, "is what an inu-yokai does when they find their soulmate and a sense of peace comes to them. It means that they're content and happy. Inuyasha does that sometimes, and it's usually when something romantic happens with us." Inuyasha sputtered.

"Keh!" he said again. "That's none of Rin's business!" Kagome and Rin just ignored him.

"How sweet," Rin replied. "That's such a lovely thing. When Sesshomaru did it, it was so calming…I nearly fell asleep!" Kagome giggled.

"It's nice," she said. "I'm just really happy that you get to experience it with Sesshomaru." Rin sighed in contentment.

"Me, too," she replied. "And since Sesshomaru is your brother-in-law, I'll be like your sister!" Kagome smiled.

"You're already like my sister," she said. "But now it'll be official. And Inuyasha will be like your brother." Rin chuckled.

"I never expected that to ever happen," she admitted.

"Me neither," Inuyasha interjected. "But…it's not the worst thing in the world." Rin looked up at him in surprise. To most people, that would sound somewhat detached and harsh, but to Rin, it meant so much, especially coming from Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Rin said. Without really thinking about it, she stood up and walked over to hug her almost brother-in-law. Inuyasha patted her back once somewhat awkwardly.

"Okay, that's enough," he said. But Rin could tell he was actually happy to have her in the family.

"I can't wait for you two to have kids," Kagome said excitedly. "They're going to be so cute." Rin smiled. "I know!" she replied.

"What does Sesshomaru think about that?" Inuyasha asked seriously, popping their little bubble of happiness. "Have you talked about having _hanyo_ children?" Rin nodded.

"Yes, we did," she replied. "Right before he proposed. He said that he didn't care about their heritage. What he cared about was the hardships they would face because of it." Inuyasha huffed.

"He always _cared_ before," he said harshly. "Heritage was always something he stupidly obsessed about." Kagome frowned at her husband.

"Inuyasha," she began, "things are different now. You know Sesshomaru treats you more like an equal now. Even if he is still sort of cold, he's more respectful. At least he doesn't address you as 'worthless half-breed' anymore. That's an improvement. Plus, he's also been…decent to our kids. They're a quarter-yokai with a Miko mother. That's not something you see every day, and I'm sure it's something Sesshomaru sees as very unconventional." Inuyasha still looked displeased.

"Sesshomaru is nice sometimes," Izayoi cut in. "He brought me a kimono a few years ago. He had one for Rin, so he brought me one similar to it because I always told Rin how much I loved the gifts Sesshomaru brought her." Inuyasha seemed surprised.

"I'd forgotten about that," he admitted. "I guess that's…nice-ish." Kagome laughed.

"See?" she said. "Things are different now." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm glad he's changed his mind…for your sake, Rin, and the sake of your future kids." Rin thanked Inuyasha for his words, and she sent a special smile to Izayoi for sharing that special memory. The gift had truly surprised Rin when Sesshomaru had brought it for Izayoi about three years ago.

Sesshomaru was kind. He was just discreet about it.

"Enough of that serious talk," Kagome said. "Let's talk about planning your wedding! We have so much to do! Would you like to wear my wedding kimono? Or we could make your own or…" Rin listened to Kagome happily ramble on about the plans for her wedding. It made her even more excited to marry Sesshomaru, and she was especially excited to become a member of such a wonderful family.

To be continued…

Another quick shout-out to Gin! She left a review on chapter 3 about Sesshomaru's feelings towards his niece and nephew influencing how he would feel about not having full-fledged yokai children. Thank you for that, Gin! It was a really great idea and I hope I used it well :)

So here's a loaded question…how does the whole yokai mating ritual work? I've never made Inuyasha and Kagome do any sort of "mating" thing because I didn't think it mattered too much since he's hanyo and truthfully I just never liked the idea of them doing any sort of ritual so I just didn't include it. Since Sesshomaru is full-yokai, I guess I actually kinda have to acknowledge it xD does anyone know? I've seen some different ideas in other fics but I've never been sure. I'll do some research and hopefully I'll get it right. Please feel free to leave suggestions or ideas!

Much love. :)


	26. Wedding Jitters

Hi, everyone. It's been 2.5 months since I've uploaded a chapter *smiles sheepishly* whoops.

So here's a sort of two-in-one chapter with two POVs. I hope it'll be worth the wait!

And a few quick shout-outs:

WildHeart44: I always love reading your reviews; thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts. You said thank you for the mention on Chapter 25, so here's another one! You rock!

Skykite: Thank you for your review on Chapter 25! I've never thought that there was a mating ritual (such as the biting stuff which I always thought was weird but hey, creative licensing, and then there's the whole blood mixing and all that jazz), but I've read so many fics with them that I wanted to ask and see some ideas. As you said, it's up to the author, so here's my take on it. Also, thanks for that last part of your review. I appreciate the compliment!

And a huge thank you to all of the followers, favorites, and reviews on this fic! I never expected all of the feedback and I appreciate you all! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 26: Wedding Jitters

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep that night.

That was pretty normal for him; he could go weeks at a time without sleeping. He actually had a set night that he would sleep once a month, and this was it.

But sleep was evading him.

Of course, he knew what, or rather _who_ , was keeping him awake. Rin was swimming through his mind, and tomorrow was the day he'd been looking forward to for years now.

His and Rin's wedding day.

It had happened fairly quickly: the day before had made three weeks since they'd gotten engaged. Sesshomaru was glad it had moved so fast. He was ready to make Rin his wife.

He thought about their discussion from the day before…

"So, Sesshomaru," Rin said as they took a fairly normal nightly walk. "Inuyasha said I should ask you about a…mating ritual. Is that, um, something you want us to do?" Sesshomaru was confused by her question and irritated that Inuyasha had spoken about it with her.

"That is not a topic about which he should have spoken to you," Sesshomaru replied curtly. "I shall destroy him the next time I see him." Rin only laughed, knowing that Sesshomaru didn't mean it. He never meant it anymore.

"But really," Rin said seriously. "What do we have to do?" Sesshomaru sighed and explained what it meant to become mates.

Rin blushed as soon as he began telling her, and by the time he was done, she was redder than he'd ever seen.

When he finished speaking, Rin had looked at him expectantly. "And then what?" she asked. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I have just explained the process to you." Rin still looked puzzled.

"You just explained se…er, the normal thing that a newly married couple does on a wedding night," she explained. "What's the yokai aspect?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Really it is only the title that is different," he replied. "The only difference between a marriage between humans and mating between yokai is what it is called. Just as I will be your husband, I will be your mate. Just as you will be my wife, you will be my mate." Rin looked like she was beginning to understand.

"So why would Inuyasha have been acting so weird?" she asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"The fool did not grow up learning yokai ways," he replied. "He was most likely embarrassed that he did not know." Rin frowned at Sesshomaru.

"It's not like he could help it," she pointed out. "Anyway, I'm glad that it's the same as human marriages. I was worried that there would be something…scary." Sesshomaru gave her his normal small smile.

"It will not be scary," Sesshomaru assured. Rin smiled brightly.

"I know," she replied. "It'll be lovely." She tightened her grip on his arm as they began to walk back to her home. After a short but sweet bid good night, she went inside and Sesshomaru went to meet Jaken and A-Un.

Now, the night before his wedding, he found himself almost…nervous. It shocked him; the great Lord Sesshomaru _never_ got nervous. He could look any opponent in the eye as he drained the life from them with one strike of his sword. He could go straight into Naraku's body with no hesitation. Well, that was all because of Rin, but it still happened.

But this was different. He would be doing something new and completely unexpected. Sesshomaru never thought he'd ever find a mate, but now here was. He would become a mate _and_ a husband, which was beyond anything he could have ever fathomed.

Until he met Rin.

Sesshomaru knew on the night he proposed that it was good timing. He knew he wanted to marry her for years now, so tomorrow was a long time coming. He'd never dreamed he would be this happy or this eager for a day in his life. It had taken six-hundred years, but he'd found someone to live for. Someone to protect.

Someone to love.

Sesshomaru knew that the ordeal with Rin's family had been forever traumatizing for her. She needed a light in the darkness, and Sesshomaru would spend every day of the rest of his life trying to make that light brighter and brighter.

So the night before his wedding, the night he couldn't sleep, he thought about the woman he loved and the life they would have together. Once again, he saw the changes in himself and thought about how he had gotten where he was on that night.

Before he finally fell asleep, he found himself thanking the stars above him that his life had turned out this way.

0.o.0

Rin nearly threw her blanket off of her when she woke up that morning.

"It's my wedding day!" she shouted.

"Gah!" Kagome shouted back. Rin's great exclamation had startled the Miko from her own peaceful slumber.

Rin had asked Kagome to stay with her the night before her wedding for moral support. Kagome was the woman to whom she was closest, and she wanted her to have a big part in her wedding day preparations.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted again. "I'm getting married today!" Kagome laughed in her half-asleep state.

"I'm guessing you're excited," she said with a yawn as she sat up on her futon.

Rin jumped up and clapped her hands. "Let's get to work!" Kagome yawned again as her gaze traveled to the window. Rin saw her eyes shoot open.

"Rin," Kagome began slowly, "the sun isn't up yet." Rin looked at the window and saw the faint reflection of the moon.

"Oops," Rin said sheepishly. "I'm just really excited." Kagome laughed and stood up.

"I know," she replied. "We can start getting you ready if you want." Rin hesitated.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "If you're tired…" Kagome shook her head.

"It's a big day!" she exclaimed. "Let's get a jump on it!" Rin smiled widely as she picked up her wedding kimono. Before she could put it on, Kagome stopped her.

"You should wait to put that on last," she suggested. "Then it won't get messed up as we get everything else ready." Rin nodded seriously.

"You're right," she agreed. "I would probably die if something happened to it." Kagome laughed at that dramatic statement.

"We can start by eating something," she chirped as she grabbed a pot. "Can you start the fire?" Rin got the necessary supplies and obliged.

The sun came up roughly an hour later, and as soon as Rin saw it, she shrieked.

"The sun!" she shouted. Kagome giggled.

"The sun!" she echoed. Rin's smile rivaled that of the sun's rays.

"My wedding day!" she shouted.

"Your wedding day!" Kagome echoed.

The two had a good laugh at the giddy repetition.

Once Rin was ready aside from her kimono, Kagome looked at her in mock seriousness.

"Are you ready to get dressed?" she asked. Rin nodded serenely.

"I've been ready since I was eighteen," she replied. Kagome smiled as she prepared the kimono for Rin to put on.

As Kagome lifted it up, Rin shrieked again.

But this time it wasn't in excitement.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Not yet!" Kagome lowered the kimono and looked at Rin in concern.

"Are you getting cold feet?" she asked. Rin looked down at her bare feet in confusion.

"No…?" she replied. "My feet are fine." Kagome looked like she was fighting an amused smile.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "That's a phrase from my original time. I meant are you reconsidering getting married?" Rin shook her head quickly.

"No," she replied. "But after what happened with my family, I just feel so…melancholy. It comes and goes, and it's been pretty much gone since yesterday, but now it's back. It's like a big piece of me is missing. My family is missing my wedding…they missed my whole life, you know? I just feel like I'm being unfair to them." Kagome looked at Rin empathetically.

"Come sit down," Kagome said kindly. Rin followed her to the edge of her futon.

"I know of a girl," Kagome continued, "whose family wasn't at her wedding, whose family will never get to meet her two children. And the saddest part for her is that her family will never know how her life will turn out." Rin's eyes widened.

"That girl sounds miserable," Rin replied. Kagome laughed.

" _I'm_ the girl," she replied. "I left my family behind when I came back here. They didn't get to see anything that happened when I returned. They missed _everything_. I understand exactly how you feel." Rin began to understand.

"Doesn't that make you sad?" she inquired. Kagome half-shrugged.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But then I look around me and see what a happy life I have. I know that it's exactly what my family would have wanted for me. They would want me to live in happiness and know what true joy is." Kagome smiled. "And I do. I know that your family would think the exact same thing." Rin felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin said sincerely. Kagome motioned to the bridal kimono.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Rin nodded eagerly and the two women set to work.

Sango came and met them around midday, and she immediately showered Rin in compliments.

"Rin, you're beautiful!" she admired. "Sesshomaru is going to fall even more in love with you." Rin giggled shyly.

"I sure hope so," she joked.

"Where is he?" Sango asked. "Who's helping him get ready?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"I told him he should ask Inuyasha," she explained. "But of course he said, 'As if that fool would know anything about this.' I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. I mean, Inuyasha has been married for over a decade. _Obviously_ he knows a little something about it." Kagome and Sango dissolved into giggles.

"So if Inuyasha isn't helping him," Kagome began, "is Jaken?" The idea of the little green ward helping Sesshomaru prepare for a wedding set all three women off into jovial laughter.

When they finally caught their breath, Rin smiled.

"He's not really preparing at all," she continued. "I told him he could just wear what he always wears instead of a traditional wedding kimono. Yeah, it's a wedding, but he doesn't have to do all of the traditional human things. He's a yokai, so it's to be expected." Kagome and Sango nodded.

"That sounds like a good compromise," Sango agreed. Rin smoothed out her kimono.

"I just want today to be perfect," she resolved. "And I know it will be."

Once Rin was finished dressing, it was time to head out for the ceremony. With a giddy smile on her face, Rin walked toward the beginning of the rest of her life.

The wedding had been perfect, just as Rin wanted. As she and her new husband walked back to her home after the celebration, Rin thought about what they would do now that they were married.

"Sesshomaru?" she said as they walked. "Where will we be living?" Sesshomaru appeared unfazed by the question.

"That is up to you," he replied. "Would you like to resume our travels or remain in the village?" Rin thought for a moment.

"I think I want us to travel," she said. "I want to always be with you." Sesshomaru smiled.

"And I with you," he replied. The couple were quiet for a moment until Rin broke the silence.

"But maybe we could come back here," she suggested," when we want to have a baby." Rin wasn't sure how he would react; now that they were married, the idea of a baby was that much closer.

Sesshomaru set his hand over hers where it was resting on his arm.

"Then we shall do that," he agreed.

By that time, they'd reached Rin's home. When they went inside, Rin knew that she was meant to be with Sesshomaru. She loved him, and that was all that really mattered.

To be continued…

So I ended on them going into Rin's home on the wedding night. I know that in a lot of stories that would lead to a lemon or some sort of smut in the next chapter, but in this story, it won't. I don't write any sort of lemons or sex scenes. There will be no lemons in this fic, just like all of my others. Just a personal thing. Sorry if you're disappointed xD

I promise I won't take 2.5 months to post another chapter. Thank you guys for your patience; I hope you'll think it's worth it!


	27. A Growing Heart

*waves sheepishly at beautiful followers* I kept my promise about not waiting 2.5 months to update! Luckily this time I'm updating less than two months later lol but have no fear! Here's another chapter.

Also I have a few things I added in here. They're probably not canon or even fanon, but creative licensure and all that good stuff ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 27: A Growing Heart

"Sesshomaru, are you sure this is normal?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, searching the air for the now familiar scent.

"Yes, Rin," he replied to his wife of a year. "Inu-yokai pregnancies are shorter than human pregnancies." Rin looked a little more at ease as she finally smiled. She gently set a hand on her baby bump and rubbed it affectionately.

Sesshomaru had first smelled the growing child inside Rin roughly a month ago, and their child had been growing quickly. To Sesshomaru, this was normal. To Rin, it was somewhat of an anomaly.

She looked roughly three or four months pregnant, which he knew was normal. It was somewhat pleasant to him, too: he didn't have to wait as long to meet his child.

"Do you think we could go visit Kagome soon?" Rin asked her husband as she snuggled into the blankets of their futon. They'd been staying in one of the homes Sesshomaru had inherited in the west, and he knew Rin enjoyed the comfort of a house since she'd gotten pregnant.

They'd ceased traveling while she adjusted to carrying a child, especially since it was half-yokai. It had taken a toll on her at first; she'd suffered from severe sickness after waking in the morning and an overall sense of fatigue. She'd finally started feeling better just a few days ago.

"I would rather you continue resting," Sesshomaru said, his arm subconsciously tightening around Rin. Rin smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, darling," she began, "I'm feeling stir-crazy. I need to move around. You've kept me in bed for way too long." Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win against her resolve…and he usually couldn't say no to her when she called him _Darling_.

"I suppose we could take a _quick_ trip," Sesshomaru finally conceded. "When would you like to leave?" Rin's smile turned sheepish.

"Tomorrow?" she asked innocently. Sesshomaru frowned, but he nodded. He knew that she was right; he'd kept her cooped up for a while now. Rin was a natural free spirit. She needed to get out of the house.

"Then we shall leave tomorrow," he replied. Rin clapped her hands together.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait to tell Kagome and Sango about the baby!" Despite the ever-present worry that had filled Sesshomaru as soon as Rin had conceived, he couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"It's late, Rin," Sesshomaru reminded her. "You informed me you were ready for bed an hour ago, yet you are still awake." Rin giggled.

"You're acting like I'm a child," Rin teased through a yawn as she curled up against Sesshomaru. "I supposed I should start calling you 'Lord Sesshomaru' again." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Yep. Sesshomaru chuckled now.

"Go to sleep, Rin," he murmured gently. Rin closed her eyes.

"Okay," she replied sleepily. "Love you." Sesshomaru brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"And I you."

O.o.O.o.O

"I'm so excited to be traveling again!" Rin shouted as Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style. He took off from the ground and began to fly in the direction of his half-brother's village.

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned, "you needn't shout. I can hear you just fine." Rin smiled.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized. "I'm just _so_ excited." Sesshomaru, although pleased that Rin was happy, remembered something she'd mentioned on their wedding day.

"Do you remember what you said the day we were wed?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. "I recall you saying that you desired to live in Inuyasha and his Miko's village after we had a child. Do you still wish to do so?" Rin paused.

"No," she admitted a moment later. "I really like the home we have in the west. I think it would be a good place to raise our child." Sesshomaru nodded. He was pleased at her decision; he had been hesitant to oblige her in moving back to the village in which she'd finished growing up, but if it had been what she'd truly wanted, then he would have been quick to do it.

They arrived at the village later than Sesshomaru expected. They'd had to make several stops for Rin to relieve herself. In all honesty, Sesshomaru shouldn't have been surprised. Rin was constantly mentioning that the baby enjoyed making her have to…do extra business.

When the large Torii gate at the entrance of the village came into sight, Rin shrieked happily.

"We're here!" she chirped.

Sesshomaru landed just past the gate and set Rin down. They hadn't return since the day they'd been married, so he knew Rin was overjoyed to be back.

They made their way to Inuyasha and Kagome's home. Rin's smile never left her face.

As they reached the door to the home, they heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I smelled you poking around my village," Inuyasha called from inside. Sesshomaru growled under his breath. Rin giggled and nudged him gently as she moved the curtain aside.

"Hi!" she called happily as she walked inside the home.

"Rin!" Inuyasha's Miko yelled as she jumped up to hug her sister-in-law. "I'm so happy to see you!" As the two women greeted each other, Inuyasha addressed his half-brother.

"So you knocked the poor girl up?" he asked Sesshomaru. The elder brother rolled his eyes.

"Rin is expecting," he growled. "I did not 'knock her up,' you filthy scoundrel."

Sesshomaru's attention was drawn away from his brother when he heard Kagome gasp.

"Rin, are you pregnant?" she asked in awe. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" she said happily. Kagome shrieked, much like Rin had when they'd arrived at the village.

Kagome inspected Rin's stomach with a wide smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you!" she said excitedly. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "And you, too, oni-san!" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, his annoyed expression matching Sesshomaru's. "What did I tell you about calling him that?" Kagome only waved him off.

"This is a special occasion, baka," she countered. "Suck it up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered something about _silly women always being so irritating_ under his breath.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome led Rin over to where she'd been cooking what he assumed was soup by the smell of it.

He quickly followed Rin and helped her sit down next to him. Once she was settled with a bright smile on her face, Kagome began to ask her a thousand questions at once regarding when she was due, how she'd been feeling, and if they'd picked out any names.

"I'm due in about four months, I was sick at first but I'm much better now, and no, we haven't picked out any names," Rin replied, addressing Kagome's questions.

"Don't bother with any girl names," Inuyasha interjected. "You're having a boy." Rin gasped.

"I forgot you had that little trick!" she shouted. She turned to Sesshomaru and took his hand excitedly. "Sesshomaru! A boy!" Sesshomaru smiled at his wife.

"It appears my worthless brother was useful for something after all," he replied coolly.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha began to grumble. Kagome stopped him with a reproachful look before turning back to Rin.

"We're so happy for you two," she gushed. "This is such great news."

Kagome and Rin talked for a while longer until Rin mentioned that she wanted to visit Sango and give her and Miroku the news.

"That's perfect," Kagome replied. "All of the kids are over there right now so you can tell them at the same time."

Sesshomaru was quick to help Rin stand up and follow Kagome out the door.

They made their way to the house of the monk and taijiya with the chatter between Kagome and Rin never ceasing.

Sesshomaru could sense Inuyasha glancing at him every few seconds. Finally, he addressed him.

"What is it that you want, mongrel?" he asked, his usual venomous tone long gone. It had disappeared after he'd married Rin. No coincidence there.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just wondering what you're thinking about all this, I guess," he replied. "Your kid is gonna be a hanyo. I thought maybe you'd want some advice on what to expect."

Sesshomaru was caught off-guard by that, which was odd because he was very seldom caught off-guard.

"I suppose," he replied coolly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome," he called to his wife, whom was approaching the door to Miroku and Sango's home. "We'll catch up with you in a little while." Kagome nodded and waved to them. Rin tossed a smile at Sesshomaru before they disappeared into the house.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru once they were alone.

"So," he began. "You're having a hanyo baby. I never thought that would happen." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Have you any actual advice?" he asked. "Or are you solely going to make incompetent remarks such as that?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh, come on," he chided. "You know it's true." Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright, fine," Inuyasha conceded. "All jokes aside, I think you'll be fine. Yeah, people still aren't _completely_ accepting of hanyo children, but it's gotten a lot better. My kids never get any crap, so I highly doubt yours will either." He smirked. "And I doubt anyone is going to mess with any child of _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru allowed his frown to lessen as he realized the truth that Inuyasha was speaking. It was true: he would destroy anyone who dared to bother his child.

"I'll warn you about the human night, though," Inuyasha continued, his tone growing serious. "Your kid is going to turn human once a month. You can keep track of it based on the moon: he'll turn human when the moon is the same as the night he's born." Sesshomaru's curiosity was piqued. He'd heard of this from his father, but he'd never heard Inuyasha speak of it.

"What is it like?" Sesshomaru asked. "Is it…painful?" Inuyasha hesitated.

"It's uncomfortable," he admitted. "A hanyo gets used to having really acute senses, and those senses go away when they're human. It's disorienting and a little frustrating." Sesshomaru saw a flicker of sadness in Inuyasha's eyes.

"My mother used to stay up all night with me during my human night," he continued. "She said that the only way to keep me from crying was to hold me so I could at least pick up a small bit of her scent. That's what Kagome and I did for our kids when they were young, but they grew out of their human nights. They don't have enough yokai blood."

Sesshomaru took in this information seriously. He felt an undeniable sense of appreciation that his brother was talking about this sensitive topic with him, and he was grateful to be given a warning about what to expect with his son…even though he probably wouldn't admit as much.

"But he'll have you and Rin," Inuyasha said. "You'll both be there for him, so he'll be fine." Sesshomaru was quiet, but he soon met Inuyasha's gaze.

He bowed his head. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Inuyasha looked surprised, but he nodded. "You're welcome," he replied. "We should catch up with our women. They probably think we've killed each other by now." Sesshomaru chuckled as they began to walk toward the monk and taijiya's house.

At the sound of Sesshomaru's small laugh, Inuyasha froze and turned around to face him.

"Did you just _laugh_?" he asked incredulously. Sesshomaru cringed but continued to walk past his brother.

"I haven't the faintest idea about what you're saying," he said. "Now I suggest you shut your mouth, lest I shut it for you." Inuyasha's response was a hearty laugh of his own.

"There's a word from Kagome's original time for what kind of husband you are," he replied. He looked at Sesshomaru devilishly.

"Whatever could that be?" Sesshomaru growled, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer. Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"Whipped."

O.o.O.o.O

Later that night, Rin and Sesshomaru made their way to Rin's old home. Kagome insisted they sleep in the village instead of making the long trip home after dark. At the sight of Rin yawning, Sesshomaru had agreed.

Now, Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was thinking about the old High Miko whom had resided in this home before her.

The home had been kept vacant in case Sesshomaru and Rin had ever returned, so things were exactly as Rin had left them. Her futon was still there and some leftover baskets that she'd never finished weaving were neatly stacked up next to it.

Rin smiled as she looked around. She brushed off the old futon before Sesshomaru helped her sit down on it, and she sighed happily.

"It's nice to be back," she admitted. "I do love our home, but this will always have a special place in my heart." Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms and lay them down on the futon.

"Sleep, Rin," he said gently. "You've had an eventful day." Rin smiled.

"A _perfect_ day," she corrected sleepily. "Good night." She was asleep only moments later.

Sesshomaru admired her sleeping face as his thoughts drifted back to what Inuyasha had told him about hanyo children.

Sesshomaru was worried, of course, as he knew most new fathers were, but there was something different about this…

He was worried that there would be people in the world that would treat his child like he had treated Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had fought him, cursed him, abused him, all just because he was hanyo. Well, there was jealousy laced in there, although he would never admit that, but it was all relative. Even so, Sesshomaru found a small sense of ease in what Inuyasha had said: no one would dare trifle with the child of Lord Sesshomaru.

But…what if someone did?

Sesshomaru sighed as he gently ran his fingers over Rin's stomach. All of these emotions were still so new to him. Sesshomaru had never really worried before. He'd never felt anxious for the future. He'd never felt that strange, all-consuming love that had filled him when he realized that Rin was with child.

Sesshomaru didn't think he would ever be able to love anything aside from Rin, let alone as much as her, until he first smelled that life inside Rin. His heart had grown tremendously, and he he'd finally come to terms with the peace it brought him.

He tried to find solace in what Inuyasha had said. It would all be fine.

His _family_ would be fine.

O.o.O.o.O

The next morning found Rin in tears.

To Sesshomaru's annoyance, Inuyasha's Miko also succumbed to sobs.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Rin wailed as she hugged Kagome goodbye. Sesshomaru could see that Kagome was hugging Rin back as tightly as she could without hurting the baby.

As the two women said their tearful farewells, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I suppose I should thank you again," he said, his tone as stoic as ever. "Your words yesterday…they were of aid in relieving some of my concerns." Inuyasha seemed shocked at the gratitude, but he grinned all the same.

"Sure thing, _Dad_ ," he teased. "Let me know if you have any other questions about anything." Sesshomaru frowned at the _Dad_ comment, but he bowed his head nonetheless.

"I guess we better be going," Rin said as she finally let go of Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Will you come back to the village to have the baby? Sango and I would love to be your midwives." Rin's eyes widened.

She turned to Sesshomaru to silently ask his permission. He nodded slightly. Better the Miko and taijiya than Jaken.

"Yes!" Rin said happily. "I would love that!" Kagome looked elated.

"You said you're due in about four months, right?" she asked. "We'll start prepping things around that time so it'll be all ready for when you come back." Rin's smile was brighter than the sun at that moment, and Sesshomaru felt a warmth fill him.

After saying another goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Sesshomaru gently picked her up and took off for the skies. Rin waved down at Kagome and Inuyasha as they flew away, the smile never leaving her face.

When they were out of sight, Rin lay her head against Sesshomaru's chest. "Thank you," she said. "That was a perfect visit."

Sesshomaru didn't try to contain his smile.

"I have a feeling the next one will be better," he replied.

 _To be continued…_

I hope this chapter was worth my little absence. This chapter showed a lot of Sesshomaru's character development and that changes I imagine would take place in him after marrying Rin. Any thoughts?

And sadly, I only see about two or three more chapters in this fic, so we are nearing the end! Thank you so much for going on this journey with me, my darlings!

Much love. :)


	28. Oh, Baby

Hi, everyone! For those of you that saw my most recent one-shot upload, sorry about that…it's been a rough week and I got caught up in my feels *blushes*

BUT I decided that instead of being sad all the time, I would distract myself by writing a new chapter. Sadly, there will only be three more chapters in this story. There will be this one along with one more and then Chapter 30 will be an epilogue.

Also Inuyasha told Rin and Sesshomaru that they were having a boy in the last chapter. In one of my other fics, I gave Inuyasha a little mini-talent of being able to sniff out the genders of babies…wow, it stounds really weird when I type it out but I was like seventeen when I came up with the idea so don't judge. Lol anyway that's why that was included in the last chapter.

And thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you readers! I never expected that my longest (and most popular!) fic would be a SessRin fic but 'tis life! Thanks so much for all the support. I love you all!

Okay, enough sappiness. I'll save that for the last chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 28: Oh, Baby

A sudden movement on Sesshomaru's head had him opening his eyes and glancing up. Reaching up, he felt a crown of sorts on the top of his head. The yokai looked at his pregnant wife, whom was sitting next to him, and saw a guilty grin on her face.

"Rin," he began calmly, "what is it that you have placed on my head?" Rin motioned to her stomach. Sesshomaru saw several crowns made of flowers resting on her large baby bump.

"I can't believe I forgot about these!" she exclaimed as she picked up the crown she was currently making. "I used to make them all the time when I lived in Kagome's village. Miroku and Sango's twins loved them." Sesshomaru grimaced.

"And you felt the need to have me don one?" he asked. Rin giggled and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Of course, darling," she purred.

 _There she goes with that "darling" again…_

"I thought you had fallen asleep," Sesshomaru commented, trying to shake off the blush that was threatening to come on his face. Rin shook her head, her focus remaining on her current task.

"Nope," she replied matter-of-factly. "I'm too busy making flower crowns." Sesshomaru peered at his wife.

Despite the lighthearted tone of Rin's voice, he saw a subtle hint of worry come onto her lovely face. It was only then that he realized that she must be terrified of having the baby.

"Rin," he began, "tell me…are you afraid?" Rin paused.

"A little," she admitted. Sighing, she set down her crown. "It's scary enough to have a baby…I'm just not sure what to expect with a yokai baby." Rin reached over to take Sesshomaru's hand.

"But it's not the fact that the baby is yokai that scares me," she added quickly. "I don't want you to think that. It's just normal nerves, I guess."

Sesshomaru used his free hand to pick up one of the flower crowns in Rin's lap. With a small smile on his face, he gently set it on top of her head. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"I believe I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, Rin," he said.

Sesshomaru was constantly surprising himself with the things he said to Rin. As a child and into his adult life, he'd always been told that he was cold-hearted and stoic.

Then Rin came along.

And ever since, his heart had thawed. His emotions showed.

But not too much. Of course not. He was still Sesshomaru.

Rin leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I love you," she murmured. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't be afraid," Sesshomaru said. "I will be with you through everything." Rin giggled.

"If they'll let you," she replied. "The fathers aren't typically in the room for a birth." Sesshomaru growled quietly.

"It would be my pleasure to see them attempt to keep me away from you," he muttered. Rin laughed.

A moment later, she gasped lightly.

"Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly as she gripped his hand. "The baby is kicking!" Rin set Sesshomaru's hand on the side of her belly and silently waited.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the soft movement underneath his clawed hand. The feeling of the child within Rin touched him in a way he never knew he possible.

"You know," Rin began as Sesshomaru admired the kicking sensation, "we don't have a name yet." Sesshomaru looked up at her, but he kept his hand firmly on her stomach.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked. Rin tapped her chin in mock-pensiveness.

"Yes," she declared. "I like Ko." That caught Sesshomaru's full attention.

"Ko?" he repeated. Rin nodded.

"It's simple," she explained. "Just like my name."

Sesshomaru tried to wrap his head around the name his wife had chosen. The idea that Rin would choose a name that meant "happiness" and "peace" had never crossed his mind.

Either way, he wasn't a fan.

"That would be a…good name," he lied. "But have you any others?"

Rin, knowing Sesshomaru better than anyone else in the world, saw right through him.

"You hate it," she stated. "It's okay. I figured you wouldn't be too keen on it." She chuckled.

"It was kind of a joke anyway. I was actually thinking Yuichi could be good…"

Sesshomaru pondered that name for a moment. He admired the meaning: abundant and brave first son.

He nodded his approval. "I concur," he replied. "I believe that is a fine name." Rin smiled widely.

"Yuichi it is," she resolved. "I'm so excited. It should be any day now." Sesshomaru rose and helped Rin rise to her feet, flower crowns and all.

On second thought…

Sesshomaru swift lifted her up and began to carry her bridal-style. Heaving a sigh, Rin frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, Sesshomaru," she chided. Sesshomaru only kissed her cheek as he walked back to their home.

Rin laughed lightly and fingered her flower crowns. "I don't think Yuichi will want to wear one of these crowns," she mused.

Suddenly looking up at Sesshomaru with a devilish grin on her face, she declared, "I guess we'll just have to have a girl next!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but an amused smirk shone through.

"Whatever you say, Rin," he replied.

O.o.O.o.O

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed, Rin suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Sesshomaru…" she said.

The scent of childbirth filled Sesshomaru's nose, and he was at her side in a flash.

"Is it time?" he asked. Rin nodded.

Without wasting any time, Sesshomaru scooped her up.

"Do you still desire to have the baby in the village of Inuyasha's Miko?" he asked. Rin nodded, unable to speak, as pain began to inch its way onto her face.

Without another word, Sesshomaru ran out the door and took off.

He had never flown as fast as he did that night. He knew that Rin's quiet, sporadic groans of pain fueled him.

They arrived at the village not too much later, and Sesshomaru flew straight to his half-brother's house.

Inuyasha was already waiting outside the door with Kagome at his side.

"How's she doing?" the hanyo asked. Sesshomaru knew that he must have been able to smell what was happening long before they had reached the village.

"Are you alright, Rin?" the Miko asked as soon as Sesshomaru landed.

"Yeah, I-" Rin tried to speak, but was cut off by a loud moan of pain.

"We need to go to Rin's old home," Kagome instructed urgently as she turned to her husband. "Everything is set up there. Inuyasha, let's go." Motioning for Sesshomaru to follow them, she jumped onto Inuyasha's back and the four of them quickly headed to the home.

Once they had arrived, Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back without skipping a beat. "Go get Sango," she said. "Tell her what's going on. I also need you to get a bucket of water and get back here as soon as possible." Inuyasha nodded and headed toward the taijiya's home.

Kagome led Sesshomaru and Rin into the home. Sesshomaru was grateful to see that she had kept her word from their last visit: everything was already set up in the house.

"We laid out a new sheet every day," Kagome explained. "So this one is clean and ready for her."

As Sesshomaru laid Rin down, his wife shrieked.

"I just peed myself!" she shouted. "Is that normal?"

Sesshomaru's delicate senses told him that it was not urine that had spilled from her body; it was the breaking of her water.

Kagome was quick to comfort Rin. "Your water broke," she explained calmly. "It means the baby will be here soon."

Sesshomaru came to sit behind Rin and settled her head in his lap as Kagome got to work. She grabbed a piece of cloth and began dabbing Rin's forehead.

The yokai gently ran his claws through his wife's hair. "Rin," he said. "Please. Are you alright?" Rin, whose eyes had already squeezed shut in pain, could only nod.

Inuyasha and Sango arrived soon after; Sango ran right in with a bucket of water.

"Hi, Rin," she greeted as she knelt down beside the younger woman. She bowed her head at Sesshomaru. "Hello, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru quickly inclined his head at the taijiya before turning his attention back to Rin.

Kagome wet one of the cloths and set it on Rin's forehead to help cool her down. She was already dripping with sweat.

"We need to examine her," Sango informed Sesshomaru. "This is when the father of the child typically steps out." Before Sesshomaru could argue, Rin shook her head.

"Please let him stay," she begged quietly. "I can't do it without him." Sango looked like she was going to protest, but Kagome gently touched her arm.

"Inuyasha stayed with me when I had our kids," she explained. "Sesshomaru should stay with Rin." The taijiya, although obviously a little surprised at the change of plans, nodded and went about the examination.

Sesshomaru could see the discomfort on Rin's face, so he took her hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want," he murmured.

And squeeze she did. He didn't expect that much strength to have ever come from his wife.

"Looks like you're ready to push, Rin," Kagome announced a while later. "Are you ready?" Rin nodded.

And so the birth began.

O.o.O.o.O

The sound of a baby crying broke off Rin's cries of pain. When Sesshomaru looked at the small, messy child that was half-Rin and half-himself, he felt a fierce fire begin to warm his heart.

Kagome and Sango quickly wiped off the newborn and wrapped him up in a blanket. After making sure he was healthy and safe, they gave quiet congratulations to the new parents before they left the house.

Sesshomaru helped Rin sit up and lean against him as they admired the baby.

"Yuichi," Rin murmured as she looked down at the child. "He's beautiful." Sesshomaru stared at the child and felt a wave of instant love wash over him.

His hair was jet-black like Rin's but he had Sesshomaru's pointed, elfin-like ears peeking through the tufts of hair. The baby's eyes opened for a moment, and Sesshomaru saw a glint of gold that matched his own eyes.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru reached out and touched the top of his son's head. "He is very…tiny," he commented. Rin giggled.

"That's normal for babies," she assured him. "He's absolutely perfect and gorgeous and wonderful." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I love him," Rin continued. "So much…I didn't know it was possible to love a child this much." Sesshomaru wholeheartedly agreed as he pressed a kiss to the top of Rin's head.

"I, too, have a deep regard for him," Sesshomaru murmured. "As do I for you, Rin." Rin looked up to meet his gaze and smiled.

Yuichi let out a loud cry, so Rin took that as her cue to begin feeding him.

It all felt unreal to Sesshomaru. He never thought he could be happier after meeting and falling in love with Rin, but somehow, he knew that this was a new level of happiness he had never known existed.

Eventually, Sango and Kagome came back in with some clothing for the child. They helped Rin get Yuichi completely settled and comfortable in the house.

It was decided that Rin and Sesshomaru would be staying in the village until the new mother had recovered from the birth. Sesshomaru had been put at ease when Rin agreed to that; he didn't know anything about caring for a child, so he was currently in the dark about everything. Although the great Lord Sesshomaru wasn't keen on asking for help, he knew that he was out of his element on this one.

Inuyasha, the monk, and several other villagers with whom Rin had been close came by to congratulate them and admire the baby.

It wasn't until Rin had nearly fallen asleep against him that Sesshomaru kicked everyone out with a single glare. The house cleared out pretty quickly after that.

Sesshomaru held Yuichi as Rin slept, and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes from the baby.

With the child safe and sound in his arms, he swore that he would always protect his son. He knew that the life of a hanyo would be difficult, but he would do everything in his mighty power to make sure his son lived a good life.

With Rin and Yuichi by his side, Sesshomaru knew they would all have a good life.

Together.

 _To be continued…_

It's a boy! Keep an eye out for Chapter 29 soon :)

Much love. :)


	29. Hanyo to Hanyo & Everything in Between

Hello, lovelies. I just saw the date and realized that a couple weeks ago made one year since this story was born! Thanks to all you lovely followers and reviewers for helping me keep it afloat for so long. :)

This is the chapter that I think a lot of you guys have been waiting for and I tried to make it as special as possible! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 29: Hanyo to Hanyo & Everything in Between

The young hanyo flopped back in the grass and closed his eyes.

"It sure is nice out here," the eight-year-old said. "Don't you think?" Inuyasha smiled at his nephew.

"Sure it is, kid," he replied as he leaned back on his hands. Yuichi's calm facial expression lasted for a few moments before he opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Have you ever been called a half-breed?" Yuichi asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked. "Did someone call you that?" Yuichi shrugged.

"One of Father's servants said it the other day," he explained. "He said that Father had disgraced his familial line by having half-breeds for children." Inuyasha huffed.

"Did you tell your parents?" he asked. Yuichi didn't meet his eyes.

"No," he replied. "I wasn't really sure what it meant…I was worried it was bad and someone would get in trouble if I tattled." Inuyasha sighed.

"Listen, kid," he began. "Don't ever be afraid to tell your parents if something is bothering you. They're your _parents_. They care about anything you have to say." Inuyasha paused, unsure of how to address the other issue at hand.

"And a half-breed is a derogatory term for a hanyo," Inuyasha explained. "I'm not gonna lie to you: you're going to be called that more than once in your life." The older hanyo scoffed. "I sure was." Yuichi sat up and looked at his uncle; he looked near tears. Inuyasha quickly tried to backtrack.

"Hang on, hang on," he half-shouted quickly. "Don't get upset. It makes hanyo like you and me _stronger_." Inuyasha smiled at his nephew. "And I didn't have any parents when I was growing up. You do. They'll protect you and help you through anything." Yuichi's tears began to dry as he looked curiously at his uncle.

"Father said your mother married my grandfather," Yuichi replied. "And that they both died when you were young. How did you grow up without a mother or father?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he thought of the child's question.

"Well," Inuyasha began, "I pretty much learned everything as it came. My mother died when I was a kid, but luckily I do remember her. She helped me through the first few years of my human nights and taught me how to read and write. When she died, I had some skills, but I had to teach myself how to hunt and fight." Yuichi appeared to ponder Inuyasha's words.

"What about my father?" Yuichi asked. "Did he teach you anything?" Inuyasha felt a strong urge to scoff, but he managed to stifle it.

"Sesshomaru was…not around when I was a kid," he explained carefully. "He lived in another part of Japan, so I didn't see him very much." _Time to lie…_ "But the few times I did see him, he taught me a few things." _Like how to defend myself from a raging lunatic._

Yuichi smiled brightly. "Father has such a good heart," he replied. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Your mother's love for Sesshomaru was passed down to you apparently," he teased lightly. Yuichi giggled.

"It's in Daiki and Himari, too!" he said happily. Yuichi loved talking about his younger brother and baby sister.

Unlike Yuichi, Sesshomaru and Rin's five-year-old son, Daiki, had inherited Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's silver hair. His ears were pointed, much like Sesshomaru and Yuichi's. The triangular dog ears had become unique to Inuyasha and his daughter.

Himari was the two-year-old daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin. Her eyes were a deep brown like Rin's, and she was absolutely adored by everyone around her. She, too, had received the pointed ears like her brothers and Sesshomaru.

Himari's hair was brown, but she had a single silver streak tucked away in her dark locks. Her family knew that she would grow up to be beautiful.

Inuyasha loved his other nephew and his niece, but since Yuichi was the oldest, the older hanyo felt a special bond with him. He was the first hanyo besides Inuyasha in the family, so Inuyasha took it on himself to teach Yuichi everything he needed to know. In turn, Yuichi was passing everything down to Daiki, and they would eventually do the same with Himari.

It was nights like this that especially reminded Inuyasha of the bond he shared with his oldest nephew.

"What was your first human night like?" Yuichi asked randomly. Inuyasha cringed. _So many questions today…_

In all honesty, he should've been expecting it. Sesshomaru and his little family visited the village every other month, solely because Rin missed Kagome and Yuichi wanted to spend time with the only older male hanyo he knew.

During their time together, Inuyasha tried to teach Yuichi everything he could about life as a hanyo. Yuichi couldn't fly like Sesshomaru, so Inuyasha taught him to leap. Sesshomaru was good at helping Yuichi with his senses and speed, but there were some things that a hanyo could only learn from another hanyo.

And this time, it appeared that this was more of an emotional lesson rather than a physical.

"My mother said I cried nearly the whole night," Inuyasha explained. "The only way she could somewhat calm me down was by holding me close to her all night. It becomes easier as we get older, which you've probably already begun to notice, so eventually I stopped crying. I was always too afraid to sleep, though. There's peace all around me now that I'm older, but I still find that I can't sleep on my human nights." Yuichi looked at his uncle intently.

"I don't sleep on my human nights either," he admitted. "Mother and Father both think I do." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Rin might believe you," he began, "but Sesshomaru would know if you were awake or not. I'm sure he stays awake all night just like you because he wants to make sure you're okay." Yuichi's eyes widened.

"You're right," he replied. "Maybe next time I'll see if Father would like to play a game with me instead of us both pretending to be asleep." Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm sure he would," the older hanyo said. Yuichi closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Daiki asks me questions sometimes," he began. "Himari doesn't yet because she's too young, but I have to explain stuff to Daiki about why we can't do a lot of the things Father can. I don't usually know what to say, so I just tell him that we have yokai magic _and_ human magic inside us. I tell him that sometimes human magic makes the yokai magic weaker, but that it's just as important and special."

Yuichi smiled and opened his eyes. "That makes him feel better…it makes me feel better, too." He looked at Inuyasha. "What about you? Does it help you?"

Inuyasha gazed at his nephew and wondered how so much wisdom could possibly exist in a kid. Such a profound child at such a young age.

"Yes," he replied sincerely. "It does."

O.o.O.o.O

"Oh, they're back!" Rin said happily as Inuyasha and Yuichi walked through the door of her old house. When Rin and Sesshomaru visited with their kids in tow, they always stayed in the home that originally belonged to Kaede. Rin was saving the story of Kaede's affection and kindness toward her for when the children were older. For now, she would allow the aura of happiness to surround them until the time came.

As Inuyasha came to sit down next to Kagome, said Miko smiled and stirred the pot of soup she was cooking.

"I hope you two are hungry," she cooed. "I made plenty."

Yuichi, like always, had immediately run over to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Inuyasha-oji-san and I had a very pleasant afternoon," he reported like he normally did during the village visits. Sesshomaru nodded at his son and then turned to address Inuyasha.

"I trust all is well?" he inquired. Inuyasha smirked.

"Your son is as good as usual," he replied.

"Inuyasha-oji-san!"

Two shrill voices called to him in unison, and the older hanyo braced himself for what was to come.

Being tackled by Daiki and Himari was _completely_ different than when Miroku and Sango's twins used to jump on him. His niece and nephew possessed incredible hanyo strength, even at such a young age. Because of their youth, they couldn't quite control themselves yet.

Rin's cheerful giggle rang out in the house. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she apologized. "The kids just love their oji!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, they're alright," he replied fondly. He glanced over at Sesshomaru and the pair exchanged a knowing look.

Over the years, the brothers had developed a much more civil relationship. Instead of fighting, they talked. Instead of harsh words and insults being tossed around, advice was given.

Every time Sesshomaru brought his family to visit the village, he and Inuyasha would set aside some time to talk. Inuyasha wouldn't exactly consider them _chummy_ , but they'd definitely grown friendlier since Rin and Sesshomaru got married.

Like always, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed outside to talk. They didn't go far; they would typically just wander to the edge of the village. Inuyasha would find a perch on the fence around the village and Sesshomaru would stand coolly as usual.

"How are things?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded pleasantly.

"Fair," he replied. "Himari has grown accustomed to her human nights. She now sleeps through them, much like Daiki does." Sesshomaru frowned. "Yuichi, however, still has yet to sleep on his human night." Inuyasha chuckled.

"He mentioned that," he replied. "He didn't think you knew he was awake, so next time he's going to ask you to play game with him." Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

"Is that so?" he murmured, amused. "He does not speak of it to neither Rin nor myself." Sesshomaru looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "Yet he speaks to you?" There was no accusation in Sesshomaru's tone; there was only concern for his son.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I go through the same thing once a month," he explained. "So, you know, I understand what they're going through. Yuichi is like me in that regard. I don't sleep on my human night either. It's…uncomfortable. Himari and Daiki are lucky that they've been able to find peace enough to sleep through their human nights." Inuyasha grimaced.

"Your kids are some of the few hanyo I've met in my life," he continued. "But they're by far the happiest. They have you and Rin and each other. That's something most hanyo don't get." Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment.

"They also have you," he replied. "And your Miko, along with the other people in this village. Inuyasha, it is not something I try to make a habit of, but I am…grateful for your presence in the lives my children lead." He chuckled. "It turns out I was just like Father, but this time I have a little guidance."

Inuyasha smirked. "Dang, Sesshomaru," he teased. "Rin and the kids sure have done a number on you. Since when you reminisce and talk nicely?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, his usual cool expression returning to his face.

"This Sesshomaru does not talk _nicely_ ," he countered. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ah," he said. "There it is. That's the Sesshomaru I know and…tolerate." There was a quietly comfortable pause between the brothers, but Inuyasha remembered what Yuichi had told him and frowned.

"So," Inuyasha began, "it looks like you're gonna have to get rid of one of your servants." Sesshomaru looked at him and frowned back.

"Why do you say such a thing?" he asked. Inuyasha grimaced.

"Yuichi told me that one of them called him and the little ones a half-breed," he replied. Sesshomaru went silent at that. His eyes widened slightly and a soft look of disturbance came over him.

"The kid asked me what it meant," Inuyasha continued. "He wasn't too pleased by it, but he needed to know." Sesshomaru's expression was unfathomable.

"He told me of no such thing," he replied. "Why ever would he tell you rather than myself?" Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Why do you think?" he countered. "I'm a hanyo just like him. You know, _half_." Sesshomaru seemed to be disturbed by this, and Inuyasha was certain he was remembering the animosity that used to exist between the two.

"I thank you for telling me," Sesshomaru said. "And…I apologize for referring to you as such for all those years." Inuyasha was shocked at the apology, but he took it in stride.

"Keh," he said kindly. "You've changed a lot, Sesshomaru. How far you've come was apology enough." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha," he said, addressing him fully, "I am appreciative of what you have done for my children. Thank you." Inuyasha smiled.

"Any time," he replied. "Now stop getting all mushy. It's weird." Sesshomaru chuckled.

The brothers spoke for a bit longer, just catching up on the progress that Sesshomaru's children were making. Sesshomaru also tended to ask about Inuyasha's children, knowing that it was highly likely that his grandchildren would have the same yokai heritage as Inuyasha's kids.

Sesshomaru saw a trend in the men of the family: they liked them some humans.

When the sun had set and the moon was out and full, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed back to the house.

By the time the brothers had returned, the three children had fallen asleep. Kagome and Rin were talking quietly while they waited for their husbands to return. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were greeted by the smiles of their respective wives as the conversation ended.

"We should be getting home now," Kagome said. "It's gotten late." Inuyasha nodded and turned to Sesshomaru.

"See you guys," he said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly before standing up to join Inuyasha at the door. "Bye, Rin," she said, bidding farewell. "Bye, oni-san."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would forever hate that.

Rin and Kagome only giggled. By now, Kagome only did it to get on the brothers' nerves. It definitely worked…every single time.

After Inuyasha and Kagome left, Sesshomaru walked over to sit next to Rin. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"The kids love coming here," she murmured. "I do, too." She looked up at Sesshomaru with a knowing look on her face. "And so do you." Sesshomaru didn't deny it. He knew Rin could always see right through him.

"Although I would never have expected it," he began slowly, "I do." Rin smiled and leaned her head back against him.

Sesshomaru gazed at his three sleeping children, all half-Rin and half-himself. A quiet sort of contentment filled him, as if he desired to pause this one moment in time and just relish in it.

He felt Rin's breathing even out against him, so he gently lay her down so her head was in his lap. As he gently ran his claws through her hair, he smiled.

Sesshomaru didn't know how he had gotten here, but he knew better than to question it. This was destiny, the life he was meant to have.

And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 _To be continued…_

Eek! Only the Epilogue next and then How Far We've Come will be over *sobs* Keep an eye out! I'll have it up soon.

Name Meanings: Yuichi-abundant and brave first son, Daiki-the noble one, Himari-home of light and love

Much love. :)


	30. Epilogue

Here's the final chapter of HFWC…*sobs* Thank you all so much for your support over the last year! I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 30: Epilogue

Sesshomaru surveyed his three children sitting in front of him with his head held high. His three children, quite old in human years but rather young in yokai years, sat with each other while waiting patiently. Over the years, the children showed a trend of aging fairly normally until they were all respectively around ten years old before slowing down. According to Inuyasha, it was similar to how he had been when he was a child.

Yuichi, Sesshomaru's oldest son, had just had his one-hundredth birthday, although he looked hardly a day over seventeen. Sesshomaru and his other two children had gathered at their childhood home to have a small celebration. Sesshomaru vaguely remembered Inuyasha's Miko doing similar things for her children when they were young. She'd called them "birthday parties" or some other ridiculous term like that.

But today it was okay to be a little ridiculous. Several weeks ago had made forty years since Rin's death. The kids had known that she wouldn't live for the vast majority of their lifespans, so they'd been prepared for it. But it hadn't made losing her any easier.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. Rin's death had been even harder than he'd expected even though he'd known it was coming. He could smell that the end was coming before Rin had even felt it. He thought he'd be prepared. He thought he'd be able to handle it.

He was wrong. They were all a wreck. It had taken a long time to feel even a little normal after losing her.

Surprising as it was, Inuyasha had been the one to help Sesshomaru and his children the most. His hanyo brother had lost his Miko not long before Rin died, so he was able to help Sesshomaru heal. The brothers became closer than ever, as did their respective children.

It had taken a while for Sesshomaru and his kids to pick up the pieces, but they'd been able to heal from Rin's death. Rin was brought up in conversation often as they all reminisced about memories of her. Sesshomaru himself would smile and add in little details about things the kids might have forgotten. Overall, their lives were happy. They missed Rin, but the healing they'd found made things a little better.

At the end of the day, Sesshomaru and his children went to Rin's grave to place flowers on it. On each of their birthdays, they would visit the grave and ask for blessings from Rin on their upcoming year.

As Yuichi lay his flower on the grave, he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Do you think Mother would be proud of us?" he asked. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Absolutely," he replied. "She could be nothing but proud…as am I." Yuichi smiled at his father and turned to gaze at the grave.

Later that night, the family returned to their home. Once his children were asleep, Sesshomaru went to his bedroom and knelt in front of an old basket Rin had weaved decades ago. It was old and beginning to fall apart, but Sesshomaru refused to throw it away.

Like every year, Sesshomaru pulled out the familiar kimonos. Rin had insisted on saving all of the kimonos Sesshomaru had gotten her over the years; after her death, Sesshomaru began keeping them in the medium-sized basket.

Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers over the cloth before holding it up to his face. Eyes sliding shut, he breathed in the now just barely there scent of Rin. It was just enough to fill him with memories of their life together.

And after all this time, that was enough.

FIN.

Thank you all so, so, so much for sticking with me for the last year! This fic was _so_ much fun to write and I appreciate all of you beautiful readers and your reviews. Sending a bunch of love your way!

Thank you!

Much love. :)


End file.
